Refusing To Remember
by SaraiMichelle
Summary: Chris Redfield lays low in a small town in Edonia and has taken up drinking. He has no interest in discovering who he is or what kind of person he was. But one night, the woman that has been haunting his mind through nightmares, has suddenly found him and she claims that they know each other. Will Chris listen to her? For Creva fans! Rated M for later chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Refusing To Remember

Chapter 1: Refusing To Remember

**Authors Note: **Hi there! So, this is my first story that I'm sharing here on FanFiction. And to be quite honest, I'm slightly nervous. I only share my work with people I'm close too and I usually only write poetry. However, once in awhile, I will write a short story; just like this one. I have a terrible habit with not finishing things, but I am going to push myself to finish this. Because I am so in love with this story and idea.

So, here it is.

I've been a big fan of Resident Evil ever since I was a wee little child. I remember vividly watching my father play the games late at night, in the dark, on the PlayStation 1. Do you remember that old console?! I used to be so scared of it. Now I am brave enough to play on my own. Haha. Anyway, as time went on new games were added to the franchise and I would play them. At first when RE5 came out, I didn't think much about the characters. But the idea kept recurring in my head about how cute Sheva and Chris would be together, as a couple. But I never really thought about writing about them. Then RE6 hit the shelves. I played the game and I was so disappointed that Sheva wasn't even mentioned! I mean really! I kept thinking that there were a lot of places they could have included her, but alas, she was not.

So, here I am, writing a Creva story for you all to read. It takes place about a month before Chris's campaign starts in RE6. Please favorite or follow this story—even better, please leave a review for me. I am most eager to hear what you have to say!

Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai.

**I do not own any of the characters in RE, Capcom does.  
**

"_Chris!"_

_Chris could feel the unbearable heat surrounding him as he ran along the river of lava. He was cursing at himself for his legs to go faster, to pick up the pace to the save the girl. But the faster he ran, the further the girl got. _

_A man in a tight leather suit gripped the caramel skinned girl by her throat, holding her in the air. She was clawing at his hands, hoping that he'd release her. She'd try to kick him, but somehow he'd dodge them easily._

"_Chris!" the girl called again. But instead of it being a shout, it came out weak and strained. The grip on her throat was becoming tighter and tighter._

"_Put her down, Wesker!" Chris yelled at the man. "She's not the one you want to hurt, remember? Put her down and fight me." _

_Wesker turned his hard face to him and grinned, "My pleasure."_

_In less than a second, the hand Wesker was using to choke the girl tightened. A pathetic yelp escaped the girl's lips. Then silence. Her body fell limp in Wesker's hand. He let her go and watched as the lifeless body hit the ground. Chris stopped running and looked in disbelief at the girl's dead body._

_Wesker turned to face Chris. "You're next."_

Chris's eyes shot open. He was panting and could feel the sweat on his body. Then he felt sick. He quickly got up, rushing toward the small bathroom and leaned over the toilet, heaving up what little content he had in his stomach. Once he was done, he slowly stood and splashed water on his face and cleansed his mouth out with more water.

About 4 months ago, once he had checked out of the hospital —well, more snuck out—he began drinking heavily. Any type of liquor he got his hands on, he'd devour it. He couldn't remember anything. Not a damn thing. Every day he felt something was missing; his memory obviously, but like he needed to remember something or maybe someone.

That's when the nightmares started, particularly one nightmare almost every night. He'd dream about other things, but nothing haunted him like this one. He'd go to bed fearing of what images would creep into his mind while he slept. He even went to the extent of not sleeping at all some nights to avoid the nightmare. But no matter how much he'd try to block the dream, or the girl, out of his head when he was asleep or awake, it'd stay lingering on his mind.

He figured out that his name was Chris Redfield and that he was now 38. He learned that from medical files from when he was staying at the hospital. But the other things he would learn or remember would come in his dreams. He remembered faces and soon after, names. He never remembered what relation he had to these people and to be honest he didn't care.

However, there was one girl, one face… He'd dream about her nearly every night. But he never could remember her name. She had darker skin than his own and dark hair. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel shade. So beautiful it scared him. She was small yet strong.

'_She's dead'. _Chris thought to himself, still thinking about the girl in his dream._ 'At least according to the dream she is.'_

Chris's heading was pounding, he still felt sick. He knew he had a hangover. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. '7:47pm', the clock showed. He put on some dark jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He left his motel room and headed for the local bar.

He hadn't been in this town long. Somewhere in Edonia, he knew. He didn't know what town it was and again, he didn't care. Just as long as no one bothered him, then he was fine with wherever he was.

Chris opened the door to bar and found it to be full with locals. There were groups of people laughing and shouting and then there were a few on their own. Drinking away their sorrows, Chris guessed. Chris would tell himself that he wasn't like them. That he was only drinking because memories that he felt weren't his own, were haunting him. But really, he was like them. He was drinking away thoughts or memories, and in some cases, sorrow. He was never going to admit that though.

Chris took a seat on the stool by the bar. He waved his hand up to get the bartender's attention. The bartender recognized him immediately. Once he was done tending to the customer in front of him, he grabbed a shot glass and some whiskey. He placed the shot glass in front of Chris and poured a small amount of the alcohol into the glass.

"You gonna tell me your story this time?" The bartender asked with a thick accent.

"I'll tell you once I remember," Chris replied. He had come into the bar every night for the past month. Every night the bartender would ask things about his life. Chris never said anything. What could he say? He didn't really know himself.

"You don't remember or you don't want to say?" Chris just glared at the bartender.

Chris lifted the small glass to his lips and quickly drank the liquid. "Just keep up with the whiskey."

* * *

Chris drank for what seemed like a short time to him, but a long time to the bartender.

"I think you've had enough. You should go home and get some rest," The bartender suggested.

"What home? Just keep filling the glass. I'll leave when I want." The anger was prominent in Chris's voice as his eyes narrowed at the bartender.

"Hey. I'm just saying. The bar will be here tomorrow. No need to get upset."

Chris was angry, but he didn't want to start a fight. He took one last shot and stood. He didn't want to go back to his room not because he wanted to drink more, but because he didn't want to have that dream. He slowly walked towards the doors, the alcohol fogging up his mind.

He noticed a woman leaning against a wooden post holding a cell phone to her ear. Her back was to him and all he could notice about her was that she wore a dark brown jacket and jeans that were tucked into brown boots. He didn't think much about her, until he heard her voice.

She was talking to someone on the phone, but Chris could hear she had an accent. Not Edonian or American, but a British accent. His mind started racing and he felt dizzy. The woman's voice was the same voice from his dream, the same voice that was calling out to him for his help.

She must have realized someone was behind her. She said a few hushed words into her phone, hung up on her call and turned around, her eyes went wide. "Chris?" The woman asked in disbelief. "Chris!"

She took a step towards him. Chris put his hands up, signaling for her to stop. He felt like he was gonna pass out. She stopped where she was and just looked at him confused. "Chris, it's me…"

Chris's head was throbbing, it felt like it was gonna split in two. He looked down to the ground, trying to get his thoughts together. He looked up at her and said what was eating at him for 5 months now. "Who are you?"

**Authors Note: **Oooh! Cliff hanger!

I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the kick off to hopefully many more. I have written a few chapters to this but I will upload at a steady pace. I don't want to use up all my ready chapters until I have more of it written. I don't really know how this story will develop completely but at least I know what direction I want it to go in. I'm having a lot of fun with it, though! Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter :).

Also, I apologize for the rambling in the beginning. Since this was the first chapter, I wanted to talk to you guys for a moment. But I assure you, I won't write such lengthy introductions in the future chapters. Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I think I edited it well, but you never know!

Again, please leave a favorite and/or review and please follow! See next time in Chapter 2, Sarai.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

**Author's note: **_Hi everyone! In this chapter we get to see who the mystery woman that Chris ran into is in the last chapter. Well, she's not really a mystery. I think we all know who it is :). Anyway, this chapter was fun to write and I hope that you all like it._

_Also, I'd like to thank wee kori L for following this story and to gamer55551 for following and giving a favorite! It really does mean a lot to me and it helps motivate me to write more._

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

"I'll find him, okay? Don't worry," she said into the phone. Sheva hated when Piers got antsy and started questioning her skills.

"I know. Just keep your eyes peeled. Captain Redfield has been missing for 4 months now and no one has an idea where the hell he is. I'm depending on you," Piers said on the other line.

One month ago Sheva got a private mission. One that required only one person for the job. The mission was to search for a BSAA agent that went missing after a mission had gone haywire. She knew right away who the agent was they were looking for. In fact, she had already been looking for him –in secret, of course. She hadn't been able to look far, since she was constantly on missions herself. But now that she was assigned to directly look for him, she was going to find him no matter what.

The missing agent was Captain Christopher Redfield. The summary stated the HQ believed that Captain Redfield was in somewhere in Edonia or one of the surrounding countries. So, she started her search in Latvia. She had to be discreet about everything she did. She would talk to locals in small conversation and then bring up the fact the she was looking for someone. They always said the same thing: that they had no clue as to where this person might be.

Sheva was smart though. She knew that Chris would go somewhere unknown or small. She went to towns or villages that would have no more than 5,000 people populating it. She would check into hotels that Chris might have checked into himself. While signing at the desk, she would casually ask if they had seen her friend or if he had arrived, most of the time they would say no, until one day. In a small hotel in Russia by the border of Edonia, the clerk at the counter said that a man that fit her description had just checked out after staying for a little less than 2 months and they never saw him again.

If Sheva was right, then she figured Chris would be slowly traveling north. She arrived into an Edonian village, Kartna. The city had little population and it served as railway station at the border of Edonia and Russia.

It was late at night, or possibly really early in the morning. She went to the only motel in the town and asked for a room. As they handed her the key, she politely asked them about a friend that might have come through here. After giving the woman at the desk a simple description of the man she was searching for, the woman asked, "Is he American?"

"Yes! Has he been here?" She asked professionally but still with some urgency in her voice.

"Mhm, yes, he's been here for almost a month." It was hard to really understand the woman as she talked with a thick Russian accent. "I don't see him often, though. He leaves in the evening and doesn't come back until the early hours of the morning. He left about 7 hours ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay. The heater works and everything is clean."

"Oh, OK. Thank you very much." Sheva grabbed her bag and headed to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she set your things down by the bed. She finally found him. After a month of chasing him, she caught up with him. She thought of where he might be right now. "He went through shit and ran away…he's probably at the bar." She told herself.

Once Sheva settled in she went to the front desk. "Excuse me," she calmly asked the lady behind the desk, "Where is a bar around here?" After the woman gave her directions to the nearest bar, Sheva took a breath and headed for the bar; for Chris.

It wasn't very far, so she decided to walk to the bar. She was walking up to the door when suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed, flipped open her phone and held it to her ear, "Alomar."

"Sheva, how's the search going?" Piers asked on the other line. Piers Nivans' job at BSAA was equal to Sheva's and they both knew that, but HQ had requested that Sheva to report to Piers and give him updates. Even though she knew it was just to pass information, it pissed her off that she had to answer to him. She liked Piers, but he could get antsy sometimes.

Sheva leaned against a wooden post facing away from the bar. "I'm close. I found the motel he's staying at. I'll find him any minute. How are things at HQ?"

"Uh, it's fine. You found him? Really? What has he said?" his voice eager at the discovery.

"I said I'm close, not that I've found him." After Sheva finished her sentence she heard the door of the bar open. She didn't bother looking back at the local.

"Oh, well, hurry and find him. HQ is getting bothersome."

"I'll find him, okay? Don't worry." She was becoming irritated with Piers' bossy attitude.

"I know. Just keep your eyes peeled. Captain Redfield has been missing for 4 months now and no one has an idea where the hell he is. I'm depending on you."

Sheva could feel someone staring at her from behind and it seemed as if they were eaves dropping. She lowered her voice, "Piers, I got to go. I'll keep you updated, alright?"

Piers let out a sigh, "Alright. Be safe. Nivans out."

With that, Sheva hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear and turned around. She almost felt her heart stop.

"Chris?" Sheva asked in disbelief. "Chris!"

She couldn't believe it; there he was. She knew she was close, but it didn't really hit her that she would see him so soon. She unconsciously took a step towards him. She stopped suddenly when he put his hands up, the gesture slightly hurting her feelings. _'Don't scare him, Sheva. He hasn't seen you in months,' _she thought to herself.

"Chris, it's me…" Sheva said. He looked confused and frightened.

He lowered his hands and looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Who are you?"

**Author's note: **_Okay, so this is what I meant when I said I didn't want it to be repetitive. You know, the fact that the chapter ends with Sheva finding Chris, just like the end in the last chapter. But I'm not too worried about it. In the next chapter we're gonna see more how Chris reacts to meeting the woman from his nightmares and how Sheva reacts as well._

_Just thought I'd let you guys know that I've decided I will to be uploading chapters every 3-4 days. Like I said in the last chapter, I have already written a fair amount for this story. So unless I don't have any access to the internet then I don't have any great excuse for not publishing._

_Please leave a comment or review and please favorite and follow this story :). It really does help! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you soon!_

_Sarai._


	3. Chapter 3: Avoiding the Question

Chapter: Avoiding the Question

**Author's note: **_So, do you guys remember when I said I'd be uploading every 3-4 days? Me either ;D. I will be doing my best to publish a chapter every other day. Sound good?_

_Thank you to the guest that left me my very first comment on this story: I know they're short but I try my best to write over 1k words per chapter. That way I can upload more frequent :). But I assure you, Sheva is still alive in the RE universe; at least in my RE universe she is! Creva forever! Hahaha._

_Also, welcome to the 'Refusing To Remember' club enyalie1134!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters. Capcom does.  
**

"You don't remember me?" Sheva was confused. _'How could he not remember me?' _she thought.

"Who are you?" Chris asked again.

Sheva found herself at a loss for words. She was flabbergasted. Hurt, too. If he forgot about her, what else did he forget? _'He's drunk. Maybe he'll remember when he's sober.' _Sheva thought to herself some more.

"Do you remember Piers Nivans? Jill Valentine?" She asked rapidly.

Chris shook his head, "I'm asking who _you_ are. Tell me who you are," he demanded.

Sheva quickly become nervous about telling him her identity. She felt childish for feeling that way but what if he freaked out or became violent? She cursed herself for thinking such things. "Do you remember anything?" she asked in calmer tone.

"I don't want to talk about that. Why won't you just tell me who you are?" he asked in an irritated tone.

For some odd reason, Sheva felt scared and annoyed; scared, because she worried for her friend and annoyed, because he wouldn't answer her questions. Then again, she wasn't answering his either.

"If you don't want to talk about what you remember, then what's the use in me telling you who I am?" She asked while crossing her arms over chest. If he was going to get at all offensive with her, then she would do the same.

Chris could feel his heading pounding. He started to hear a high pitched whistle. _'It must be the alcohol.' _he thought.He was getting pissed that she wasn't answering his one question. He wanted an answer, but his body wanted a bed. He gave her an angered look and walked passed her, heading towards the motel. Even though he was wasted, he still managed to walk a straight line.

"Hey, wait!" She called after him. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"If you don't answer my question, what's the use in me answering yours?" He replied in a mocking manner.

"Because I know who you are. I know what you've been through. Do you remember anything?" She asked again, walking right behind him. He was really becoming angry with her.

"Stop following me," Chris said in a low, threatening voice.

"I'm not following you; we're staying at the same motel. I have to go this way." She said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know where I'm staying?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I know more about you right now than you know about me."

Chris's mind was swarming with thoughts and images right now and decided not to say another word. He walked all the way to the motel, with her just a step behind. He would sneak a peek over his shoulder at her and she would just nonchalantly smile at him. He scoffed at her and would look ahead, making sure he was going the right way.

He finally made it back to the motel and walked to his door. She was still following him until she took a step away, walking in front of another motel door across from his. _'She wasn't lying about staying at the same place'_ Chris thought to himself. Chris gave her a displeased look.

She gave him an innocent smile that irritated him that much more. "Goodnight," she said in an emotionless voice. She unlocked her door and walked inside of her room and shut the door calmly. Chris did the same, but in a rough manner.

Once he made sure the door was locked, he leaned against the wall and slowly slide down till he was sitting on the ground. He buried his face in his hands. "She's alive, but who the fuck is she?" he asked himself.

Sheva walked to her bed and fell into it. She breathed a heavy sigh. "He doesn't remember me," she said to herself in a melancholy way. "How can he not remember me? Does he remember anyone or anything? And why didn't I tell him my name?" She felt silly for keeping her identity from him. "I mean, I've known him for three years now, why the hell am I so nervous about telling him who I am?"

It all happened so fast. Sheva's mind was racing. She was going to have to approach him again. She wasn't looking forward to it that was for sure. She thought of a good time and place she could talk to him. The best place would be at the bar, she guessed. She would go tomorrow night and try to get him to answer her. It wasn't going to be easy but she needed to know if he was okay or if the man she knew was still in there somewhere.

She looked towards the clock; '3:56am' it read. She needed to call Piers. But she was too tired to do so. She got up and took off her boots, next her jacket, then her jeans and t-shirt. She climbed under the blankets in her matching dark purple undies and bra. She always slept in nothing but her underwear.

She could feel her eyelids slowly drooping. As she was drifting off, all she could think about was Chris. _'The way he looked at me tonight…as if I was some bad omen he wanted to get away from…' _She didn't know what to think of the situation, but she was going to help, that she was going to do no matter what.

She thought that once she found him she would be able to sleep well at night. To have relief that something's in her life would go back to normal. But this was unexpected. Her mind flickered to an old memory. It was of her mom. The memory was grainy and she could only remember bits of it. She pushed the memory to the back of her mind not wanting to think about it.

Sheva let out an exhausted breath and readied herself for sleep. "They're only dreams, Sheva…" she told herself. She slowly fell in to a light slumber as the nightmares began.

**Author's note: **_First off—sorry if this chapter seem rushed at the beginning. But I promise the future chapters will be better paced. In the next chapter, Sheva approaches Chris again. Will things go better this time or will he just blow her off again? And will she finally tell him who she is? Oooh, so many questions and so little answers!_

_Anyway, you know the drill. Please leave a review, comment or favorite and please follow this story. I promise it'll be good and it helps A LOT! I'll see you next time, Sarai :)._


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogation

Chapter 4: The Interrogation

**Author's note: **_Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

_Thank you to Anna and PoppyPantz (hilarious username, I might add) for the lovely and motivating comments! Also, thanks to user Jill valentine, for you comment. I'm extremely flattered that even though you're not a Creva fan, you are still interested in reading my story! But, I thought that I would give you a friendly and fair warning: this is strictly a Creva romance. I still hope you read and enjoy the story._

_And thanks for following my story ayeleaf!_

_I always feel the need to thank everyone that leaves me something for this story, whether it's a follow, favorite or comment. All is appreciated._

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE character that are included in this story. Capcom does.**

Chris couldn't sleep that night. Too many thoughts were running through his head, thoughts of one person; that girl across the hall, the girl from his dreams. He thought of how cheesy that sounded: the girl from his dreams. But these dreams weren't happy or romantic. They were dark, frightening and most of all, realistic. Until last night, he believed the girl to be dead. But when he saw her, he thought _he_ might be dead or maybe even dreaming again.

What really made him believe that he was dreaming was the fact that she was refusing to tell him who she was. He wanted to know so badly—just her name. So maybe the nightmare would stop or at least subside. He knew that she was going to bother him again. _'Well, if she's going to bombard me with questions I'll just do the same.' _Chris thought to himself.

Chris lay in bed all day. He got up around 3pm and took a shower. Once he was done with the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He still had lots of defined muscles. He had slight stubble on his chin from not shaving for a few days and he wasn't going to bother shaving today. He didn't care and he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

He thought about packing the few things he had and sneaking away to another town or country, but he knew she would find him again. But something inside of him told him to stay, to give the girl a chance. "I don't know anymore," Chris told himself.

Sheva had gotten up around 8am and decided to go for a run. Once she had jogged for about half an hour she went back to the motel. As she was approaching her own door, she looked to Chris's. She thought for a while standing in the hall. She felt clueless. What was she going to do?

She took a shower and put on some jeans and a light long sleeve shirt that hugged her torso. She decided it was time she gave Piers a call. She called him around 9 o'clock.

"What did he say?" Piers asked.

"Nothing really, he didn't want to answer any of my questions. He looked odd, though, not himself." Sheva said in a concerned voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Piers…he doesn't remember me." Her voice was solid but she felt ill.

"He doesn't remember you?" he repeated her. "Does he not remember anything or just you?"

Sheva didn't want to think about that, and she didn't really want to know whether it was just herself that he forgot. "I don't know. He's changed, Piers. I'm going to try to talk to him again tonight."

'_Try being the keyword,' _Sheva thought.

Piers swore he could hear her voice shake a little, "OK. Good luck and Sheva?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it too much. I trust you can do this." Sheva let out small sigh. She felt physically and emotionally tired all of a sudden. Piers and Sheva said their temporary goodbyes and hung up. She wasn't looking forward to talking to Chris again. Well, that is if he'll let her talk to him. She decided she wanted to take a nap before tonight.

It was a little past eight when Sheva arrived at the bar. It was extremely busy. "For a small village, there sure are lots of drunks," she whispered to herself. She looked around for a bit searching for Chris. She could feel a few pair of eyes staring at her.

Chris spotted her immediately. Instead of his usual shots, he drank a gin and tonic. He took a gulp of the drink when she spotted him. She casually walked towards him. Chris noticed all the men staring at her, ogling over the young, fresh meat. He felt anger towards the creeping men. He was surprised he felt this way and quickly shook it off.

"How is the Captain feeling tonight?" she asked while taking a seat next to him. Chris was caught off guard by being addressed by such a title.

"Don't call me that," he said in low voice.

"But's that your rank. What else should I call you?"

"You seem to know me so well, call me whatever you're used to." Chris took another drink, "What should I call you?"

Sheva took a moment to respond. She still didn't want to tell him her name. It was silly but she thought him not knowing her name at the moment might give her the upper hand. "Why don't you guess?" she said in a teasing tone.

"I don't like games. Who are you?"

"That's too bad, because I'm not going to tell you." Sheva jumped when Chris slammed his fist on the bar counter. The bartender cursed at him in Russian and then went back to what he was doing before. The aggressive gesture only caught a few of the people's attention close to Chris and Sheva. It was too loud in the bar for more people to notice.

"Just tell me who the fuck you are." Sheva could hear the edge in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm not going to tell you who I am," she repeated. Before Chris could slam his fist again, Sheva put her hands up. "But I know a lot about you. I could help you regain your memory, because I know you forgot a lot. And soon when you remember your past, you'll remember who I am. Just listen to what I have to say."

Chris scoffed at her and took a sip of his drink. _'Another game,'_ he thought. "No," was all he said.

"You were always stubborn." Sheva wasn't going to give up so easily. She would keep trying with him whether it was days, weeks or even months till he listened to her.

"You know me so well. How nice," Chris said in a sarcastic way. "I don't want to hear what you have to say, because it won't help any way. And if you don't want to tell me who you are, then fine. I think I'll live."

Sheva was stung by the harsh insult. She let out an irritated sigh. He was becoming a pain in the ass. "And here I thought you were going to kill over from not knowing my name." Sheva returned the sarcasm. "Fine, become an old drunk for all I care. I'm purely here for a mission."

Sheva was lying. True, this was a mission, but she accepted the mission because she wanted to find her old friend. The only reason she said those things were because she was hurt by his words and she wanted to return the favor. Also, being harsh with him might make him want to accept her offer. It was a slim chance, Sheva knew, but it was worth a shot.

"So leave then," he said in condescending tone.

Sheva wanted to punch Chris so bad right now. He was hurting her and even though she did her best to hide it, she knew he was aware of the effects his words had on her.

"If you don't want to talk with me, fine. Once I leave more people will come. And they will be less sympathetic and more intrusive than me. So get off your high horse and accept the fact that you have a past," she spat at him. "You have family and friends waiting for you to come home, did you know that? No, I don't think you do. And I sure as hell don't look forward to telling them what a snarky, wasted asshole you've become."

Chris could feel the anger within him rising again. He didn't like the way she was talking to him and more so, he didn't like what she was saying. "Was that supposed to scare me or hurt me?" he sardonically asked.

Sheva looked him in the eyes. Chris could feel a shiver in his spine when she looked at him like that. It was stern yet disapproving. "It's supposed to wake you up." She stood and gave him once last glare and walked away.

Chris watched as she walked away and he again noticed the invading stares the men were giving her. One particular man was talking to a friend next to him while pointing at the girl. The man stood up and started following her. The anger was increasing inside of Chris. However, this time he wasn't going to push it aside. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to fight.

**Author's note: **_Somebody's got anger issues, if you know what I mean_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love writing this stuff! In the next chapter we will see what Chris does with this sudden anger and what the consequences will be._

_Please leave a comment/review and favorite and please feel free to start following my story! I'll see you guys in two days!_

_Sarai._


	5. Chapter 5: Claiming To Have Strength

Chapter 5: Claiming To Have Strength

**Author's note: **_Hey everyone! Alright, next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you to Justsomegirl for your wonderful comment. The plot of this story had been wandering around in my mind since I played RE6 and I'm so happy I get to share it. I'm so happy you're enjoying it! And thank you Sivan IXXX for following my story!_

_Ugh, I love you guys :)._

_Much love and thanks, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

As Sheva was grabbing the handle to the bar door to leave she heard a man cry out and then shouting coming from the surrounding people. She tried to see what was happening but people were gathering where the noise was coming from, blocking her view. Sheva noticed the commotion was coming from the direction that she was just at; the direction where Chris was sitting.

She started pushing through the growing crowd becoming uneasy. She heard another shouted cry and took note that it didn't sound like Chris. But she wasn't really worried about him getting hurt rather than him hurting someone else. Sheva was getting closer and finally she made it to the front of the crowd and got a look at what was going on.

Chris had some poor man in a headlock. The man locked in Chris's arms looked pathetic. He had blood pouring from his nose and had a split lip and if Sheva didn't know better, she'd say the man was crying. Some other man started pounding on Chris's back and shouting at him to let his friend go. Chris simply freed one of his arms and elbowed the man behind him in the face. The man flew back and grasped at his nose.

Sheva tried to rush in and break up the fight, but when she took one step forward a man grabbed hold of her arm and said, "Hey there, you don't want to get in there, you're gonna get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Now let go of my arm." The man tightened his grip on her arm and she was about to punch him when she heard a yelp coming from the man who was chocking in Chris's arm.

The man that was still in a headlock was about the pass out when Chris let him go. The man fell to his knees trying to gather his breath. Out of nowhere, another man from the crowd grabbed ahold of Chris's shirt collar and punched him square in the jaw. The man yelped in pain, clutching the hand that he just punched Chris with. He started cowering away when Chris pulled the man and made stand straight and Chris threw a punch to the side of the man's face and the man was knocked out.

Before Chris could hurt anyone else the bartender yelled aloud for everyone to hear, "EVERYONE STOP! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING OR LEAVE!" When he said from them to leave he looked to Chris. Chris got the gesture and grabbed his jacket. As he was about to leave, he noticed that the girl had come back to see the fight. He gave her a quick glance and proceeded to leave.

Sheva was in awe. Everything had happened so fast that it almost seemed it never occurred. She caught the glance Chris gave her as he was walking away. The man that was holding her arm let go of her. She immediately took off after Chris. The crowd was still around and people were shoving her. Finally she got to the exit and slipped out the door. Sheva was grateful that it was quiet outside. She noticed that Chris was walking a few ways ahead of her and she ran after him.

"Do you do that often?" she asked frankly. She swore she could feel the heat and anger radiating off of him.

"Do what?" The question came out in an almost growl.

"Get into bar fights."

"Only on Thursday's," he said in a sarcastic tone.

It was silent for a moment as Sheva tried to keep up with him. After a minute she asked, "Who started the fight?"

"Does it matter?" Chris was the one who started it. But the man was asking for it! The man was going to go hit on her. Plus his anger had reached to a peak where he just needed to hit something and nothing felt better than hitting a man in the face.

Sheva pouted in frustration. He never answered any of her questions. What the hell was she going to tell Piers? What was she going to tell HQ? She didn't want the BSAA to send another person out here to try to recruit Chris. She knew he would just say no to them to like he did to her.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked in a calmer voice, breaking Sheva's train of thought.

She was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I saw that man grab at you."

"Oh. I was going to break up the fight but he stopped me, he thought I was going to hurt myself." She scoffed at the reason the man held her back.

"Hmm, he was probably right." Sheva stopped in her tracks and looked at Chris. He noticed she stopped walking and he looked back at her confused.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." She said in an irritated manner.

He let out a chuckle. "Sure you can." He continued to walk on.

Sheva chased after him again. "Hey! I _can _handle myself and I don't need any man to tell me whether I can or cannot!"

He smirked. "Good for you."

Sheva cursed at him under her breath. She picked up her pace and walked past him. Chris watched her from behind and had to admit that he liked the girl this way better rather than the pesky one always asking questions. They made it to the motel and Sheva went straight for her door. Without looking back she slammed her door behind her. Chris held back a laugh as he opened his own door.

Chris fell asleep thinking about the girl across the hall. She was cute, Chris thought. But it made him weary knowing that she knew him before and he knew her. Were they friends before? What did they talk about if they were? He continued wondering about these things as he drifted off.

Across the hall, Sheva was pissed off. Not because he didn't believe her when she said she was strong, but because he got a rise out of her. Sheva always felt belittled by her male colleagues when she was on missions. She knew she could hold her own and she showed them she could. But they always told her to stand back and let the men do the work.

There were few men that treated her with respect and equality. Josh Stone was the first to treat her well. They soon became friends and grew a strong friendship together. Another was Piers Nivans. They fought like crazy but they held great respect for each other; though they would never admit that to one another. Sheva thought of the other men she liked and bonded well with. She could think of a few more but her mind went back to one man: Chris Redfield.

**Author's note: **_Sheva's so cute, right? Getting all worked up and such :). I hope the fighting scene wasn't hard to follow. I'm not used to writing that kind of stuff, I'm such a romanticist that it makes it hard for me to convey that type of stuff into words. But I did my best and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_

_In the next chapter a certain someone (*wink wink*) comes to his senses and accepts an offer. Oooh! I've written a lot for this and I can't wait for you guys to read more!_

_Please leave a review/comment and favorite and while you're at it, why not follow this story? Please, with a cherry on top? :) I love when you guys leave me that stuff, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!_

_See you guys on Saturday, Sarai._


	6. Chapter 6: Accepting the Offer

Chapter 6: Accepting the Offer

**Author's note: **_Alright guys, I know this chapter is painfully short. So, what I was thinking was if I can get one new comment and one new follower today, I will upload the next chapter later tonight. What do you say? Do we have a deal? Hahaha. Either way, I'll still probably upload anyways :)._

_Oh, and I have a question for you guys: In your personal opinion, do you think Chris has blue or brown eyes? I read stories where sometimes he'll have blue or brown, but I'm not certain. I think though he has brown eyes. Anyways, what do you guys and gals think?_

_Thank you to fellow writer Sivan IXXX and Jill valentine for leaving me those comments, they're extremely motivating! And huge thanks to another fellow writer Sheva Alomar—very nice username, by the way—for leaving a comment, leaving a favorite _and _for_ _following!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

Chris woke up in panic. He had the nightmare again. He clutched at the sheets and took deep breaths. He didn't know why but the nightmare scared him so much more than they had before. His head was dizzy and heavy. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and focused on his breathing. The nightmare had been the same. He was chasing after her and he was too late. She died.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and laid his feet on the carpeted ground. He got up and went to the bathroom and washed his face. Last night he fell asleep thinking about her, he remembered. He had grown curious about her and he still didn't know her name. His head was swarming with thoughts and questions. He felt a little sick and decided he needed a hot shower.

As the water ran down Chris's body he tried to guess the girls name. But all the names he thought of just didn't seem to fit her. He thought maybe he'll just ask her again. _'She'll just avoid the question and starting interrogating me again,' _Chris thought. _'But she said I might remember…'_

Chris shook his head. The only way he'd remember her name is if he let her tell him about his past and who he really was. But he didn't really know if he wanted to know who he was. Chris finished his shower and dried himself off while still thinking about her.

He wiped the mirror above the sink clean of steam and condensation. He studied his reflection. "Who are you?" he asked himself. "Were you a good person? Or were you an asshole? Do you have family? A wife?"

'_You're talking to yourself,' _he thought. Chris thought of the offer the girl had made. He ran a hand through his wet hair and decided it was time that he found out who he was.

* * *

Sheva had woken up in better spirits that morning. She got up and went for a run. When she got back to the motel and was undressing for a shower, she heard something scratching at her window. She went to go see what it was but when she looked out the window, nothing was there. She forgot about it and went into the bathroom and took her shower.

Once she got out, she wrapped a towel around her body and started looking through her bag for something to wear. She heard the scratching again. As she was walking to the window to go inspect for the possible rodent bothering her, she heard a knock at the door.

Sheva held the towel around her body tightly and went to answer the door. As she swung it open, she was greeted with a smile from the last man she was expecting.

"Chris? What happened? Is something wrong?" Sheva rapidly asked.

"What? I can't come to see you?" Chris humorously asked.

"Uh…I just never thought you'd knock on my door." When Sheva was done talking she heard the scratching again, except it was louder and closer this time. She turned around and scanned her room.

Chris watched as she searched the room, "What's wrong?"

Sheva was still holding on to her towel while she looked around the window. "Huh? Oh. All morning I kept hearing something scratching at my window and I can't find it." Sheva was about to look under the bed when she realized she was half naked. "I'll be right back," she said as she grabbed her clothes. "Come on in."

As Sheva scurried off to the bathroom, Chris could hear the scratching as well. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He listened for the scratching and followed the sound. Sheva came out in jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

Chris walked over to a nightstand next to the window and kneelt down to look under it. "I think I found the culprit." He reached his hand under the stand and pulled out a small black kitten.

Sheva awed at the kitten in Chris's hand. She walked over to him holding her hands out for the kitten. Chris let out a small laugh and placed the feline in her hands. She immediately held the kitten to her chest and rubbed her nose in its soft fur. She stepped towards the bed and sat down still holding the small animal.

Chris just watched her as she cooed over the cat. He felt himself smile at the sight but the smile left as quickly as it came. He leaned against the wall and continued to look at the girl sitting on the bed. "Do you think it's a girl or boy?"

Sheva looked at him for a second; almost forgetting that he was there. She held the kitten in front of her and inspected it. "Hmm… I think it's a girl. I'll name her Sophie."

"So you're keeping it then?" Chris asked fascinated.

"Well, if her mother doesn't come and get her, than I'm keeping her," Sheva said while petting Sophie. "Aren't you a cutie pie? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" she said in a baby voice and rubbed her nose against the cats. Sheva set Sophie on the bed by the pillows and looked to Chris. "So, what made you decide to pay me a visit?"

"I want to take you up on your offer," Chris said while looking at the cat as it was getting comfortable on the bed. "I want to know who I am."

Sheva nearly jumped off the bed and shouted victory, but she contained herself. "I'm glad to hear that. Where do—"

She was cut off when Chris interrupted, "But there's only one way I will listen to you." She gave him a hesitant look and nodded for him to go on. "I'll let you inform me all about my past, if—and only if—you tell me about yourself."

'_Is he serious?'_ Sheva thought. She quickly grew nervous. "Why do I have to tell you about myself?"

"Because I don't know anything about you; I just know you're face. You know so much about me and it only seems fair if I know something's about you. Deal?" Chris held out his hand for her to shake and seal the deal.

Sheva thought for a moment. It seemed fair, she guessed. She took deep breath and shook his hand. "Deal."

**Author's note: ** _Oh, Chris, you sly dog! And can we all take a moment and acknowledge the cuteness that is Sophie the Kitten?! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)._

_In the next chapter, Chris learns the basics of his past and starts to feel "something" for a certain "someone". Oh la la. ;D_

_See you guys tonight! Sarai._


	7. Chapter 7: Learning the Basics

Chapter 7: Learning the Basics

**Author's note: **_Oh…my gosh! You guys are incredible! Maybe I should bribe you guys with chapters more often…maybe? Hahaha :)_

_Thanks to Sheva Redfield (adorable username!) for, well, everything! Haha, you did a lot and I very much appreciate it!  
To Sivan IXXX: I'd keep the kitty, too ;). And thank you very much! I aim for greatness!  
To Sheva Alomar: I thought he had brown eyes, thanks! And, hmmm, I like Alovans :D_

_So, here it is guys. Sheva tells Chris about the BSAA, but I didn't want her to explain it in dialogue, it would just drag on and on…and on. I don't know. Anyways, the next time Shev will talk about Chris, there will be a lot more explaining and dialogue._

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

Chris asked questions and Sheva answered. She had told him about the BSAA and what they did. That he had founded the paramilitary company with ten others. She informed him about the many B.O.W.s they had fought. She told him how the first recordings of these things, these creatures, came from a mansion in the outskirts of Raccoon City. She told him as much as she could about the incident. Sheva had read the report of the horrific mission when she first joined the BSAA in 2009, but that had been 4 years ago and she couldn't tell him in depth details.

He had asked questions about her as well; mostly about her involvement with the BSAA. She answered his questions with ease and honesty. But then he asked why she had joined. It was a simple question really, but not for Sheva. The reason she had joined was because she wanted to hurt the people that had hurt her. To hunt them down and make sure they never hurt anyone else.

However, this is not what she told Chris. She told him the she wanted to make sure people were safe from things they didn't even know existed. She made sure to sound calm and that this was the only reason, but she was uncertain if he fell for it.

Chris noticed that she had a very controlled manner about her when she answered his question about joining. He knew she was being vague and quick about it, but seeing that he didn't know her or know his self very well, he would ignore her reaction and maybe ask another time.

He was curious about more personal things in his life, too. But whenever the questions would come to mind, he'd become nervous and ask something else. He wasn't sure if he was ready to learn about the more intimate aspect of himself and he wasn't really sure if she knew about it. Again, he would ask another time.

Chris became silent after a while. Sheva was worried that maybe she said too much, too quickly. But he was the one who asked about himself and she went along with it. She turned around on the bed and looked at Sophie the kitten. The small animal was sleeping soundly against the much larger pillows. Sheva traced the tip of her finger along Sophie's nose to the back of her neck. Sophie opened her green eyes and gazed up at her new owner.

"She likes you."

Sheva jumped from the sudden voice filling the room. She looked back at Chris, who was now standing looking at the two on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a slight chuckle.

Sheva had a small smile on her lips as she looked at the sleepy kitty. "I think she does. I like her, too." She continued to pet the black fur Sophie had and soon the cat was purring. She turned back around to look at Chris. "How are you feeling?"

Chris was a little surprised by her question. "I feel fine. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're learning who you are. I mean, I don't know but if it was me, I'd be a little overwhelmed, I suppose. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Chris nodded. He understood why she asked but he wasn't really too sure how he was feeling. Everything she told him seemed as if it was just a fictional story or tall tale. But the things she said would tell him would match the images in his head, images he'd dream about. As if she was narrating these little scenes in his mind.

There was one dream, though, that he still was clueless about. It was the only dream he'd have of her. Chris could feel his head become heavy with thoughts. He looked to the girl on the bed, "I think that's enough for me today. Learning about myself is exhausting." She laughed at his reason for calling it a day.

'_She's got a nice laugh.' _Chris shook his head at the sudden thought. He noticed himself staring at her and quickly averted his gaze.

Sheva noticed the awkward tension rising and stood from the bed. "So, all that I told you, is it scaring you away?"

"I think what you told me about yourself scared me more than the things you told me about myself," Chris sarcastically said with a grin.

Sheva playfully gasped and punched him in the arm. Chris clutched at his arm as if she had really hurt him. She laughed at him and gestured toward the door. "You better get going Captain before I really punch you."

He scrunched up his nose and started to walk towards the door. "You know, even though I know now why you call me that now, I still don't like it."

She watched as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door to leave. She smirked at him, "Well, now that I know it bothers you, I'm gonna want to call you it that much more."

He laughed to himself. He looked back to her to see her standing in the middle of the room watching him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Without saying a word, he closed the door and left her alone in the small motel room.

Sheva let out a sigh of relief and fell onto the bed. Sophie bounced up a bit and let out a small meow. She apologized to the kitten. She stared at Sophie, lost in her thoughts. The kitten was growing uncomfortable under her gaze and got up to walk over to Sheva. Sophie rubbed her nose on Sheva's hand and Sheva raised her hand to pet her.

"We're getting somewhere…I think." Sheva thought aloud.

She called Piers to tell him what was going on and how it was going. He was surprised to hear that Chris finally agreed to listen to Sheva, but nonetheless was happy to hear of the news. They talked for a little while and soon he wished her good luck and bid her goodbye.

Sheva could feel herself getting tired. She hadn't slept well the night before and later she and Chris talked for a few hours. She wondered if he'd be going to the bar tonight. Whether he was or not, she was going to stay in tonight and get some much needed sleep. As she was about to crawl into the bed she remembered she had one more call to make, one that she'd been meaning to make since she found Chris a few days ago.

She looked to the clock and guessed it was pretty much morning in NYC. She grabbed her phone that was lying on the bedside table and dialed a number she grew to remember by heart after these last few years. She was calling Chris's sister, Claire Redfield.

**Author's note: **_What's that? Claire? Oooh. Haha! Thanks guys for reading and I hope you liked it! I know this chapter was short as well, but at least there were two updates today!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva makes a call and reminisces about the past. But what part of her past does she happen to think about? Hmmm… ;) Oh, and next chapter is over 2k words. Whoop whoop!_

_See you guys soon! Sarai._


	8. Chapter 8: Talking With an Old Friend

Chapter 8: Talking With an Old Friend

**Author's note: **_Next chapter! Yay! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I'm excited that Claire makes her first appearance. I mean, it's on the phone, but she's still included. Enjoy!_

_I'd like to apologize to some people who are posting comments for me and I haven't responded. I thought I'd let you know it's not because I'm avoiding your comments and/or reviews or anything. For some odd reason, FanFiction delays the comments and I don't receive them until quite a little later, but only some comments. I love every comment I get and I love replying to everyone, it just may take a little time till I can respond is all._

_Wow so many people to reply to! __**If you just want to read the story, feel free to skip this intro and delve into the chapter **__:)._

_To Sivan IXXX__: Haha, your words hold great power :). And I promise that the paces of these chapters are not being rushed, they are at a good progress, I believe. Glad to hear you like the story!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: What don't I love about your comment? Such a lovely review! Thank you for your generous words, they motivate so much. I do like the idea of writing more stories after this one, but I'm gonna finish this before I even think about starting another. Hope you like this chapter!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: How funny! Just an hour after your newer comment was posted, the one you were talking about went through! I completely understand about the preference to reading than writing. I get that way a lot of the time xD. Isn't Sheva wonderful? I agree, she's my favorite RE lady next to Claire. And it's about time Chris treated her better, I mean really! I feel so honored that you consider my story one of your favorites. Darling, thank you!  
__To PoppyPants__: Here's a longer chapter for you! Better watch out for Chris's elbow…and your nose! Hahaha. The romantic parts are coming very soon and the kinkiness too! ;D  
__To Jill valentine__: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the longer chapter :).  
__To Creva: __Isn't Sophie the cutest? Well, here's more for you to read!  
__To the Guest: __I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm having a lot of fun with it._

_Thank you everyone for your constant support with this story and my writing. My friends, you are uh-mazing! Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva sat at the edge of her bed and held her cell phone to her ear. She worried that it might be too early in NYC to call, but she knew Claire would be eager to hear the news about her brother. Sheva and Claire had become close friends and talked all the time over the last three years. When Sheva went on missions she didn't always have the time to talk but would do her best to find time to chat with her best friend.

Claire answered the phone after the fifth ring. "Sheva! What's up? How's it going?" She sounded so cheerful.

"Hey Claire, everything's good. How about you? How's Leon? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Ah, no, I was up anyways. I'm doing alright. Leon's doing very well; he's passed out right now. Whatcha up to?"

Sheva smiled at her easy-going attitude. "Nothing right now really but I have some good news."

"Oooh, some juicy gossip? Tell me all about it!"

Sheva had to laugh at her response. "Well, I don't know about gossip, but it's about Chris. Guess what? I found him!"

She could hear Claire scream on the other line. "You what?! You found him! Oh my gosh, that's great news!" She went silent for a moment. "Is he okay? Has anything happened to him?"

"He's fine. He's a bit of an ass, but he's healthy." Sheva was almost nervous to tell her the not-so-great part. "But Claire, he doesn't remember much."

"…what doesn't he remember?" Worry was evident in Claire's voice.

"Well, it's hard to say. I mean, he remembers names and places but he doesn't remember who or what they are."

"Oh no…this is terrible…" Claire had just gone from jumping with joy to now feeling like shit.

"But the good news is he's willing to listen to what I have to say. He only just agreed to it earlier this afternoon but it means he wants to know. I don't know how long it'll take for him to remember or if he will. But I'll do my damnedest to make sure he does. I promise."

"I was so angry that TerraSave or the BSAA wouldn't let me go on the mission to find him. I was about to go on my own until I found out they sent you to look for him. If I wasn't the one searching for him, I'm glad you were." Sheva knew that Claire meant every word she said.

"And Sheva? I know you're strong enough for this. I know you're the best person to help him remember; next to me, of course. Just please, bring him home." Claire's voice was shaking.

Sheva felt bad for being the person to bring bad news, but she knew Claire would rather know than not. "Hey, I'm bringing him home, okay? If I have to fight him tooth and nail, no matter what he's coming home."

Claire let out a sheepish laugh and sighed. "I know you will. He always did seem to listen to you."

It was Sheva's turn to laugh. It was true. Whenever she and Chris were on a mission together and the BSAA had requested something beyond stupid, Chris wouldn't hide his anger. He'd curse at them and tell them the simpler way about things. But she always managed to calm him down and encourage him to continue on with the mission; even when she cursed the BSAA for their stupidity as well.

Sheva was lost in thought when she finally realized Claire had been calling her name on the other line. "Huh? Oh, sorry Claire. I got distracted. But yeah, I really hope he does. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to retelling him all about his life. I feel like some creepy obsessed girl who knows everything about him."

Claire laughed loudly, "Sheva, you worry too much, you know that? In the end he'll be über grateful to you. I swear. For the hell of it, you should play games on him. Like lead him on to some weird story and see if he believes it."

Sheva giggled at the idea. "Ha! If I did that, he'd never trust me again! But I admit, it would pretty fun to see his reaction," she said with a smile.

"It would!" Claire's tone had lightened dramatically and Sheva was grateful for that. "It's so good to hear your voice Sheva. You won't believe how boring it gets here in the Big Apple."

"Oh, trust me Claire, I know. How's everything with TerraSave?"

"TerraSave is…well, it's TerraSave. There's not much to say about it."

"You're the smartest person they have." Sheva was sure about that. She liked TerraSave but they seemed a little snooty at times compared to the BSAA. But since Claire was working for them she knew that something was right about the company.

"You're damn right I am!"

* * *

The two talked for quite a long time. They joked and laughed. They had an odd sense of humor that only the other would get. Before Sheva knew it, they had been talking for about an hour.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get some sleep, Claire. I'll call you the next chance I get." Sheva yawned and stretched her legs outward on the bed.

"You better. And let me know how everything goes with my brother. He has a thick skull but you can do it." She could hear the smile in Claire's voice.

Sheva chuckled. "That's for sure. Thanks Claire. I'll take to you later. Good night."

"Good night, Sheva, and good luck."

Claire hung up and Sheva was once again engulfed by the silence of her room. She was truly tired now. She was glad she gave her the call. Sheva lied back on the bed and she remembered how she and Claire got to talking:

Sheva had just finished her first mission with Chris in Kijuju. It was the toughest one she had so far and she hoped it would be the toughest she had ever. But they had won the battle and all was good in the world, at least for now.

When she got back to base she was immediately offered a promotion and transfer to the North American branch of the BSAA by the big heads of the company. She had been surprised by the offer and said she'd like to think it over. They told her she had 48 hours to give them her answer and said to get some rest.

Sheva returned to her small home. She took a hot shower and started to relax in her welcoming bed when suddenly her phone buzzed to life with an incoming call. She gave an irritated sigh and answered the phone.

She held the phone to her ear and lay down on the bed, "Alomar."

"Sheva Alomar? Hi, this is Claire Redfield. I'm Chris Redfield's sister." Her voice sounded friendly.

"Oh, hi, I didn't know Chris had a sister."

She heard her scoff on the other line. "Figures. It seems he never tells anyone he has a sister. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for saving his ass and going with him on that crazy suicide mission. I told him he was crazy but I'm glad you were there with him the whole way through."

Sheva was caught off guard by the offered gratitude. "You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome. I thought the same thing but we finished what we started out for. I'm just glad it's over."

"I am, too. Was it as bad as Chris said it was?"

"Well, that depends. How bad did Chris say it was?"

Claire chuckled into the receiver of her phone. "He said it was so bad that he could—quote on quote—kill over now."

Sheva smiled and giggled. "Then yeah, it was as bad as Chris said it was."

Claire laughed on the other line. "Oh, that sucks! Well, like you said, it's over now. If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to keep working for the BSAA that I know. But I've just been offered a promotion and transfer to the North American branch. I haven't decided what I want to do yet though." Sheva was surprised at how easily she could talk with the girl on the other line. It was comforting to hear someone else's voice from the ones she had been hearing the last two days.

"Well, if you want my advice, you should take the offer. You get to live in NYC and still work for the BSAA. And also, don't tell Chris, but I'd feel a lot better with you fighting by his side than anyone else. Oh, and I'd really like to meet you."

Sheva took in a deep breath, "Well, thanks. I appreciate your advice and I'd like to meet you, too. I'll think about it. It's just a lot to take in."

"It really is. You need rest and I'm not helping with keeping you on the phone. But either way, I know you'll make the right decision." The two ended up talking for a while longer. This would become a regular thing when they talked. After a while latter, the two said goodbye and told each other that they'd talk again soon.

When Sheva woke up the next morning she had decided what she wanted to do. She quickly got up, dressed herself and went straight to the BSAA base. She told the men that she accepted their offer. They were most happy with her decision and told her they looked forward to seeing her in NYC.

The person she talked to next was Josh Stone. He was the man who trained her when she joined the BSAA and together they grew a strong brother/sister-like bond. He admitted that he was sad to see her go but he was excited for her as well. She gave him a tight hug and kissed his check promising she would call him often and visit when she could.

As she was walking to leave the base to go back to her house and start packing, she noticed Chris talking to some other men. She walked over to him and greeted him with a smile.

He turned towards her and returned her warm smile with his own. He looked to the men he was just talking with. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later." The men nodded and walked off. "How's it going, Sheva?"

"I'm very well, thank you. How's Jill doing?"

Chris's smile faded and his expression was serious. "She's doing alright. She has a lot of recovering to do."

Sheva patted him on the arm. "Hey, she's a strong woman; I know she'll pull through."

Chris had to smile at her optimism. "You're right. She is strong, but what about you? How are you holding up?"

She appreciated his concern. "I'm good; exhausted, but good. How about you?"

Chris took a deep breath, "Same. But I'm happy it's over…finally."

She smiled at him. "Oh, I got a call last night; a call from your sister."

Chris's eyebrows furrowed. "Claire? Why did she call you?"

"She wanted to thank me, but I told her it wasn't necessary."

Chris already knew what Claire had thanked her for. She had chewed his ass out about how stupid he was for going on such a mission last night on the phone. She thanked God that there was at least someone sensible with him the whole time, that someone being Sheva. "That sounds like Claire. She's an earful sometimes."

Sheva laughed, "Oh no, I like her. She's confident in what she says."

Chris nodded in agreement. Sheva was right about that. Claire was a headstrong girl and didn't let anyone tell her otherwise.

"I've got good news—well, good news for me at least." Chris listened and waited for her to go on. "I've been promoted and transferred to the North American branch."

He smiled. "That's great! You earned it."

"Thanks, Chris." They talked for a few minutes longer until Sheva said she needed to go pack for her departure. They said temporary goodbyes and she left. Chris watched as she walked off and he had to admit to himself he was looking forward to having her around in the future. He stood there for a short while thinking about the conversation they just had before he went to go talk to the guys he had been chatting with before Sheva had shown up.

Sheva was brought back to the present time and place when she felt Sophie rub her head in her palm. Sheva lay on her bed in the small motel room in the tiny town in Edonia. She let out a sad sigh, thinking about those memories always seemed to put her in a depressing mood lately. She looked to the small kitten. Sheva thought for a small while longer before she returned Sophie to the pillows and crawled under the covers herself.

She started to drift off before she said aloud, "I miss those times."

**Author's note: **_I miss those times, too, Sheva… *sniff sniff* I'm alright. Haha. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Such a nice change having a longer chapter, huh? This was actually a two-parter but in the end I decided it should just be one part._

_Next time, we learn what's been haunting Sheva. What could it be? So many possibilities! I admit the next chapter is slightly short but I will make up for it. Promise!_

_See you in two days! Sarai._


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares of Nostalgia

Chapter 9: Nightmares of Nostalgia

**Author's note: **_Alrighty everyone. Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for it being so short again. So, I will upload the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on how this chapter does and my own personal schedule. I still hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!_

_**If you'd like to go ahead and read the chapter, feel free to skip the intro and begin reading :). **__I'm sorry for the fact that I reply to guys this way but it's just so convenient for me. I hope you understand._

_To Sheva Redfield__: I'm happy to hear you liked the previous chapter :). I've actually gone against my word and I have started coming up with a new story. Gasp! Haha.  
__To Justsomegirl17__: The people of FanFiction are picking on you! Hahaha. Claire is a cutie, but I'm like you: Sheva will always be my favorite :D. Thank you, love, very much!  
__To murf smurf__: The ever growing ChrisxPiers fanfics can be overwhelming sometimes, right? Haha. I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying my story and I'm happy to let you know I'm writing more. I don't know if I'll go into full depth with Claire and Leon in this story, but I always liked the idea of them being a couple :).  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Claire is definitely rooting for the two to get together :). As am I! Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy the update.  
__To PoppyPants__: I'm ever so slightly confused by your comment, haha :P. I had no intention of stalling my writing or chapters, but I've written actually quite a lot for this story. I'm actually taking a minute's break of writing the 19__th__ chapter as I type this. A bazooka?! Oh, that mental image is hilarious! Hahaha! I'll just let you in on a little secret: chapter 14 is a special_ _chapter, if you know what I mean. Whether or not I tease people with holding off posting the chapters post of the 14__th__, we'll see. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
__To Sheva Alomar: __No worries. Thanks for reading and glad to hear you're enjoying it!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva woke up in a jolt. She was covered in a light layer of sweat and was panting a bit. She had the nightmare again, the one about her parents. She didn't have this dream so often but it frightened her enough to make her wake in such a troubled state. It replayed in her head as she tried to catch her breath while lying back down next to Sophie who had become paranoid of Sheva's sudden violent wake.

_Sheva was sitting at the kitchen table while watching her mother cook up breakfast and listening to her hum a soft melodic tune. Her father walked in, stood behind her mother and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Her mother leaned her figure into him and smiled saying good morning. Her father returned the smile and morning greeting and went to sit down at the table next to Sheva._

_He reached a hand over and rustled her hair, "Good morning my little ankle biter!"_

_Sheva giggled and made a biting gesture at him. "Good morning daddy!"_

"_So, what do my ladies have on their agenda this lovely day?" he asked lightly to the two of them._

_Her mother brought over a few plates and set them down in front of the two sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting their morning home cooked food. "Well, we thought we might go to Egypt and explore the ancient tombs," her mother said in a fantastical way. Sheva loved it when her mother would joke around and exaggerate their planned days._

_Her father smirked and played along, "Well, you sure are busy ladies! Bring me back a piece of the sphinx, maybe?"_

_Next, her mother brought over a plate full with sausage and eggs. "If we have time, dear, I'll bring you back a whole pyramid."_

_Her father laughed loudly and started shoveling food onto his plate. "I look forward to it."_

_Sheva watched the entire playful scene her mother and father just exchanged and couldn't help but smile. She started eating her breakfast when her father asked what she would be up to that day. She answered with a shrug and put a fork full of eggs in her mouth._

_Her mother looked at her, "Sheva will be studying mathematics and the way an animal cell works today." Sheva scrunched up her nose in disgust as if she was trying to forget that she had schoolwork to do._

"_Oh, when I was your age…" her father turned to her and started on one of his long stories about his childhood._

_20 minutes later her father stood from the table and placed his messy empty plate in the sink. He straightened the tie around his neck and combed a hand through his light brown hair. "Well, I'm off to work, I guess."_

_Her father walked over to her, smoothed her hair with his hand and kissed her forehead. "Don't be too hard on your mom. She's taller and stronger." He winked at her and Sheva giggled at her father's silly warning. He scooted over to her mother and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered in to her ear. Her mother smiled warmly and kissed him back. He grabbed his brief case and walked out the door while waving goodbye._

_She and her mother finished their breakfast. They laughed at one another's silly and simple jokes and would talk about random things. Her mother started warming up water in the sink to start washing dishes when she told Sheva to go start her schoolwork._

_Sheva rolled her eyes with attitude, but nonetheless grabbed her schoolwork papers and went into the sun room to start her math. She was solving the equations that her mother had prepared for her and she came across an equation she needed help with. She called out for her mother for her assistance._

"_I'm coming," she could hear her mother call from the kitchen. A minute later her mother was standing in the sun room. Sheva looked up to her and stopped breathing._

_Her mother had large gashes all over her body along with huge tears that looked like claw marks. She was covered head-to-toe in blood. Her mother just stood there looking at Sheva as if she herself was completely fine._

"_Well, Sheva, what is it you needed you help with?"_

That's when the dream would end. Relentlessly, she'd wake up in panic and fear. She first had this dream when she was 15 when she fought and defeated her first B.O.W. Once she finally saw what one of the infected enemies looked like, all she could think about was if that's the kind of species that killed her parents.

Sheva's parent's died together away from Sheva's sight. They actually died in a factory accident, the one her father worked at and she really didn't know if it was a B.O.W. or not. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but think about what kind of pain they went through. It was a morbid thought, she knew, but it stayed in her mind like a parasite.

Sheva looked towards the clock and discovered it was twenty past ten. She slept in more than she intended but she didn't bother dwelling on it. She stayed in bed with Sophie the kitten for another hour just thinking about her past.

She wondered if Chris was going to come over to ask more questions about his past. The idea of him seeing her like she was (sweaty from the nightmare and her hair was probably a mess) made her get up and take a shower. She thought it silly to worry about her appearance when it was only Chris, a person she was—or used to be good friends with.

Once she rinsed her body of soap, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She put on dark jeans and a deep plum colored tube top that hugged the curve of her torso and showed off her shapely shoulders. She didn't want to wait around for Chris, so she decided to get some things at the local general store that the woman at the desk in the lobby directed her to.

She picked up a few regular things at the store like shampoo and conditioner and some cat food for Sophie. When she got back to her motel room she noticed that Chris's light was on. She unlocked her door and put her purchased items in their places. Once she filled two small plastic bowls of cat food and water, Sophie ran at them and greedily devoured her small buffet of food and water.

Sheva waited for a small while then she decided upon going to Chris this time. She put on a light sweater and checked herself in the mirror by the door. She approved of her reflection and opened the door. Once she closed it behind her she took a deep breath and gave three gentle knocks on the door across from her own, patiently waiting for him to answer.

**Author's note: **_Okay, so I know that the ending is kinda…weird. I like cut it off at an odd moment. But when I wrote this, I was tired I just ended it there :P. Poor Sheva, right? What a terrible dream! Hope you guys enjoyed this addition!_

_In the next chapter, Chris can't seem to control his thoughts or his wandering eyes. Haha. He has his past and Sheva on his mind and he can't understand why these thoughts are creeping into his brain. He can't control them and maybe he doesn't want to…dun dun dunnnnn!_

_See you guys later, Sarai._


	10. Chapter 10: No Need to Be Afraid

Chapter 10: No Need to Be Afraid

**Author's note: **_Oh, man. I meant to update this last night but personal matters got in the way. But now I have access to my laptop and I can upload the next chapter!_

_I'm so glad to hear that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for your kind words! Here's the next chapter, as promised. This is more in the perspective of Chris and I have to admit that I love this chapter :)._

_To Justsomegirl17__: Oooh, masterminding in the works! Watch out! Hahaha :). I was giggling when I wrote that author's note, but it's completely true! He can't control himself ;D. Anyway, thank you for the compliment on my name. It's biblical and means princess :). Bonjour, darling, hope you like the chapter!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: Oh, no need to apologize! I actually had this certain idea since I played RE6 (I don't want to give too much away right now) but since this story is doing so well, I'm excited to write more! Thank you for the motivation! And I'm sorry if this chapter brought back bad memories. I sort of understand. I don't see my dad often either, majorly because he has a new girlfriend. Anyhow, I'm sorry you have to go through that. It's terrible when a child can't talk or see their parent often. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you get to see your dad more often :).  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Haha, yes, Sheva's got a support system going xD. The only reason I can update often is because I only have one story. You are a lot more ambitious than I am! Haha, I'm too lazy to have more than one story going at one time :P. But I love your ResiEvil stories very much and I hope you continue them :)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

To say the least, Chris didn't have the greatest night sleep. When he had gotten back to his room after talking to the girl the night before he felt something he wasn't familiar with. He didn't know how to identify it. He felt unsure—the things she told didn't seem real. Confused—however, as untrue as they sounded, they seemed to fit his dreams and the images in his head. And finally alone—he had this whole other life that he felt wasn't his own.

He wondered if anyone else had tried to search for him. If anyone else out there cared enough for him to come to a foreign country, want to help him remember and convince him to come back. He had no clue if there was someone else, but there was one person he was sure of; the girl across the hall.

She had come into his unnerving life and fought with and for him. With him, because he was stubborn—as was she—and _for_ him, because she wanted to help him regain his memory. He still didn't know who this girl was and it irritated him to high levels.

These thoughts and feelings kept going through his mind. He thought his head was going to explode. He looked to the clock and realized he had been silently thinking to himself in his room for almost 2 hours. He could feel himself shutting down but he was scared to sleep. He knew a nightmare was waiting for him. Reluctantly, he finally fell into slumber.

However he awoke, panting and sweaty. He indeed had the nightmare. She had died all over again. But this time, when he woke, he wasn't scared like he always was. Granted, when he woke he was panicked and nervous but relief instantly washed over him. Maybe it was the fact that it was a dream, but Chris knew better. He knew he felt relieved because he knew the girl was in fact alive. She was only two doors away from him. It comforted him and he accepted it.

When she had first arrived, he thought his life was to become a living hell with her bombarding him with questions. But soon he realized she might be a blessing in disguise. He was scared to learn about the person he really was. But the idea of her being there with him and telling him about his life made him eager to learn more. He also worried that she might leave and give up on him. The idea frightened him immensely.

The sun was shining brightly in his room. He rose out of bed and stepped into the shower. The hot water cleansed his skin and made his nerves come to life, the water cascaded down his body. He rubbed his chin and instantly felt stubble. He thought of how he looked; he knew it made him look older than he actually was and gave him a look that warned people not to dare bother him. He thought of what the girl might think of his appearance. _'She probably thinks you're some crazy old man,' _he thought.

He shook his head and rid himself of his self-consciousness. He noted that the girl had a youthful appearance. She had a fresh and pretty face, glowing skin and bright hazel eyes. She also had full smooth lips. Chris caught himself thinking about her in such a way and quickly chased the thought away. He didn't even know her name!

He got out of the shower and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the mirror. After getting a quick glimpse of his reflection, he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the complimentary razor the motel offered. He started shaving his jaw and made his way to his chin. Once he was done, he washed his face getting rid of any residue of the snipped hair.

He looked at himself in the mirror and stared. Before, he looked tired and withered and now after the shave, he looked a bit younger. He decided he liked the way he looked this way better. He dried his hair with his towel and searched for some clothing.

While putting his shirt on, he noticed that his clock read the exact same time as it did when he went to bed. He walked over to the side table and grabbed the small technology in his large hand, "Piece of shit." Great, now he didn't know the time of day. He was about to throw the small item across the room when out of nowhere, he heard a soft knock on the door.

He thought who it might be and then it clicked that it must have been the girl from across the hall. He felt his heartbeat quicken and quickly placed the clock back in its place. He was about to answer the door when he stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. _'Calm the fuck down. It's just the girl.'_ He repeated this thought a few more times in his head, and then when he felt ready, he opened the door and sighed inwardly.

She smiled up at him and studied his face for a moment. "You shaved." It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

He rubbed his chin, "I did."

"You look nice." She tilted her head and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Oh. Come in." Chris moved to the side of the door way to make way for her. She nodded her head as if to say thank you and walked in. He closed the door and turned to her. She was looking around the room, taking in the atmosphere.

"Not much in the way of diversity in this motel is there?" she asked. His room looked just like hers only mirrored. She walked towards the small couch and took a seat.

"No, I suppose not." He still stood by the door watching her. He noted that the top she wore complimented her. The deep purple brought out the warm gold in her skin and made her skin look luminescent. Chris caught himself again, thinking about her in a more intimate manner and pushed the thought to the back of his head.

She noticed him staring at her and quickly became uncomfortable under his gaze. _'Did I put my sweater on inside out or something? Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She wrapped the sweater she wore tighter around her body becoming self-conscious.

He noticed her gesture and immediately he averted his gaze. _'You're freaking her out, you idiot!' _he screamed at himself in his mind.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

Chris was pulled away from the chanting in his head when he braved to look back her again. "Huh? Oh, yea. Uh, so, what are you doing here?" Chris said in a low voice.

"Well, you came to me yesterday, so I thought I might come to you today. That is if you want to learn more about yourself." Sheva realized how weird that sounded. She watched as he took a seat on the edge of his messy bed, facing her.

He simply nodded. He didn't really know what to say. It became silent for a moment. He stared at the floor between the two of them. He thought of something to say and decided to go the honest route, "I do want to know more. But the things I'm curious about, I'm afraid to know them."

Sheva was surprised at what she heard. He had just opened up to her and it caught her way off guard. She thought for a moment and then looked to him. "What are you afraid of?"

Chris looked right back at her and became nervous to confess his reasoning. He opened his mouth to say something but chickened out and shut his lips. He looked away from her and cursed at himself once again, but this time for being a coward.

Sheva picked up on his hesitation. She'd never seen him like this; at a loss for words. She stood up and tentatively walked over to him, making sure not to scare him with her closeness. She sat on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He felt the warmth of her hand seep through his shirt. He looked to her and noticed the soft look in her hazel eyes. "Whatever it might be that frightens you, you should know: you don't need to be afraid."

**Author's note: **_Aw, Sheva's so sweet. And I think it's fair enough to say that Chris has feelings for this girl, yeah? I think so :)._

_In the next chapter, Chris confronts Sheva about the hesitant answer she gave him about joining the BSAA. Sheva decided it's fair to open up to him. But how will he take her honesty? We shall see!_

_I can't wait for Saturday! See you then, Sarai._


	11. Chapter 11: Retelling an Unwanted Past

Chapter 11: Retelling an Unwanted Past

**Author's note: **_Whoop whoop! It's Saturday, people!_

_Hiya everyone! How's it going? Well, here's an update! Hope you all enjoy it. In this chapter, Sheva opens up to Chris about her parents and her past. And they get a little…cuddly ;D!_

_I seem to get questions often lately on if whether or not this story will have a lemon. I giggle when I get asked and I thought I'd just state whether or not I will include one now. There will be a lemon. It'll be coming up soon and there will be plenty of…'citrus'! I just had to say that! I thought I'd warn you all and if you are uncomfortable with that sort of stuff, well…I did rate this 'Mature', didn't I? The lemon won't come for another few chapters, but don't say I didn't warn you! Haha ;P._

_Thank you everyone for your delightful comments! Thank you to CryHOg for favoriting and following 'Refusing To Remember'! Sorry if I forget to thank the lovely people that send favorites and followings my way, I just have a bad habit of forgetting to express my gratitude when I write these notes :P. I feel like I have this little club of commenters and I love it! Haha :D  
__To Sheva Redfield__: I'm glad to know you liked the last chapter! Thank you, my father and I aren't as close as we used to be. But I'm very close with my mom and I'm thankful for that. My parents have been divorced for 5 years now and I think overall it was a good thing they did xD. Well, I'd like to thank your dad personally for serving and protecting the country that my family and I live in! You're right, of course Sheva is beautiful! Haha, hope you like this chapter!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: It makes me smile to know that you smile when I update! Haha! Psh. Stalker, smalker. It doesn't matter! I'm just happy you're reading and enjoying the story :). I hope the baby shower went well. I love babies! I'm not Italian either, but you know what? Arrivederci, darling!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Oh, Sheva, what a sweetie pie! Haha. Hmm, maybe there will be a flashback. Pst! There will be in the future chapters ;D! Happy Saturday and I hope you like the update!  
__To PoopyPants__: It appears your comment came in late. But no worries about little Sophie; if she is running around and sleeping comfortably, I think she's most healthy and well fed. I shall never let her starve or weaken! Haha, I love animals to much to do that._

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

"Whatever it might be that frightens you, you should know: you don't need to be afraid."

Chris felt relief wash over him. He appreciated her words of encouragement and he gave a small smile and thanked her. They sat there quietly for a moment. She still had her hand his shoulder and sat close to him. "You're not going to tell me who are you are, are you?"

She laughed lightly and removed her hand, "Not a chance. But you'll remember…I know it."

Chris could still feel the small weight of her hand on his shoulder but he tried to forget about it. He chuckled at her response. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

She smiled at him. "So, what shall I tell you today?"

He thought for a moment. What did he want to learn first? He took a deep breath, "Do I have any family?"

Claire quickly came to Sheva's mind. "You have a sister. Her names Claire, she's great."

"Claire?" He recognized the name. He had a few dreams and memories of her.

"Ring a bell?" Sheva asked.

Chris nodded. _'Oh, thank God,'_ she thought. "What do remember about her?"

"She has red hair and she's fairly tall. She's also a smart ass," he said humorously. "I remember her but I didn't realize she was my sister."

Sheva didn't need to be told anymore of Claire's appearance and personality, "That's her. You guys are really close. She went looking for you when you went missing after the incident in Raccoon City and then you rescued her from Rockfort Island." She told him all about the fiasco on Rockfort Island and about the Code Veronica virus. She noted his silence. She slid to floor and sat down, resting her back on the side of the bed.

Chris watched as she settled herself on the floor. She just told him about his sister and for once, it fit. The images of Claire in his mind seemed to make sense. It freaked him out slightly. For once, he remembered a bit of his past and knew it was his own. A smile crept up on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sheva asked looking up at him.

"It's just, finally, something makes sense. I believe it. I know that she's my sister."

Sheva felt a sudden pang of jealously towards Claire. Chris could remember her and admit that he did. But he didn't even know Sheva's name. Then she let go of the jealously, remembering that Claire was his sister after all. _'It's great that he remembers her; it's a break through,'_ she told herself.

"That's wonderful," she said in a soft voice. "Claire's going to be so happy to hear that. You can talk to her you know? She'd love it."

Chris suddenly shied away. He remembered her, but he wasn't ready to make contact.

Sheva noticed his quick change of attitude. "I'm sorry, you don't have to though. It was just a suggestion. Do it whenever you want and when you're ready," she said anxiously.

It was Chris's turn to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I know what you meant. I just don't think I'm ready to talk with her right away." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and couldn't help but notice how small she was; half his size really.

Not thinking, Sheva rested her head on his hand. She could feel the callus on his knuckles against her cheek. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation.

"Can I ask you something?"

The question brought Sheva back to the moment. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "What is it?"

"Yesterday, when I asked why you joined the BSAA, I couldn't help but notice your urgency to get past the question so quickly. If you don't mind me asking, why did you react that way?" he asked in a low, gentle voice.

Sheva's breath caught in her throat. _'So he did see past the façade.'_

"Um…" Sheva was delaying answering his question. "Well, I _was_ honest. The reason I joined was because I want to stop the bad people. But…" she took a deep breath. "What motivated me to join was because of my parent's death."

Chris felt guilty. He could hear the hesitation and sadness in her voice. He quickly slid off the bed and sat next to her on the floor and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…please forgive me."

She let out a defeated chuckle and leaned into him. "You don't need to apologize. It's fair you know these things."

Chris tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer. The feeling of her weight against his side was oddly a comforting feeling. They were both quiet for a minute; neither really sure what to say next.

Sheva was the first to speak, "It was the early afternoon on a Tuesday. I remember playing a game with my mother. We were so happy. Then the telephone rang and my mother went to answer it. Her whole expression changed. She talked in a hushed tone into the phone making sure I didn't hear anything. I know now that my uncle had called informing her that his sister—my father's sister—had passed away. She hung up the phone and turned to me. She told me get ready because she was taking me to stay at my uncle's house while she ran an errand. She drove me to his house and after she walked me to his front door, she kissed my forehead. She told me she'd be back to pick me up in about an hour." Sheva's voice was small and barely above a whisper.

"My mother had gone to the factory my father worked at to tell him about his sister…turns out that that factory was a final test location for one of the Umbrella Corporation's bio-organic weapons; with the help of the local government, Umbrella destroyed my village and all inhabitants after the test was complete. However, I was told that the incident was a freak accident." Sheva could feel hot tears in her eyes ready to fall down her cheeks. But she forced them back and continued on.

"After their death, I stayed with my uncle and his seven children. I hated it there so much… Eventually, I ran away. I was wandering around when a truck driver stopped me and offered to take care of me. I was so young and I had nowhere to go, so I went with him. He did take care of me, he was a good man. But, unknown to my knowledge, he was part a guerrilla group. I joined them and soon I learned what really happened to my parents. I stayed with the guerrillas until I was 15, then I was contacted by American operatives to stop Umbrella's attempt to sell a BOW. With my help help, the deal was stopped and afterward I was offered a chance to start a new life in America. I accepted and four years later, I was graduated from Yale and my benefactor referenced me to the BSAA. I started training and eight months later, I was an operative agent assigned to the West African branch."

Sheva took a deep breath. She had just pretty much played out her entire life before him; skipping minor details, of course. She pulled away from Chris's side and turned to look at him, his hand now resting on her knee. "Then I was assigned a mission to be partnered with a notorious American agent, who happened to be a founder. That agent was you."

Chris listened to her the whole time, taking in every word and every breath. He was thankful that she opened up to him. He wondered if she had opened up to him before when he was still the man she knew. He chuckled when she told him about her assigned partner with her first major mission. "Lucky you," he said sarcastically, slightly insulting himself.

"I _was_ lucky," she said while looking him in the eyes. "If you were partnered with someone else, things would probably still be okay, but if you weren't there at all…the entirety of Africa, if not the world, would be fully populated with the infected right now."

Chris puffed out a breath and looked off into the distance.

She watched him as he thought about what she had just said. "I know that may be heavy on your shoulders. But really, you are a hero. You may not think so, or know so, but I know many people would be thanking you right now if they could."

He looked to her and nodded understandingly. Was she telling him the truth? Were there really people out there who looked at him as a hero? _'You must have been something great,' _he thought to himself.

"You were always humble about it though." Her spoken words broke him away from his thoughts. He gave her a look that questioned her statement. "You would always say that it was your duty to protect the people and that you did for them. Then," she giggled, "You'd end up thanking them for letting you fight for them; such a gentleman."

Chris laughed aloud. "Did I really do that?"

She laughed along with him. "Yeah, you did! That's one of the reasons why I started to like you. You were always kind to others; you're a giver, not a taker."

Chris laughed but he noted that she just said she liked him. _'In what way did she like me? Does she still like me? If she does, how much and in what way?' _he thought to himself.

Her laughing faded and what was left was a bright smile on her face. He admitted that his dreams never really did her beauty justice. She was beautiful. He studied her face from her eyes, to her nose, then to her lips. He lingered on her perfect lips for a small while until he continued on studying her features. She had a long, delicate neck and her collar bone was bare for the eyes to see. Her arms were thin and toned. Chris could feel his heart beat faster when he discreetly looked to her chest. Her breasts looked slightly large on her frame and they were perfect.

Chris knew he should look away, like he did the few times before. But this time, he couldn't bring himself to look away…and he wasn't going to.

Sheva could feel Chris's eye wandering over her body, but this time she didn't hide or turn away. She let him look at her and she felt a sense of pride. She could feel her blood heat up and her skin become sensitive. She had the sudden urge to lean over to him and press her lips against—Sheva's train of thought was interrupted when her phone went off in her pocket, filling the silence that had come over the room with its annoying ringing.

'_Goddammit, Piers,'_ she cursed in her mind. She didn't have to look at the caller id; she already knew who it was. She gave Chris an apologetic look and he nodded. She stood and flipped open her phone and held it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked irritated, not caring how she sounded to Piers right now.

Sheva could feel her knees weaken when she heard a voice she rarely talked to speak on the other line. "Sheva? It's Jill Valentine."

**Author's note: **_Darn you, Jill! No, I kid. But, still…they were having a moment :(… Hope you all enjoyed this addition. It was lots of fun to write._

_Anyways, in the next chapter, Sheva and Jill have a not-so-pleasant chat. The phone call makes Sheva take a few steps back and analyze her current situation. She tells Chris more about the intimate side of his past and Chris isn't sure how he feels about it. What do I mean by that? You'll have to find out! Muhahaha—*cough cough*—hahaha!_

_Monday can't come soon enough! See you guys next time, Sarai._


	12. Chapter 12: To Recognize the Boundaries

Chapter 12: To Recognize the Boundaries

**Author's note: **_Alrighty, so before anyone reads this, I just want to say that I don't dislike Jill Valentine. Haha, it may come across that way in this chapter but it will be explained later why she acts this way. Jill is a great character and one of my favorites. Well, unless she comes between Sheva and Chris, then sh*t will go down! Nah, I kid :). I like when Jill is paired with Carlos or Josh; I think their lighter and more humorous attitudes go good with hers, which I feel is more serious and mature. Nonetheless, I thinks she is a great character of RE! But anyways, I felt it necessary to say that, because I know a lot of you guys like Jill and I don't want to bash her or anything. I can't stress that enough. She will be shown in a better light later in the story, I promise!_

_Also, I know that this chapter is pretty short compared to the other's I've been writing (the only reason it's over 2k words is because of the author's note). So I want to ask for your advice. __**Should I put up the next chapter tonight or tomorrow to make up for this shorter one or should I not bother and wait the two days? **__I ask because I don't want to spam you guys with a ton of updates. I ask for your opinion and I hope to hear back from you guy's on what I should do._

_To Sheva Redfield__: I'm on the same boat with you, I'm not a JillxChris fan, but that's not surprising. Considering I'm writing a Creva fanfic after all! Creva forever! Haha. But I do like Jill as a whole. Oh, and I had to add that whole coughing bit in my laugh. I had to realistic! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the Creva-ness!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: You're good at guessing, you know that? Hahaha, I will explain more about the relationship between Jill and Chris later in the story. Drama-rama! I have to be sneaky. I need to keep you (the reader) interested, don't I? :)  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Time travel would be quite handy :). It's cute that he's shy to talk to Claire, haha. You're right; they aren't the closest of people… I like Jill, too. She's not shown in the nicest of manners in this chapter, but like I said in the note: she will be explained and shown in a better light later on :D. Aw, man. I think Shev should silence her phone from now on, yeah? Babies are so cute, but I don't think I could have one. At least not for another ten years or so! My responses are all over the place, so don't you worry about it! Arrivederci, love :).  
__To Potiphar's Wife__: PoopyPants! Haha, I'll always know you that way. The last chapter was one of my favorites. They took a new step together, even though it kinda got held off because of the phone call. The story will start being more descriptive of the moment and explain emotions more. I went faster in the beginning because I didn't want Chris to act that way the whole time. You know, like an ass? Chris and Jill have a past, yes, but it's not glorious or fantastical. It'll be realistic and honest. And I talk a lot too, but who cares?! I'm gonna talk a mile a minute if I want, haha. To my knowledge, a lemon is a chapter or story that contains sexual content. Maybe more on the raunchy side, too. That's what I think it is. Oh, good heavens! Elderly orgy? No, thank you. Ha, hope you like the chapter. Sophie won't show up for another few chapters. She's having a party and feast in the other motel room, whoop whoop!  
__To Sheva Giulia__: Hi! I'm so glad you found my story and I'm even happier you like it! Welcome to the Creva Fandom! And I will for sure be writing more, thanks and I hope you enjoy this update!_

_Hope you guys like the chapter and please let me know about uploading another tonight! Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

"Jill? Uh, hi, how are you?" To say that Sheva was surprised was an understatement. She and Jill Valentine rarely spoke to each other in person, let alone on the phone.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. How are you?" Her voice had no emotion in it.

Sheva looked to Chris sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. He was looking up at her, not necessarily listening, but watching her. He noticed she said the name Jill. He recognized the name but didn't really know who the woman was.

"I'm alright, thanks. Is something wrong?"

"No, not necessarily," she said. "But I got news that you found…you know. You found Chris."

"Um, yeah, I did. Only a few days ago." Sheva didn't know what to say, she felt awkward talking about Chris with him right there in front of her.

"When are you bringing him back?" Jill's question sudden and sounded territorial.

Sheva walked over to the small couch that she had occupied only half an hour ago and sat down. "I'll bring him back when he's ready."

Chris caught on that he was the person in question in her phone call. He looked away from her and thought what kind of questions she was being asked.

"What do mean 'when he's ready'? What's wrong with him?"

Sheva gritted her teeth together. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just forgotten something's."

"Like what? What has he forgotten?" Jill sounded quick and urgent.

"To be honest, a lot of things—I'm helping him, though."

"You're helping him? Look, just bring him back and let the professionals help him."

'_What the fuck is her problem?'_ Sheva thought to herself. Even though, in past situations, it was evident that Jill never really favored Sheva, she always managed to be professional. But now, Jill wasn't holding back and she was belittling Sheva's skills.

"If I could bring him back now, don't you think I would? He's fine. I'll let you know more later." She wanted to throw the small device in her hand across the room but controlled herself.

"He's there with you, isn't he? I want to talk to him." It wasn't a question Jill was asking, it was a demand.

"I don't think he's ready for that." Sheva could feel her anger rising but she decided she needed to be professional and gentle about this. "Look, Jill, I know you're worried about him. We all are, but this isn't something that can be blown over and forgotten about. It's gonna take a little bit of time. But know that I'm—," Sheva looked to Chris, who was staring at the floor and had a sad expression on his face. "—we're doing the best we can. We're getting there. And when he talks to you, it'll be because he's ready and he wants to, alright?"

Sheva could hear Jill give an angered, yet surrendering sigh. "Fine. But you better let me know what happens and tell me how he's doing, okay? I've been left out of the loop on a lot of things and I'm not going to let it pass this time."

Sheva rolled her eyes but she understood where Jill was coming from. "I'm not going to hide anything from you. I've always been honest with you, Jill. I'll talk with you soon, I promise."

"I know you've always been honest, Sheva, I'm sorry. I just wish I was the one there with him…" It was silent on the line for a second or two. "I'll be waiting for an update. Goodbye." And the line went flat.

Sheva closed the phone and looked at it in the palm of her hand. She looked to Chris who was now gazing at her. She quickly felt guilt and looked back at her palm. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought to herself.

Just a few minutes ago she was ready to kiss him. But when Jill called, she realized that she could never do that. Chris and Jill were together for a long time and from what she could tell, it sounded like Jill wanted him back. The worst part was she felt as if she was taking advantage of Chris, because he had no idea what the consequences were. He didn't know that he had someone back home waiting for his return besides Claire. Sheva put the phone down beside her on the couch and started to rub her temples with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" She was brought back to the present when she heard Chris's voice.

"Oh, sorry, just caught up in my own thoughts. How are you doing?"

He ignored the question and asked his own, "Who is Jill?"

Sheva sighed weakly. "Jill, well…she's your girlfriend. Or your ex-girlfriend, I don't know really."

Chris's eyes widened. _'A girlfriend?' _he thought to himself. Well, that was one of the questions he had been asking himself and now he had an answer. He didn't know if he liked what he heard though.

Sheva broke the silence that had filled the room. "You two were partners for a long time. She was one of the survivors of the mansion incident in Raccoon City with you and she survived when the city itself was neutralized. I don't really know much about your guys' relationship, but it was pretty obvious you two were together."

"_Were _together?" He hesitantly asked her.

"Like I said, I don't really know much about your relationship with her, but…" Sheva paused for a moment. She wondered if she should really be the one telling him this. "I'm not sure, but it seemed that before you went on your last mission, you two had broken up."

She stared at Chris, waiting for a reaction. He stayed quiet. She was clueless as to what to say. She shook her head, "But I really don't know. I could have it wrong. I mean, I can call her back if you want to know."

Chris quickly raised his hand and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm just trying to piece together the memories I have of her." He thought for a moment, looking at the floor. "I can place her in my head and I guess I remember her, but I don't remember us together."

Sheva thought that was odd. If he could remember her and see her in his memories, why couldn't he remember their relationship?

"What I mean is I remember her beside me. On missions, I guess. But I don't remember her and I _together_, together. I don't know, it's confusing."

"No, I understand. I mean, it is confusing, but I see what you mean. You'll remember soon enough I'm sure. That's a big thing to forget." She looked around the room, searching for something to say. "She's asking about you, though."

"Yeah, I kind of heard," he said with a slight chuckle.

She smiled at him but the smile faded quickly. "She thinks she should be here instead of me."

Chris looked her in the eyes, "What do you think?"

Sheva leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I think maybe she's right."

When she heard Chris stand to his feet, she looked at him, his expression serious. "I'd rather have you here with me."

**Author's note**: _Bow chika wow wow! Chris, you're being so nice and considerate! What the hell happened?! Hahaha, hope you guys like the chapter!_

_In the next addition, it's Chris's turn to open up to Sheva. He decides it's time to tell her about the nightmare he's been having of her death. But will it be a mistake to tell her? How will she react to his confession? Aw, yea. That's right. I'm teasing you guys! Oh, and something MAJOR happens at the end of the next chapter. However, my lips are sealed and I can't spoil it for you all. *wink wink*_

_Please leave a review/comment and please favorite and follow 'Refusing To Remember'! See you soon, Sarai._


	13. Chapter 13: Confessing A Nightmare

Chapter 13: Confessing a Nightmare

**Author's note: **_Okey dokey! You guy's said you'd like to read the next chapter tonight, so here it is! I couldn't wait any longer; I had to upload this now! I have to say this is one of my, if not the most, favorite chapters so far. I really like how it turned out and of course I like what happens even more! I won't spoil it for you all, so please, read on :)._

_To Sheva Redfield__: Jill did have a tad of an attitude, huh? But it's understandable. I think it's sweet that he wants Sheva there :).It's probably not too much of a secret what happens in this chapter. But read on and see if you were right! (You probably are!)  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Hahaha, he's getting the 'ohlala' for Shev ;D. And thanks! I did my best to make her sound possessive and territorial but leave enough room for possible sympathy later with her. Hope you like the update!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: I thought it was so cute in Jill and Josh's DLC when they talked. Totally flirting! I feel that Carlos is a bit of an airhead but I like him a lot, haha. You should watch 'JimmyPMV' on YouTube for his series of 'The Umbrella Chronicles'. I don't know which video is with Carlos, but I think he's shown really well in that one! I think it's time someone invent that darn time machine already! I'm the youngest in my family so I don't know what it's like to have a younger sibling :O. Chris is finally opening up, yay! Uh huh, that's what 'arrivederci' means! Google Translator is deceive and likes to play cruel jokes on people! Nah, I kid. Thanks and I hope you like the chapter! Arrivederci, love!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are included with this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva could feel her cheeks redden. Chris had just told her that he wanted her there with him. She needed to hear that; to hear that her presence was preferred and appreciated. Even though Sheva was confident in her looks and skills, she always felt second best to people. She was always the sidekick or the one that tagged along. So to hear him say that made her feel warm and welcomed.

"Thank you," she said looking away from him, hoping he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile. He noticed her blushing and felt proud of himself for getting such a reaction from her. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at her sitting on the small couch. He was disappointed that she wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He wanted her to come back over to him so he could hold her against him again.

"So, how's sobriety treating you?" Sheva asked in humorous tone.

Chris shook the idea of her near him and answered her, "I must have a strong constitution, because I don't feel a thing."

She laughed aloud and grinned at him. "Well good. I'm glad. I can't imagine you otherwise."

The two talked lightly and joked around for a while. Chris admitted he enjoyed her company. He would catch himself checking her out from across the room, but he didn't feel guilty about it. He enjoyed the view. She sat straight and removed her sweater. But in Chris's mind, she removed more clothing. He was lost in tranquility when he realized she had been calling his name.

"Chris, you alright over there?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry, got distracted, what is it?"

She smirked, "You seem to be getting distracted a lot today. Anyways, I know it's a heavy topic, but do you remember anything about Kijuju?"

Chris puffed air from his lungs. "It rings a bell, yeah. It's a spotty memory though."

'_Of course, one of the times we spent together, the memory _would_ be spotty,'_ Sheva thought to herself. "What do you remember?"

Chris told her the things he could recall. He said he remembered it was extremely hot. That he remembered people screaming things and chasing him with intent. She informed him that these people he spoke of were called the Majini and that they were infected with the Uroboros virus. He remembered that Jill was in Kijuju and that he saved her. He also told her how he remembered who Wesker was and that he had such a vengeance for him and that in the end, Chris killed him.

When Chris came to the conclusion of the story, Sheva couldn't help but note that he hadn't mentioned her once. She felt defeated. This mission that they had done together was the most memorable of missions she'd completed. Not just because it was such a major and dangerous mission, but because it taught her so much—Chris taught her so much.

Chris noticed the distant look in her eyes and it was his turn to call out for her attention. "Hey, no name, you still alive?" He caught her attention finally.

"No name? Is that what you've decided to call me?"

He just smirked at her, "Well, if you prefer, I could call you be your name. As long as you tell me what it is."

Sheva giggled, "Nice try."

She watched him as he sighed and lay back on the bed. She felt slightly bad for keeping her identity from him, but she felt it necessary. She felt that if she told him her name, he'd tell her that's all he wanted to know and then block her out. A silly thought, she knew, but nonetheless it existed in her head.

She took a deep breath, readying herself for her next question; fearing the reply. "Do you remember me at all?"

He slowly sat up, surprised by her question. He rubbed his chin. "I do."

Sheva could feel her shoulders lighten a little. She thanked God in her mind that he actually remembered her. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you remember of me?"

He stayed quiet. The silence quickly creeping around the two. _'Oh, God…what does he remember of me?' _she nervously thought to herself.

Chris didn't know how to answer this. He only had one memory of her. It was the memory that haunted him every day for the past 5 months and a half. He scratched at his neck, delaying his answer. He finally got up the gumption a moment later.

"Well, I have only one memory of you…" he admitted in a small voice.

Sheva quickly felt the weight on her shoulders again, but this time they felt ten times heavier. All she could manage to utter out was, "Oh."

Chris could easily tell that the girl didn't favor his response. He wished he could take it back and say something different. But he went the honest route, that much could be said.

"It's actually a dream. Do you want me to tell you about it?" Chris instantly regretted his question. _'Why the fuck would she want to know that the only memory you have of her, she just so happens to die in it? You're an idiot,' _he continued to curse himself in the not so safe walls of his mind.

He was caught off guard, though, when she nodded. He cursed extremely violent words at himself in his head some more.

Chris sighed and took a deep breath. "It always starts with you calling out to me—calling for my help. I can see you. You're being held by your throat in Wesker's hand. You call for me again. I run and I run but the faster my legs go, the farther you get." Chris could feel his throat tightening. "You try to fight him, but he's too strong. I yell at him to let you go, to fight me and to leave you alone. But he just looks at me and gives me the most deadly, emotionless grin. He says something and the next thing I know…you're on the ground, still and unmoving. I stop running and all I can do is look at you…and then I wake up."

Chris held his breath, waiting for her to say something. She was silent. She had a look on her face the he couldn't identify. He stood up, becoming antsy from the deafening silence in the room. He started pacing and he would steal a glance at her whenever he turned around to walk in the other direction.

He became impatient and took a step towards her. "Say something, anything. Please."

She finally looked to him. Her eyes were telling him so much; that she was scared, hurt, confused and the look he recognized most—one that he wore so often himself—she looked alone.

"I die?" she asked, her voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

He quickly walked to her and kneeled in front of her, taking her small hands into his much larger ones. "It's just a dream. Nothing more. You're here sitting in front of me, alive. That's all I want." He held on to her hands tighter, not wanting to let them go.

Sheva furrowed her brows and parted her lips to speak, but couldn't find any words or courage to say anything.

He noticed her loss for words and spoke his own. "I've had that dream for nearly every night and every time I wake up, I'm ashamed of myself. Ashamed, because I couldn't run faster. Ashamed, because I didn't reach you in time. Ashamed, because I failed you…I let you die."

Chris couldn't speak anymore. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he couldn't pick one and speak on it. He never looked away from her. She looked into his eyes. He shivered from the sadness her gaze held. He felt her pull her hands away and suddenly he felt empty.

Sheva stood and looked to the door. "I need some air." She slipped past him and nearly ran for the exit. She disappeared behind the door.

Chris was still kneeling in the spot he had been when she left. He couldn't move. All he could think about was how bad he had hurt her. How bad he wished he could take what he said back and not tell her the dream at all.

He quickly stood and grabbed the nearest thing in his reach. He grabbed ahold of a table lamp and threw at the wall. It shattered and the sound of the crash seemed to echo the room. He was about to pick up the entire side table when suddenly an electronic chime caught his attention.

He scanned the room, searching for the noise that interrupted his much needed tantrum. He eyes settled on a small device resting on the couch. He picked up the phone and held it in his palm. The tiny screen on the front read: _'1 New Text Message from Claire.'_

Chris thought for a moment. He wanted to read what his sister had sent to the girl, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. However, he gave into temptation. He flipped open the phone and selected 'Read Now'.

'_Sheva! I got a call from Jill earlier and apparently she found out that you found Chris. She's probably gonna call you or already has. Anyways, call me! xxClaire.'_

"Sheva."

Chris's arm fell to his side and the phone slipped from his grasp to the floor. Suddenly, memories came rushing at him. Memories of the girl; memories of Sheva. He couldn't help but notice that all of the memories were good and happy ones. He heard the door knob turn and he looked to see who was entering his room.

Sheva took a step inside the motel room and looked at him. She noticed a pile of debris from what it looked like used to be a lamp. "What happened?"

She noticed her phone was lying by his feet, open. "You looked through my phone?" she asked in an accusing voice.

He broke his gave from her and looked to the tiny technology at his feet. "I-I…it was just sitting there…it went off…"

She strode over to him and bent over to grab her phone. Once she stood and was about to turn to leave, he grabbed ahold of her arm. She gave him a confused look and tried to pull her arm away.

Not having it, Chris pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her waist, locking her against his body. He raised his free hand to her face and caressed her cheek. She tried to pull away, but soon he could feel her relax into him. She closed her eyes and savored his touch.

"I remember you, Sheva."

**Author's note: **_He remembers her! Finally!_

_In the next chapter, well…things get…steamy ;D. That's all I shall say!_

_See you on Wednesday, Sarai._


	14. Chapter 14: Bedroom Hymns

Chapter 14: Bedroom Hymns

**Author's note: **_Warning: the content in this chapter may not be for the faint of heart or the young eyes. Be aware that this chapter has mature subject matter and language. So don't say I didn't warn you. Thank you._

_A Creva lemon that's 2k words long? Uh, yes, please! Thank you!_

_Well, guys, here it is. This is the chapter that earns this story the 'M Rating'. This is my first time writing a lemon and I admit it was slightly awkward and difficult. But I am quite pleased with how it turned out. If it seems rushed or dragged out, please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. *wink wink*_

_To Sheva Redfield__: Well, they kiss now! Haha :). He confesses that he did in fact search through her phone. Hope you like the chapter and I'll talk to you later!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: I depend on watching walkthrough a lot lately because I don't want to have to play RE6 the _whole_ way through! Gosh, it'd take forever to write one chapter! I have 4 half-siblings and 3 step-siblings. Phew, it gets loud in my household, let me tell you! Haha. You'll have to give your parents a lecture if they have another child! Amnesia has nothing on Chris ;D. Hope you enjoy the steamy-ness! Arrivederci, darling!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: For some reason, without realizing, I tend to almost always leave cliffhangers… :P Happy to hear you liked the intenseness last chapter! I like that imagination of yours, haha :). It gives me ideas! Hope you like the update!_

_Before I leave everyone to read on, I just wanted to do some shameless advertising for my sister who just started writing her own story here on FF! She writes under the penname, Mytheadous. She only has one story and really one chapter at this moment in time, but we'd both be happy if you checked it out. It's a Naruto fanfic and it stars Sasuke U. and Naruto U. I don't read or watch any Naruto, but I know my sister likes it a lot. Oh, yea, it's call 'Fate Worse Than Death'. Go check it out if you're interested! And give a shout out that I sent you, yeah? Haha :). Maybe I can get her to give me a shout out in her story, hmmm…_

_Oooh, one more thing…sorry! But I just wanted to give a BIG thanks to you guys for continuing to show this story support, I can't believe how far it's come. I mean, we're onto chapter 14 already! What?! I want to dedicate this chapter to my trusty reviewers (Sheva Redfield, Justsomegirl17, Sivan IXXX,and PoopyPants/Potiphar's Wife) for always giving me input and feedback. Also I'm dedicating this to ShevaGiulia, who has become a good friend and has shared her Creva fan work with me and I'd love to share it with all of you as well! She posts uh-mazing photos and mini-clips of a ton of things. But my favorite is her stuff of Creva! Her tumblr/blog page is 'ShujaaGirl'. Go on, check it out…you know want to!_

_Okay, enough chitter-chatter. Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are in this story. Capcom does.**

"I remember you, Sheva."

Sheva's eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "Y-you said my name…you remember me?"

Chris tightened his arm around her waist, feeling her figure press into his. He said her name again, "Sheva."

Sheva's head was spinning, had he really just said her name?

"H-how…when…what do—" Sheva was interrupted when Chris pressed his thumb to her lips, silencing her. He still had his palm on her cheek, caressing it. He leaned and rested his forehead against hers.

"I did look through your phone and I'm sorry. But you ran away and I didn't know what to do. I read a message you got and it had your name in it." He closed his eyes, treasuring the moment.

"Sheva. Sheva, Sheva, Sheva…" he repeated her name over and over again, making sure he'd never forget again. He stopped saying her name and he slipped his hand from her cheek to her hair, pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips against hers.

Sheva was in awe. The lips that were just saying her name were now on her own. She wasn't sure what was happening, but soon felt herself kissing him back; melting into him. He grabbed a tuft of her hair and deepened the kiss. Sheva could feel his tongue tracing along her bottom lip and she accepted him eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair.

He explored every place of her mouth, devouring her. She tasted sweet, Chris thought. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. He moved the hand in her hair to the small of her back. He leaned his head down and started kissing her neck while he started exploring her body with his hands. Then he found the hem of her top and pulled it up slightly. He placed his palm flat on her bare stomach and could hear her gasp lightly. She made no move to stop him, so he continued to move his hand upward.

He squeezed and caressed her abdomen and curves. He trailed his hand up a little more and cupped her breast inside his palm. She gasped and moaned in his ear. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her hungrily. He massaged and kneaded her chest, feeling her erect nipples for a while longer until he pulled his hand away.

Sheva was slightly disappointed when she felt Chris pull his hand away. But the disappointment quickly disappeared when she felt his hands on her bottom and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed light kisses all over his face. She trailed kisses down the bridge of his nose and finally placed a kiss on his lips. She could feel him smile against her lips.

Chris laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips, then her jaw line, next the curve of her neck, to her collarbone. She felt his hands tugging at her shirt so she sat up for him and let him slip off the tube top. He immediately started back up with his kisses and held her breasts in his hands. His kisses began to trail lower when finally they met his hands. He kissed the top of her breast and nibbled at her skin.

Sheva gasped loudly when she felt his lips on her nipple. She arched her chest into his mouth, loving the feeling. She grabbed locks of his hair in her hand, holding him in place. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and gently bit down on it. He chuckled to himself when he heard her moan loudly in pleasure.

He sucked and bit on her nipple a little longer until he turned his attention to her other breast, still massaging her other in his hand. Her skin was so warm.

He reluctantly pulled away from her taunting breasts and kissed her lips passionately. He could feel her pulling up his t-shirt. He reached his hand to the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing the piece of fabric to the side. She instantly placed her hand on his hard abs, tracing her fingers along the ripples and grooves that were his defined muscles. He was about to kiss her again when he felt her hand on his chest stopping him.

"I want these off," she purred to him.

He looked him down to where he could feel tugging on his jeans. She was already starting to unbutton them when he caught the gist. He stood up and ardently started undoing his pants and finally they fell to the floor. And without her even suggesting, he pulled his boxer briefs off as well. Her eyes roamed all over his physique, settling on his fully erect member. She couldn't help notice how big he was and thought that this ought to be fun. She sat up and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down back to her when he reluctantly resisted her invitation.

He smirked at her and said in a low, seductive voice, "Your turn now."

Before she could respond, he was already unzipping her jeans. She giggled and raised her hips off the bed so he could easily pull them off. Her jeans soon ended up with the ever growing mass of clothing on the floor—her underwear next joining the pile.

Chris looked at her lying on the bed for a moment, admiring her. He looked to her eyes to see her blushing under his watchful gaze. "You're perfect."

Sheva's cheeks only blushed to a deeper shade of rosy red. He chuckled at her shy reaction and then he crawled back on top of her and savored the feeling of her naked skin against his own. He laid soft wet kisses between her breasts and slowly trailed done her stomach.

Sheva rested on her elbows and looked down at him. She knew what he was doing and where he was going. She quickly became nervous. The few times men had kissed her there weren't the greatest of moments. They usually were rough and had no idea what to do when it came to oral sex. But Sheva wanted to feel Chris on her. She rested back on the bed and felt him get closer and closer to her heat. She cried in pleasure when he placed a gentle kiss on her folds.

Chris was more than happy to find Sheva completely wet. He could feel her thighs tightening around his head, so he massaged the soft skin, relaxing her legs. He licked at her folds and kissed her nub, flicking his tongue at her clit. She placed a hand in his hair when he entered her with his tongue. He licked and nibbled her center. She jerked her hips up when she felt him slip a finger inside of her, then another. He licked viciously at her clit while he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She matched his hand with her hips, rocking into his fingers and mouth.

"Oh, Chris, that feels so good…" she whimpered softly to him.

Sheva could feel her body shaking and knew that an orgasm was coming. Chris must have noticed her fast approaching release, because he thrust his fingers faster and harder into her. She cried out in pleasure and clutched at the sheets, feeling the orgasm run through her body. Chris licked her and his fingers clean of her feminine juices. He was surprised when he was pushed over and she got on top and straddled him.

Sheva leaned down, pressing her chest against his and kissing him fervently. Chris pulled away from the kiss and moaned aloud when he felt her rocking her hips against his hardness. She sat up and ground her sex onto his.

It took every ounce of strength in him not to flip her over and thrust into her and fuck her silly. He let her tease him and as tough as it was not to take control, he enjoyed every minute of her teasing. He watched her as she rolled her hips back and forth, side to side. The sound of her whimpering and the lustful look in her eyes nearly made him go over the edge.

He quickly sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist while he put his other hand to the side of her face, making her look at him. She shivered from the intense look in Chris's brown eyes that she was receiving. "I want you—I need you. Now."

He crushed his lips against hers. She sat up and he positioned his painfully hard member at her entrance. She slowly sat down on him, taking him in inch by inch. She could feel herself being stretched by his thickness, but God, it felt so good. Finally, he was all in.

She started moving her body up and down, feeling every vein and vessel on his shaft. She started moaning and gasping from the mind-blowing sensation. "Chris…oh Chris!"

He nearly went mad when she whispered his name to him. He couldn't take it any longer, he was about to explode with her riding him the way she was and moaning such lustful hymns. He picked her up and laid her on her back. He clutched at her hips and thrust into her with such intensity and speed it made the world stop. She was soon moaning and nearly screaming with pleasure while Chris was panting, moaning and grunting.

He grabbed her leg and rested it on his shoulder, gaining deeper access into her. He could feel her inner walls tightening around him. He rapidly felt his climax building and he knew hers was as well.

He pound into her even harder, deeper, and faster than she thought possible. He gripped onto her legs, "Fuck, Shev! I'm coming!"

She gripped onto his arm that was resting next to her head, holding himself up, and looked into his eyes. "Chris…come with me."

That's all he needed to hear. Chris pulled her leg back down and he lay on top of her. He rested on his forearms, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with all the passion, desire and hunger he had in him.

He thrust into her with so much force and strength, she was sure she was going to split in two. When she interlocked tongues with him, she felt her orgasm roll through her body. It was so powerful she thought she was going to kill over. She broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure.

Chris followed with his own orgasm immediately after. The extreme tightness of her inner walls caused him to explode and pour his seed into her. He couldn't hold his weight any longer and fell on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, scared that she might disappear and then reality would hit him and tell him all of this was a dream. He rested his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath.

Sheva's legs relaxed and rested next to Chris's. She combed her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back with her other hand. She wished that time would stop so she could live this moment forever. He was terribly heavy on top of her, but she liked it. She didn't want him to move.

Neither said a word, afraid that they might wake from this dream that seemed too good to be true. The two were exhausted and soon fell into a deep, blissful slumber while he held onto her, still buried deep inside of her.

**Author's note: **_What animals! Beasts really! Well, everyone, hope you liked it and please be gentle on me. This was my first time writing such sexual literature. Either way, I'd love to hear if any of you have any advice or points. Thanks!_

_In the next chapter, Chris gets a nice morning 'greeting', if you know what I mean. I said there would be a lemon in this story, didn't I? And believe me, there will be plenty :P. Also, we learn what was going through Sheva's head before she went back into the motel room. AND both of our favorite characters have self-realization moments :)._

_Thanks guys so much and I'll see you Friday! Sarai._


	15. Chapter 15: In Utopia

Chapter 15: In Utopia

**Author's note: **_So…I was gonna update on Friday, but…I'm stuck in bed, terribly sick and I feel like crap. And so I've writing a lot today and thought I'd go ahead and just update. Sorry if it seems overwhelming with all the updates I'm doing lately. Man, I need to learn to stop apologizing :P. Also, Ms. Sheva Redfield asked if I could update tonight and I just can't deny her, you know. Well, I can't deny any of you guys!_

_To Justsomegirl17__: Haha, I love your comment! Who am I kidding; I love all your comments! Especially if they're super long and go off topic ;D. Holy cow, you played twice? You brave soul! I played once, then Chris's campaign twice. RE6 is slightly overwhelming with all the campaigns in it! My parents can't keep track of all our names, so they get us mixed up all the time xD. Haha, when I was writing the last chapter, I was like, "Oh crap, they didn't use a condom…" But we'll see how it turns out. I was really worried that the lemon was going to be too raunchy or something, but I'm happy it wasn't that! Thanks! Yup yup yup. That's her. She's gonna allow me to use some of her pictures in future stories :). Hahaha! I used to watch 'Cold Case Files' before I went to bed, but it just gave me nightmares all the time. So I stopped that :D. I hope you like this chapter. Arrivederci, you lovely thing you!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: Thank you! They sure did kiss a lot, haha. Well, here's that update! I hate homework, too. Cruel! Talk to you soon!_

_Fun fact: To get in a good mood and atmosphere to write this chapter, I listened to Windham Mill's 'The Romantics'. I just love that album. I actually listen to classical music quite often while writing; helps me get in the mood. If it's a sad chapter, I listen to 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven (my favorite piece by my favorite composer). If it's a chapter of angst, I listen to Bach. A fun or happy chapter, I listen to Tchaikovsky and so on. Sometimes I listen to current music with lyrics, but most often, without thinking, I unconsciously write the lyrics they're singing. Haha. It happens, right? Anyway, I just thought I'd share that with you all._

_To Justsomegirl17: _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. :) Also, I'd love to see if anyone can guess where I got the idea and name of the chapter title 'In Utopia' from! It's related to music and the 90's._

_Much love and thanks, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE character that appear in this story. Capcom does.**

The sun was pouring in through the small window, shining down on two bodies—two lovers—on the bed. One was awake, thinking about the previous night.

Sheva had so many thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't quite explain what she was feeling. She knew she was happy; she had just made love to the man that she had cared so much for, for such a long time but never had the courage to even ask him out on a date. But last night was incredible. She had never felt the way she did when he would touch her skin. She could feel so much passion when she was with him. With his moving body atop of hers, making parts of her body that she never knew existed, come to life. And all the while he was pleasuring her, all she could think about was that she wanted make him feel the way he made her feel; loved.

She also knew she was scared; she had just made love to the man that she was supposed to be helping and that the man she was to report on. She knew she wasn't going to tell HQ about their night spent together. No, she would just tell them that he was remembering more and that he was making good progress.

Sometime in the night, Chris had pulled out of her and lay on his back. He never let go of her though. He had pulled her with him and they were still like that at the very moment. She was resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and even breathing. She could stay like this forever.

'_Forever,'_ she thought to herself.

She looked up to Chris, who was still sleeping. Sheva noted how peaceful he looked while he slept. She thought about what happened last night and the events that led up to it. She had practically run out of the room to "get some air". That was partially true, but also she couldn't look at him. She thought if the only memory he had of her was her dying, that there was possibly someone or something telling her that she had no chance of helping him.

She had closed the motel door behind her, shutting him out. Once she was out she rested against a wall. She heard something crash inside the room she had just been in. She could feel tears ready to fall. She needed someone to talk to, to tell her everything was alright—to tell her she didn't need him. She wanted to talk Claire, so reached her hand into her pocket and found it empty. She searched her pocket, but nothing. She began patting her hands all over her body, hoping that her phone would appear. But she knew. She knew she left it in the room. And she knew exactly where it was. She had placed it on the couch after she had hung up her call with Jill Valentine.

She cursed at herself and so badly wanted to punch the wall. How could she be such an idiot, she thought. Now she had to go back in to the room, face him, and get her phone.

"Just get your phone and get out," she told herself a few times.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. When she had peered inside, she saw him standing so still. She avoided looking him in the eyes, afraid that she might just break down right there. She saw shards and pieces of something scattered by the wall. She asked him what happened and then she caught site of her phone by his foot. It was open and she knew he had looked through it.

She had asked in disbelief about her phone. She got the phone but then he grabbed hold of her and wouldn't let go. Then he said it. He said her name. The rest was a blur. It had happened to fast.

Sheva was brought back to the present when she felt Chris's arm around her tighten. She looked up him to find that he was still asleep. She very sneakily pulled herself up a little and rested on her elbow, looking at him. She studied his features and expression.

She gently rubbed her hand on his naked chest, making sure not to wake him. She bent her head down and kissed his collarbone. She continued to rub her hand on his chest, slowly rubbing lower and lower to his member.

A smile crept up on her face when she felt that he was hard with morning wood. She wrapped her hand around him and gently started to stroke him. She could hear him mutter something in his sleep and let out a low moan.

She moved her hand a little bit faster while she kissed his chest. His breathing was becoming more rapid and heavy. She slipped out of his arm and started trailing kisses down his abdomen. She had tightened her grip on his member slightly, putting more pressure on his shaft. She had pulled the blankets off him and she lowered her head down where her handing was hard at work. She released his now fully erect member from her hand but then it was immediately taken in by her mouth. Meanwhile, her hand was now holding and playing with his scrotum.

Chris's eyes shot open when he felt something warm and wet on his dick. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to see just what was going on. He gasped in surprise to see Sheva sucking on him. He fell back on the bed and placed his hand in her hair, holding her there. He groaned in pleasure when he felt her squeeze his scrotum.

She rubbed her free hand on his chest and he quickly clutched onto her small hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She could her him moaning and panting while she worked on his member.

Chris could feel his stomach tightening and he knew he was about to blow. "Shev, don't stop, please don't stop," he said while panting.

If her mouth wasn't full, she would grin and tell him that she had no intention of stopping. She sucked on him hard and moved her head up and down faster while she squeezed tighter with her hand. She could feel his hand grip onto a big tuft of her hair and she knew he was about to go over the edge.

He pushed her head down onto him and yelped in pleasure. He came into her mouth and held onto her hand tighter.

Sheva nearly choked when she was pushed and more of him went deeper into her mouth and throat, but she liked it. She swallowed the white liquid he had just ejaculated, getting the exact result she wanted. She whipped her mouth and stood on her knees, looking at him.

He was staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. She giggled at him, "Good morning!"

He looked at her joyful expression and instantly grabbed her wrist, pulling her down onto him. She landed on his chest and continued to giggle. He couldn't help but smile at her elated expression. Whether it was waking up in her arms or waking up to her giving him an amazing blow job, he'd be happy forever. She pressed her lips to his and sighed happily.

She pulled away and examined his expression. He rubbed her back with his hand and starred in to her beautiful hazel eyes. "Good morning," he said with an elated sigh.

They stayed like this for a small while, looking into one another's eyes and sharing kisses with each other. Chris was beyond happy right now. He looked at her and couldn't help but fall in love with the girl resting on his chest. Chris was surprised by the realization that he was falling for her.

"Chris, are you alright?"

Chris lightly nodded his head, pushing the realization and thoughts in his head to the side. "I'm great," he said with a big smile on his face.

Sheva laughed and crawled off of him. He pouted at her when she left him and she playfully hit his chest. She stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Chris could hear her turn on the shower and he quickly and eagerly got up to follow her.

They were in the shower for a long time doing a lot more than just cleaning themselves. In fact, they got dirtier while in the shower. After about an hour and one or two—or four—orgasms, they dried one another with a towel. Chris couldn't take his eyes off her body. She was so perfect. She had such luscious curves and beautiful golden skin.

While he was dressing, Sheva wrapped the towel around her body. She needed to go get a change of clothes from her room. She promised she'd right back.

"You promise?" He teasingly questioned her while buttoning his dark jeans.

She watched him dress and smiled, "Pinky promise. I just need to change. Oh, and I need to make a few calls and check on Sophie."

"Oh yeah. Sophie." He looked off in the distance; remembering the small feline that he had found in her room only two days ago. It felt like a lifetime.

She walked towards him and stood on her tippy toes to reach up and kiss his lips. He snapped out of memory and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She felt him start to tug on the towel she was wrapped up in and good-humoredly pushed on his chest. She made a 'tsk' noise at him and waved a finger in front of him.

"I'll be right back." She gave him a quick peck on his check and quickly walked off with a slight bounce to the door. She grinned and winked at him before closing it behind her.

Chris stared at the closed door and puffed air from his lungs. "I love her."

Sheva closed her motel door and leaned against it. "I love him."

**Author's note: **_Awww! How sweet! Our little love birds, huh? :)_

_In the next chapter, Sheva makes a few calls and doesn't get the greatest of news…What could the news be? I don't know, do you know? I don't know ;D_

_Okay, for sure, I'll see you guys Friday! Sarai._


	16. Chapter 16: Unwanted News

Chapter 16: Unwanted News

**Author's note: **_Good day everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it! I feel like I've been upload a ton this week and well, I have been! I was kind of nice, though. I love updating :). This chapter is all about talking to others and getting in on some 'gossip'._

_Thank you to decub for favoriting my story and to XxT334xX for following and favoriting!_

_To Sheva Redfield__: Hahaha, I guess you could call it weird :P. I hope the news is not as bad as you think it is either! Haha. But we shall see, yeah? And thank you so much for your prayers. To know that someone is praying for me makes me feel better instantly! I think I have bronchitis or something, I don't know… I've been drinking so much water and orange juice, I feel like I'm going to burst! Haha. I'm feeling a lot better today, thankfully. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you very soon!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Good grief, Simmons was such a pain in the butt to kill! And he shows off he can turn into a dinosaur than back to human all the time :P. Haha. I actually like Leon's campaign a lot. I like Jake's, because Sherry was in it and I like Jake's sarcasm. Ada's was…I don't know. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great. Like I felt Capcom was trying to glorify her, if that makes sense? And jeez, they kept showing her (Carla, really) naked! I don't know. But, my goodness, Chris's campaign was so depressing! I almost cried at the end of it, ugh! And my parents will get the hang of my siblings and my own name sometime soon :P. Lemon is a very weird word for what it means, right? Like, who started that? Haha Netflix needs to get on top of these things and let us watch these shows! I mean we pay for it already! Hahaha. Isn't 'Moonlight Sonata' beautiful? I just love that piece. I also really like Chopin, his nocturnes are lovely. I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope you like this one, as well as this super long reply! Arrivederci, love!  
__To PoopyPants__: It's unfortunate that you cringe at things like lemons, but nonetheless I hope you continue to read my story. I don't mind that stuff personally, but that's just me and I know I can't please everyone with this story. Life will go on! Haha. And I updated A TON this week, so I hope you got a good fix :). Drama is in the air. You know someone named Sheva? Wow, I have yet to myself. Well, I'll talk to you soon, bye!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE character that are mention in this story. Capcom does.**

"I love him," Sheva repeated. She sighed happily and pushed her body off the door. She found Sophie on the bed cleaning her soft fur. When Sheva approached the bed, Sophie quickly got up and walked to her. The kitten nearly stumbled walking on the soft surface but she nonetheless made over to Sheva. Sheva picked her up and cuddled her in the nook of her neck.

After a few moments, Sheva realized she was still in the towel. She set Sophie down on the bed and went to her duffle bag to find something to wear. She rummaged for a while until she found her simple lavender summer dress. It was a warmer day in Edonia and she felt it was an appropriate time to wear it.

After she was dressed and gussied up, she decided it was time to make some calls. She thought of who she should call first. She wasn't really looking forward to it but she knew Jill was the one that needed to be talked to the most. She dialed her number and paced the room, waiting for Jill to answer. After the third ring, Jill picked up.

"Valentine," she said in monotone.

"Hey Jill, its Sheva."

"Oh, Sheva, hi. Thank you for calling back," she said in a lighter voice.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, "Sure. How are you doing?"

She could hear Jill sigh on the other line, "I'm doing alright. HQ is actually letting my go on missions again. How are you?"

"I'm glad to hear that. I know they were taking precautions but sometimes they go too far. I'm good, thanks."

"They really do. The BSAA is just too scared to send me out, thinking I might screw up or something. But I've been doing really well, you know? Oh well. They'll see sooner or later."

Sheva appreciated the easygoing way of the conversation. Last night it was a lot tenser talking with her and now it was relaxed and calm. "They'll have to see. They're idiots otherwise, even though I work for them."

The two talked comfortably for a small while; they talked about the BSAA and what missions Jill was allowed to be a part of. The line went silent for a moment and Sheva thought that she had hung up or something, until she heard Jill take a breath.

"Listen, Sheva… I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was hyped up and worried. I didn't mean to undermine your skill set or anything. I know you have what it takes to help him and that you're the best to be there right now. Please forgive me." She apologized in a small voice, trying not to break the laidback way the conversation had gone.

"You don't need to apologize Jill, really. I understand where you were coming from and you had every right to be worried. I know I got a little worked up, too. Sorry. I promise that when he's ready, I'll make sure he calls you right away. But, if you can believe it, he's too nervous to talk to Claire even. He's getting there though," she said in a hopeful voice.

Sheva could hear Jill talk with a smile on her face, "He won't talk to Claire? Wow… But he's making progress, so that's good. That's what I wanted to hear. If you don't mind me asking, what has he forgotten?"

"I don't mind you asking. He remembers faces and some names, but he doesn't know the relation to them. He remembers Claire though, which is great. He also remembers Wesker…"

Sheva could almost see the snarl on Jill's face when she said Wesker's name. "I bet Claire will be so excited to see him. She's going crazy here in NYC, she misses him so much. Does he remember me?"

Sheva thought for a moment. Chris said he remembered her and how he knew her but he couldn't really remember their relationship. "From what he's told me he remembers you, but not everything… But he seems to be remembering things very quickly. I'm not sure if he remembers Piers Nivans yet."

"Hmm… Well, I'm just happy he can somewhat remember me. Are you gonna talk to him about Piers and the mission in Edonia?"

Sheva puffed air from her lungs. "It's on my mind. I'll probably bring it up today. I'm slightly nervous about it, though. I mean, he lost his entire team except for Piers…how do I bring that up?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Sorry. I wish I could help more. Maybe Claire will know. But Sheva, I'm not supposed to say anything…" Jill became silent.

"What?" Sheva was becoming more nervous with anticipation of Jill telling her whatever it was that she wasn't supposed to say.

"HQ is getting antsy. I overheard that if Chris isn't back in NYC in the next week, they'll send someone else out. I could have heard wrong, but I thought I'd tell you anyway, just in case."

"Seriously?" Sheva's mind was racing. What the hell was she going to do? Was Chris ready to go back? Why do they want him back so quickly?

As if Jill was reading her mind, she answered her questions. "They want him to come back because there is something going on in China; a possible outbreak. I'm not too sure. Like I said, they don't tell me anything. As for Chris being ready to come back, don't worry about it too much. I know him and he can take pressure well. Even if he's gone a little coo-coo," she said good-humoredly.

Sheva giggled at her joke. But she could still feel her nerves going haywire with worry. "Thank you, Jill, for warning me. I'll come up with a plan."

They talked a while longer. Sheva avoided giving any idea away about what happened between Chris and herself last night. They said their goodbyes and Jill told her not to worry.

'_Too late,' _Sheva thought.

After hanging up her call with Jill, Sheva immediately called Piers.

Piers was caught off guard by the angry Sheva. "Look, Sheva, I was going to tell you. I swear. They only just informed me yesterday their plan of action. You have a week before they send someone out. But if you get on plane to come to NYC with Chris with you, they won't bother you. You can do it—Chris can do it. I know it."

Sheva was so angry with the BSAA right now. "Why are they so antsy to get him back? I found him; shouldn't they be happy with that?"

"It's urgent, I have to admit. There are things going on in Lanshiang, China. I can't talk about it on the phone, but it's important, Sheva."

Sheva sighed and decided to let it go. "Fine. But I want to know more about it and soon. I'll do my best and talk to him."

Piers told her he'd speak with her soon and the two said farewell. She knew she needed to call Claire but she was getting tired of talking on the phone. So she sent a text message that she was going to call her tonight and that she had a lot to tell her. She wanted to tell her that Chris remembered his sister and remembered herself.

Chris decided to pick up the little mess he and Sheva made last night and after about 20 minutes, he grew impatient waiting for her to come back over to his room. So after a small while, he chose to go to her. He knocked on her door and he heard her called out for him to come in. When he walked in he saw her sitting on the bed typing on her phone. He noticed what she was wearing and loved the way her skin and body looked in the light purple colored dress.

She looked up to him and smiled, "Sorry, just sending a text to your sister."

He returned her smile and nodded, "You guys are close, huh?"

She closed her phone and stood walking over to him. "We're very close. We can talk about anything and everything."

He held his arms open for her and when she was close, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He kissed her forehead and trailed kisses down her nose and landed on her lips. He kissed her gently and tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much soothing passion as she was receiving. They stayed like this for a few moments.

Chris reluctantly broke the kiss to catch his breath. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her bright hazel eyes with his light brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

She kissed the tip of his nose and looked up at him, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Do you want to go look for a diner or something?"

She nodded happily. She slipped on dark brown ballet flats and a lightweight white crocheted sweater. She slipped her phone and wallet into a small satchel and crossed the strap over her chest. She said goodbye to Sophie and headed to the door. Chris held her hand as they left to go find somewhere small to get brunch.

Sheva was nervous, but she saw that this was a good moment to tell him about what HQ was planning on doing if he didn't come to NYC with her soon. She knew he wouldn't react greatly but he had the right to know just as much as she did. She looked at him, praying that he'll understand and know that she didn't want HQ to do this. But she would tell him she was there for him.

Chris could feel her eyes on him. He looked to her and smiled at her. She gave him the most perfect and beautiful smile. _'Well, now's a better time than any,' _he thought.

He stopped walking and turned to her. She stopped as well and looked up at him confused. He cupped her face with his hand and gave her the most passionate kiss he had yet. When he pulled away, Sheva looked dumbfounded by the meaningful kiss. He laughed at her expression and held her in his arms.

He placed a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Chris took an inwardly deep breath and said, "I love you."

**Author's note: **_Aww, how sweet! Haha, I wonder what Shev will say back to him? Hmmm…_

_In the next chapter, Sheva tells Chris about what the BSAA has in store and she waits for Chris's reaction. And Sheva makes a call to Claire and is surprised by Chris's next move._

_See you guys on Sunday, byyyye! Sarai._


	17. Chapter 17: Only If You're With Me

Chapter 17: Only If You're With Me

**Author's note: **_Aloha everyone! Time for an update. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Justsomegirl17__: Simmons _can_ suck it! Leon's campaign was a lot of fun and Jake's was like all over the place! I got confused at times what time setting they were in :P. It's kinda eerie how much he looks like his dad... Ada's was good because it like tied everyone's together. And yeah, Carla…nut job. Chris's was my favorite and talking about it makes me want to play again! It was a bit like Call of Duty or something like that, but I still really liked it. *sniff sniff* Piers…sad sad sad. Google is bad at translating but for other things, it's a God send! Haha. If you ever get the chance you should listen to some Chopin, just wonderful! I like when Sheva and Jill are friends in these FF stories so I felt it a must to include their friendship :). Hahaha, it's okay to read fast, luckily these chapters will be on here pretty much forever. Arrivederci, love!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Hi! Glad to see you're back. And I completely understand. There won't be a lemon again until the end or something. I don't want to make this story too raunchy or overdone in the sexual department, you know? I don't want this story to be all sex; even though I'm comfortable with reading and writing it. But ultimately, I enjoy writing the story more than writing the 'let's get it on' moments. It'll just be implied they did the 'hibity-jibity', if you know what I mean xD. I just won't be going into full detail about it, but they'll be kissing, so I hope that you don't mind that stuff. I'm really putting a lot of thought and consideration about Sheva being pregnant or not. We'll see! See you soon!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: They are really cute together, aren't they? I've decided what I'm going to do about Sheva and her possible pregnancy but I don't want to give anything away ;D. Hope you're doing very good and I shall talk to you soon!  
__To Sheva Giulia__: I'm glad that you found the story as well! Thank you so much and I really appreciate your compliments! Talk to you soon!  
__To PoopyPants__: Thanks for all the recommendations! I'll check them out. I like my 'old school' classical, like Beethoven and Albinoni. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Well, it is an accomplishment that you made it through the two lemons, congrats! Haha. And thanks for reading through them, but if you don't want to, you don't have to ;). There won't be a lemon for quite a while, so that's good. Why do you feel left out? I really need to research why they call it a lemon! I treat this like a massage board, so no worries. Sophie will be fat by the end of this. Hahaha, whenever I hear the word 'jizz', I think of 'Jizz In My Pants' by The Lonely Island :P. I'm not a Naruto fan, either. But I just wanted help her out :). Well, thank you, I'm feeling a lot better, yahoo!_

_Oh, and I had an 'oopsie' moment about the timing with this story. When I began writing it, I didn't really have everything planned out. It's supposed to be set in late January 2013 and it is NOT a warm day in Edonia, haha. Just thought I'd say that :P. Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters that are in this story. Capcom does.**

If it wasn't for Chris's arms around her, Sheva would have fallen to the ground in shock. He had just said he loved her. She stared into his eyes and she was speechless. So many thoughts were racing in her mind. _'Oh my, gosh…he loves me!'_ she thought to herself.

Chris was growing nervous. He just confessed his love for her and now she was silent. "Sheva?" he called for her, hoping to get some kind of response out of her.

She blinked her eyes a few times, being brought back to reality. She kissed his lips sweetly, "I love you, too."

He grinned from ear to ear. Relief quickly went through his body. He was in heaven, he thought. She loved him. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly. Sheva kissed him back but soon tapped his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at her, his expression asking her what was the matter.

"We're being watched," she said with a smile.

Chris looked around to realize they were still on the sidewalk and that a few people had stopped to look at the affectionate couple. They had uncomfortable looks on their faces, obviously not used to seeing such public display.

Chris quickly placed a peck on her lips and released her from his arms. He held onto her hand as they walked to a small restaurant. They found it to be quite full but were still able to find a booth. They sat on either side and ordered some coffee and water. Sheva searched the menu in front of her while Chris watched her silently translate the language on the menu.

She looked up to him and found him staring at her. She had started to get use to his constant watchful gaze and had to admit she found it comforting. "What are you getting?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Whatever you're getting. I can't read the menu anyways."

She giggled. The menu was in Russian and she could only translate a small amount of the language. The waitress came back with their coffee and water. Sheva told the woman that they'd have two latke meals. The woman nodded and walked off.

"What's a latke?" Chris asked, drinking his water.

Sheva was putting some cream into her coffee, "A potato pancake—it's a Jewish specialty."

Chris rubbed his belly, "Yum."

She smiled at him. The two talked lightly and happily about nothing in particular. Once their food came, Chris ate quickly. Sheva was hungry, but she still ate a slower pace. She happily watched him as he scarfed the latkes down.

Sheva remembered that she had wanted to talk to Chris about HQ's plans. She placed her fork down and took a sip of water. She cleared her throat and looked to Chris.

She grabbed his hand that was resting on the table while he drank his coffee. He looked to her. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you."

He put his cup of coffee on the table and looked at her suspiciously. "What? Did you kill someone?" he asked in a humorous tone.

Sheva nervously laughed and played along, "Ha, only one or two."

He chuckled and held onto her hand, "What is it?"

She sighed. "The BSAA sent me on this mission to find you, you know that. And I wanted to find you so badly so I accepted the mission and went searching," Chris nodded and waited for her to go on. "Well, now that I've found you…they want you to come back to NYC with me immediately. And if you choose not to, they're going to send someone else out to force you to come back. I only found out this morning that that's what they are planning. I don't want you to feel that you have to come back if you're not ready, but I don't know what to do…"

Sheva looked down at their joined hands and felt bad for telling him that, but he needed to know. He was quiet and she didn't want to push him, so she stayed silent. After a minute, she felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up to him to find that he had a small smile on his lips.

"I'll go back to New York, only if you're there with me," he said while he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

Sheva sat straighter, "Of course I'll be there with you. You won't be able to get rid of me; I won't leave your side."

Chris nodded and looked at her. "Good. When do we leave?"

Sheva was surprised by his easygoing attitude about the whole thing. She herself had been tense and nervous about it all and Chris took it so well.

"Within the week," she said while she placed her other hand on top of their linked hands.

To be completely honest, Chris was scared shitless. But he had no intention of telling Sheva that. He knew she was trying her best to keep calm and he could tell that she hated having to tell him that. He wasn't scared of the BSAA or the agent they'd send if he refused to come back. He was scared because he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to his old life; to the life he didn't know.

However, he felt better about it knowing she'd be with him the whole time. He told her that he wanted a few more days in Edonia before they went back. He wanted to spend a little more time in the non-hectic environment that was awaiting him in New York City and have a few more days to spend with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Chris looked to her, remembering where he was, "You can ask me anything."

She nodded, "Do you remember anything about your mission here in Edonia?"

He thought for a moment. He tried to think of any other memories that were set here but all he could remember is his time with amnesia.

He shook his head, "No, I don't. Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize, Chris. I just wanted to see if you did. Do you remember Piers Nivans at all? He's a special operative for the BSAA and your partner for the past few missions you were on."

He shook his head again, "Doesn't ring a bell… Can I ask you a question?"

Sheva was caught off guard by his request but nodded, saying yes to his question.

"Why aren't you my partner anymore for missions?"

Sheva gathered her thoughts and said, "Well, I was your partner for about 2 years, maybe less. Then we went on one mission together and HQ had requested we retreat back to base because what was happening was too dangerous for us to handle alone. But we decided otherwise and went against protocol and HQ wasn't happy about it one bit. To be honest, we went against what HQ ordered and I think they had finally had enough. So, hoping they'd solve the problem, they split us up and gave us new partners. Piers Nivans became your partner and I was assigned with Carlos Oliveria. We get along well enough except for the fact that he's a major flirt."

He listened and took in every word she was saying. He thought it was unfair of the BSAA to split them up. From what he could remember, they always got the mission done and safely. He couldn't remember Piers Nivans at all and hoped that memories would come back to him before he went to NYC. He also noted that he'd watch out for this Carlos guy if he was hitting on his Sheva.

They finished their meals and they split the check (she was too stubborn to let him pay for it all). They slowly walked back to the motel, enjoying the time they had left here. Once they made it back to her room, he quickly kissed her and started undressing her. Sheva wasn't fighting him and let him strip her. She then stripped him and pushed him onto the bed.

Even though Sophie was a cat, she knew exactly what they were up to. She ran off into the bathroom to give them some privacy and save herself the trauma.

They made love for hours and had multiple orgasms each. They lay on the bed exhausted and in complete bliss. Sheva rested her head on his chest while Chris had an arm wrapped around her body, holding her close. They were close to falling asleep when suddenly Sheva sat up quickly, remembering something.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to call Claire!" Sheva stood from the bed and searched for her purse. She found it by the door. She snatched her phone out of satchel and walked back to the bed. She dialed a few numbers and while doing so, she wrapped her body in a white cotton sheet.

Chris placed his hands underneath his head and looked up to the ceiling.

Claire picked up almost immediately. "Hey Shev! How's it going?"

"I'm good—great actually! How about you?"

She heard Claire giggle on the other side of the line, "Splendid. How's my big brother doing?"

Sheva looked back at Chris who looked fatigued. "He's doing very well. He's making great progress," she said in a cheery tone. Chris chuckled at her report of him.

"Good! I knew you could do it Shev," she said happily.

Sheva laughed, "Thanks Claire. What are you up to?" She stood and walked to the bathroom, still holding the sheet around her body. She noticed Sophie sleeping almost too comfortably in the dry bathtub. She smiled at the small kitten.

"Work and more work. I'm going insane! But let's not talk about that, yeah? What are you doing?"

Sheva sat on the edge on the tub and watched Sophie. "Nothing right now. But I have good news! We should be coming back real soon."

Claire's ears perked up, "We? Chris is coming back? Really?!"

Sheva smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yup, he sure is. And even greater news: he remembers you perfectly!"

Claire could feel tears coming to the surface of her eyes. Chris was coming back and he remembered her. She nearly screamed for joy. "This is wonderful! Ugh, I can't wait! Thank you so much, Sheva!"

"You don't need to thank me Claire; I did for you and for me."

"Speaking of remembering, does he remember you?" she asked in a calmer voice.

Sheva couldn't help but smile. "He remembers me, Claire. His memory is still spotty, but he remembers. Thanks to you. You sent that text message last night and he read it."

Claire gasped, "He read it?! That little—"

"Claire! He read it and it had my name in it and as if magically, he remembered me."

"That's amazing, Shev. I'm so glad! And since he and Jill broke up months ago, you guys can finally be together. You know, actually be together. Like actually confess to him that you have feelings for him and stop being so scared of what he might think. Because, if anyone knows my brother, it's me. And let me tell you he's in love you," Claire said matter-of-factly.

Sheva giggled. "I wasn't scared! I was just…okay, maybe I was a little scared. But whatever! It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter—," Claire made a gasping noise. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? Don't play with me here!"

Sheva laughed aloud. "Maybe I am saying what you think I'm saying."

"Sheva, you little slut!" Claire said good-humoredly. "Tell me all about it! Actually, never mind. That's my brother. Gross."

Sheva only laughed harder. "I'll keep my lips sealed." She and Claire talked for a while longer, joking about silly things.

Chris watched as Sheva walked back into the bedroom, still holding the phone to hear ear. She was saying goodbye but Chris told her to hold on for a moment. Sheva gave him a confused look and told Claire to hold on for a second.

"What is it, honey?"

He liked that she called him honey but he shook the thought from his mind. "Can I talk to my sister?"

Sheva's jaw nearly fell to the floor. She stared into his eyes and talked into the phone, "Hey Claire, Chris wants to talk to you."

Chris could hear Claire talking on the other line but couldn't make out any words she was saying. Sheva handed him the phone and threw the sheet aside and crawled onto the bed next to him after he took it.

He held the small device to his ear and gulped, "Hey little sister."

**Author's note:** _You know, I was wondering. Where does Chris get the money to buy food and drinks and pay for his motel room? I mean, even in the game, at the bars, does he like drink and then run? Hahaha. I don't know, I find it odd :0… I hope you all liked this chapter and I'd love if you left a comment and a favorite and/or followed! Also, I wanted to add that Carlos Oliveria won't be a main character in this story, so please don't get your hopes up. I needed to come up with someone who would be partnered with Sheva and I really like Carlos :)._

_In the next chapter, Chris talks with Claire, obviously ;D. Chris asks more about his and Sheva's past together and his relationship with Jill. As a reward, he gets a memory back he had with Sheva._

_See you on Tuesday! Sarai over and out._


	18. Chapter 18: Pondering The Past & Present

Chapter 18: Pondering the Past and Present

**Author's note: **_Chapter 18 already? Seriously?! I feel like I just started this story. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I trust that you all will approve :). I don't know why, but I really dislike the title for this chapter…oh well._

_Thanks to DarkLink1601 for favoriting and following this story!_

_To Justsomegirl17__: Hahaha, yes it decided. We love the game! Google Translate: bad. Chopin: Great! Jill and Sheva as besties: Wonderful! Haha, time to give your poor hands a rest! :) Glad you liked the last chapter, and even though you say that I don't need to say it: I hope you like this one! Haha, arrivederci, lovely!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: I'm excited, too! Hahaha, there will be plenty of Sheva and Chris, of course. Hope you like the update and I shall talk to you soon!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: I think Chris and Sheva would have the cutest babies :). Haha, I think you're right, he really would be over the moon!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters mentioned in this story. Capcom does. Except for Sophie the cat. Sophie is mine!**

"Chris? Is that you? Oh my goodness, please let it be you?"

Chris could hear the love in his sister's voice. "It's me, Claire. How are you?"

"How am I? How do you think I am?! I've been worried sick about you for over five months now and I couldn't find you—no one could find you! And you ask me how I am?!" Claire's voice was dripping with anger and worry.

Chris rubbed his temple with his fingers and sighed. "Claire, will you calm down? Everything's okay, I'm okay. I'm sorry I haven't called…"

"I am calm!" Claire took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Look, I've just been so scared that something had happened to you. Chris I almost thought you were dead. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

"I know, Claire. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…I couldn't remember anything and I was too scared to do anything about it. But I'm starting to remember." Chris could feel Sheva's hand stroking his back.

Claire sighed. "I'm glad you're remembering. But I'm even gladder to hear your voice. I miss you so much big brother."

Chris smiled warmly to hear his sister's empathy. "I miss you, too. But I'll see you very soon."

"Yea, Sheva told me you're coming back home. I can't wait." Claire was quiet for a moment. "But, uh, I kind of sold your apartment…"

"You what? Why did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"You left! I couldn't pay your rent and neither BSAA nor TerraSave was willing to pay. Sorry…but you can stay with me and Leon until we find you a new place."

Chris groaned. He had forgotten that his sister was in a relationship with Leon S. Kennedy and that she was now living with him. Unfortunately for Chris, he remembered Kennedy perfectly. He didn't really have anything personal against the guy; it's just that if anyone was a possibility of breaking Claire's heart, he easily disliked them.

"Eh, I think I'll just stay at a hotel until I find a place again."

He could hear Claire scoff on the other line. "Fine, be that way. But if you're not going to stay with me then stay with Shev, yeah? I'm sure she'd love you there with her," she said in a suggesting manner.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry about it, Claire." Chris and his sister talked for a long time, catching up and just talking easily to each other. He loved his sister with all his heart and would die for her. They said goodnight to one another and Claire demanded he call her again soon.

Sheva lay on her side facing away from Chris, fast asleep. He put the phone on the bedside table and cuddled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. He listened to her steady breathing and soon could feel his eyelids starting to become heavy.

He thought about his upcoming reunion with his sister and everyone else he used to know. He thought about Jill Valentine and prayed to God that they weren't a couple anymore. He hoped Sheva was right about them being broken up. He wanted to be with Sheva so badly. He decided he would ask Claire about it another time.

The sky was dark and the night was welcoming him into safe slumber. He soon fell asleep with Sheva in his arms.

* * *

Chris slowly opened his eyes, trying to wake up. He squinted when he felt the sun on his face. He noticed that Sheva was not in his arms and slowly sat up. He looked around the room to find himself alone. He got up and went to the bathroom, hoping to find her there. Again, nothing.

He thought that maybe he should check his room but decided not to, because there was really no reason for her to be over there. He saw Sophie sitting by one of the legs of the bed. He lay back down on the bed, starting to worry, fearing the worst.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

* * *

Sheva was walking back to her motel room. She had just gone for a five mile jog and she so badly wanted a hot shower. She hoped Chris was still asleep so that once she was done with her shower she could just snuggle back into bed with him.

She opened her motel door and found a very worried looking Chris pacing around. Sophie's head was moving, watching him go back and forth. When Chris saw her walk in, he quickly strode over to her and grabbed onto her hand.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, urgency evident in his voice.

Sheva was caught off guard by his sudden worry-state. "I went for a jog…"

"You couldn't tell me where you were going? I was starting to get worried."

"Starting? Look, I'm sorry. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So I thought I'd go for 30 minutes and come right back. And that's exactly what I did." She wasn't sure how she felt about him worrying about her in such an extreme way.

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips. Sheva wasn't sure what kind of kiss it was. It was loving but there was something else. Fear?

She wrapped her arms around his muscular chest and looked up to him. "Why did you get so worked up about it?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you left me. That I was too fucked up and you wanted out."

Sheva was surprised by his confession. She caressed his cheek, "Look at me." He did as he was told and brown eyes met hazel. "You are not fucked up. If I wanted out, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. I would never leave you, Chris. Not in million years. I love you too much to do something like that."

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. Chris responded quickly and kissed her back. He picked her up and started walking towards the bed.

Sheva broke the kiss and looked at him, "Uh, I kind of need a shower."

Chris chuckled and kissed her neck softly, "No problem." He headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. He sat her down on the counter and started taking off her clothing. She let him undress her and giggled the whole time. Soon she was completely naked.

Sheva stood and walked into the shower, pulling Chris with her. They just washed each other and kissed, nothing more; just enjoying one another's presence. Once they were done, the stepped out and Chris grabbed a towel and started to dry her. He had become quiet, lost in thought. He was drying her shoulders, using his hands more than the towel.

"Is something wrong?" Sheva asked, becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

Chris was taken aback. "No. Why do you ask?"

She turned around and looked into his brown eyes. "You just got quiet all of a sudden. Are you sure you're alright?"

He tucked a lock of damp hair behind her ear. "In the past, did we ever…get together?"

Sheva knew what he meant. She was wondering when he was ever going to ask. "No, at least, not really. When we first met, I had the biggest crush on you," she said sheepishly. Chris chuckled. "But Jill needed you and I didn't want to keep you from her. So I stayed back and kept my mouth shut. She loved you so much and she still does. Anyways, when I moved to America, you were helping me move in to my new place and we talked for hours."

The look in Sheva's eyes was distant, as if she was in another time. "I guess you could say we had a moment. I don't know. It went so fast and then I pushed you away. I felt like a home wrecker. We never talked about it and acted like it never happened. So really we've just been friends."

Chris stayed quiet. The memories that had come back to him not so long ago were still slightly foggy. But he did notice that none of the memories he had with her were ever romantic. He could recall having feelings for her, though.

"What do you mean by a 'moment'?" he asked.

She smiled, "You kissed me and believe me; I kissed you back. Then I freaked out and it was over. It got really awkward and you left after that. Then life went back to normal, I guess."

The memory became vivid at that point for Chris. He could remember opening boxes and helping her put things away. They talked openly and freely and after a while they settled down and rested. He remembered her talking about her time in college. She had said that even though she studied in America, she never actually got the chance to travel and that she'd like to sometime. Then she opened up about her past and he became so enchanted with her. He listened to her and he almost fell asleep just listening to the soothing tones of her voice. Just like it was now.

They had talked for hours. Then when she was getting up to start unpacking again, he spontaneously pulled her down to him and kissed her with so much affection. Sheva was right about the fact that she did kiss him back; and with just as much warmth as she was receiving from him. Then, out of the blue, when things were starting to become intense and hot, she pushed him away.

She hid her face in her hands and asked herself how she could do this. She apologized to him and told him that it was a mistake and reminded him that he was in love with Jill. He had forgotten about Jill and soon realized the consequences kissing Sheva had. It had indeed gotten awkward and he quickly said goodbye and left. And that was it. They never talked about it and went on with life.

He never told Jill, because he knew she was already in a fragile state from being a prisoner of Wesker. He couldn't hurt her like that. But man, he felt so guilty. Not only because he had been unfaithful to Jill but also because he had put Sheva in that spot. He never worked up the courage to apologize to her for kissing her though. But, actually he knew why he couldn't. It was because he _wasn't _sorry. He wanted to kiss her at the time and he wanted to kiss her again. And again, and again.

He never acted upon his desire though. Sheva never implied that she wanted him to and he was still with Jill. Chris could remember that at the time he cared Jill. He guessed he still did to a certain extent, but he couldn't remember her well enough to know.

He was brought back to the present when he felt Sheva's hand on his cheek. He looked at her and saw that she had a smile on her face—that beautiful, perfect smile she always had.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

She sighed happily and rested her cheek against his chest. "I love you, too. Very much."

They didn't do much for the rest of the day. They lay around, talking and making love. They were like teenagers who had discovered the amazingness that was sex and could not stop touching and caressing each other. They decided they wanted to go to the bar that night and have a farewell drink to Edonia, both praying they'd never have to come back here.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the night when they got back. They both were exhausted from having sex all day and then getting drunk. But both also had to admit that it was a great day. Sheva rested her head on his chest and placed a leg on top of his and they were soon fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's note: **_ Love is in the air my friends! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and favorite/follow this story!_

_In the next chapter, we're off for America and Chris and Claire are reunited!_

_See you on Thursday, Sarai._


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Home

Chapter 19: Welcome Home

**Author's note: **_I had another 'oopsie' concerning my first 'oopsie' in Chapter 17. The time is set like I had planned out in the beginning, but for some reason, I read stuff wrong and assumed the events in RE6 happened in January. Well, no surprise, I was wrong and it's set in June. So, the date in this chapter is around June 27__th__, 2013. Just wanted to clear that up. Silly, silly Sarai. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_To Justsomegirl17__: I think it's about time Claire and Chris were reunited! I'm glad we settled that we like the same things! I shall wait to read your review and I will talk to you very soon! Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Haha, he wants her body :P! The relationship would have to be fragile, right? I don't see how it wouldn't… The symptoms are coming!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: Danke! I does sort of seem as if it's starting to begin, doesn't it? Haha, no worries about the short reviews. I appreciate and love the tiniest of comments :) Hope you have a wonderful day, talk to you soon, bye!  
__ShevaGiulia__: Chris and Sheva just had to have a moment at some point. I mean, they kept staring at each in RE5! I wish Capcom would read my story and realize people want Creva :D. But Capcom is snooty. Hope you like the chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters in this story. Capcom does.**

The intercom came to life when a woman's voice came talking out of the small speaker. "We will be meeting our destination in one hour. Please feel free to walk about the cabin."

Chris looked out the small window of the plane, staring at the thick, heavy clouds below him. He watched as the endless grey passed him quickly. He sighed, knowing what was coming. He felt Sheva's small hand on his own, giving it a squeeze. He looked at her, sitting next to him and she had a gentle smile on her lips. He intertwined his finger with hers and looked back out the window.

Sheva knew that he was nervous about going back to New York and she couldn't blame him. She was nervous herself but she forced herself to stay strong for Chris. She studied his expression as he gazed out the plane's window. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She thought how Sophie must hate being stuck in a cat carrier and being left in the baggage area of the plane. She wished she could have brought her as carryon but the airline wouldn't allow it.

Altogether, she was in Edonia for a little over a week. She and Chris stayed there as long as was allowed until the BSAA would send reinforcements. They cherished the small time they would have together without anything or anyone to bother them. But now they were headed back to America and going to go face things neither of them were looking forward to.

It was settled that Chris was going to stay with Sheva. He had told her he didn't mind staying in a hotel room but she fought him until he surrendered and agreed to stay with her at her place. Really, he was looking forward to being with her. He was also looking forward to seeing his sister, he missed her so much.

The woman on the intercom came back on and asked for everyone to buckle their seatbelts and said that they were ready to land. She thanked everyone for flying the airline and welcomed them to New York City.

As the airplane came to a stop on the runway, everyone was getting ready to unbuckle and grab their things. Sheva leaned over to Chris and kissed his cheek. He leaned into her kiss and sighed.

She looked at him and combed her hand through his hair affectionately. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll be with you the whole time."

They had gotten off the plane and were now heading for the exit into the main part of the airport. Claire had told Sheva she would be waiting for them and that she made sure no one else came, not wanting to overwhelm Chris.

Chris held onto Sheva's hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd, looking for Claire. They spotted her auburn hair easily. She noticed them and smiled widely.

Claire shoved people out of the way, trying to get to them faster. When she had a clear path she nearly ran at them. She jumped at Chris and immediately wrapped her arms around him, giving him the tightest hug she had given anyone. She hid her face in his shoulder and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back lovingly and comforted her.

"Claire, calm down. I missed you, too, don't cry," he softly whispered to her.

She loosened her arms around him and looked up at him. She sniffled and let out a quiet chuckle. "Sorry…it's just I missed you _so _much!" She tightened her arms around him again, laughing. He laughed with her and hugged her firmly.

Sheva smiled and watched the two siblings reunite with each other after being apart for a long time. Claire let go of Chris and quickly snatched Sheva in a hug. Sheva made a 'humph' noise and gladly hugged her back.

Claire pulled back and looked to her, "I've missed you, too!"

Sheva giggled, "I missed you too, Claire!"

The three of them went to the baggage claim area to retrieve their luggage and Sophie. Claire couldn't help but smile at noticing that Chris held onto Sheva's hand tightly. She remembered talking to Sheva about her feelings towards Chris and she always tried to get Sheva to act on them, but alas, she never did.

And here they were: linked together and had no intention of letting the other go. She was so happy for the both of them.

Claire was asking Chris questions a mile a minute and he did his best to keep up with them. He was happy to see his sister, but now he was just looking forward to a soft bed and falling asleep with Sheva in his arms. They got all of their baggage and left JFK airport with Sophie.

They arrived to Sheva's modest two bedroom apartment and immediately Sheva let Sophie out to explore her new home. Claire welcomed herself to the kitchen and got bottled water from the fridge. She continued to interrogate Chris whilst she nursed the bottle of water.

Claire hadn't changed one bit; still a confident and lovable girl. She talked easily and honestly, all the while with a smile on her face. She told Chris how she and Leon were doing great and that she swore he was going to propose soon. Chris scrunched his nose at the idea of having Leon as a brother-in-law, but nonetheless was happy to see his sister so happy. He would look over to see Sheva sitting on the counter listening to them talk. Once in a while they would ask her a question but she insisted that they catch up.

After about an hour or two, Claire decided it was time to leave and give the two some time together. She hugged her brother firmly and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you soon. Don't run off or anything. I love you."

Chris chuckled at her demand and hugged her back, "I love you too, Claire."

Claire bear hugged Sheva and told her to take care of her brother until she came back and joked that she would take the next shift of babysitting him. Sheva giggled and told her she'd do her best to get him to bed at a good time and wouldn't let her down. They laughed together and soon said goodbye to each other.

Sheva watched as Claire left and closed the front door, bolting the iron locks that nearly every door in NYC had. She looked back to the living area but didn't see Chris in there. She went to the kitchen and still he wasn't there. She walked to the bedroom and found him passed out on the bed. She laughed quietly, no wanting to wake him. She knew that he was tired after the long flight back to America and was happy that he to see he was comfortable enough to fall asleep so quickly.

She grabbed the blanket that was folded on a lounge chair that was only a few feet from the bed and placed the quilt blanket on him. She brushed hair off his forehead and placed a soft kiss on his temple. He sighed in his sleep and pulled the blanket tighter around him. She watched him for a small moment, pondering what the future had in store for them both.

She quietly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. She went to the living room and grabbed her cell phone. She needed to call Piers and let him know that they had landed and were now home. She saw Sophie rolling around on the floor in the sunshine playing with Sheva's shoe. The shoe dwarfed Sophie but the kitten was definitely putting up a fight. Sheva laughed at the small kitten and was so glad that Chris found her.

She sat on the deep maroon couch and dialed Piers' number. He answered after the third ring and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm very well, Piers, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm better now that HQ is off my back. I owe you a lot Sheva."

Sheva chuckled, "You don't owe me anything. Really, Piers. Everyone's safe and things are going back to normal. That's all I wanted out of this."

"I'm glad." She heard Piers sigh. "But Sheva, HQ still wants to talk to Captain Redfield. Things are really starting to happen in Lanshiang, China. I can't talk about it over the phone but it's serious and well, official. We'll have to talk in person."

Sheva didn't like the sound of that. "Why do they want to talk to him so badly?"

"Again, I can't talk over the phone about it. I'm sorry."

Sheva was irritated but made sure not to show it, "It's alright. I'll see you soon."

The two said goodbye and she hung up the call. She didn't even want to think what was going on in Lanshiang let alone what Chris had to do with it. She pushed the thought out of her mind and started to dial Jill's number into her phone. She picked up right away.

"Hey, Sheva, how's it going?"

"Hi. I'm good, thanks. How are you doing?" Sheva asked.

"I'm doing alright. I just finished a day training young female recruits. Sometimes I swear I'm getting too old for this," Jill said in a humorous tone.

Sheva laughed, "Old? Yeah, right!"

Jill giggled on the other line. "So, what are you up to?"

"I just got back to New York about three hours ago. I'm just hanging around, trying to relax."

"Oh, well, welcome home," she said friendly. "How was the flight?"

Sheva giggled at Jill's attempt to make small talk. "It was good, Jill. Are you still at work? Did you want to go get drinks or something?"

Jill was pleasantly surprised by the invitation. "Sure, that's sounds great. How about 7 at O'Keefe's?"

"I'll be there."

They talked lightly for a small time and then said goodbye, promising to see each other later. Sheva had an hour and a half till it was 7, enough time to take a shower and make dinner for Chris. She got into the shower and stood under the hot stream of water, feeling it cascade down her body.

She was feeling slightly guilty after her call with Jill. Sheva wasn't sure if Jill and Chris were still together or if Jill wanted to get back together with him. Sheva had become intimate with Chris and she knew that that's what she'd been wanting for a long time, but never actually initiated anything because Jill was always with Chris since Sheva met him.

The water was running down Sheva's body, trailing down her curves onto the tiled floor. She thought about whether or not she wanted to talk to Jill about it, whether she should be the one to ask if she and Chris were still together. She was so unsure of it all at this point. She washed her hair and body, and shaved her under arms and legs. Once she was done, she turned off the water and dried herself with a fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and went to the closet to find something to wear. She decided upon wearing something simple. She slipped on light colored jeans and a deep blue t-shirt.

She dried her hair and let the loose brown curls fall to her shoulders. She went to the kitchen and started making a simple dinner of noodles and chicken. She put a lid on the hot ready food to keep it fresh.

She quietly walked into the bedroom to the bed where Chris was still happily asleep. She sat on the edge and leaned over him and kissed the tip of his nose. She kissed his cheeks then his eyelids and his temples.

Chris could feel the light kisses right away, but pretended to stay asleep, just so he could feel her full lips on him. She kissed his forehead and then trailed pecks down the bridge of his nose and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She squealed when she felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her back sweetly and held her there.

She put a hand on his chest and pushed herself up. He slowly opened his eyes and admired her youthful beauty. Neither said a word, treasuring this dream-like moment.

Finally Sheva spoke softly, "Sorry to wake you up."

Chris knew she wasn't sorry at all, and neither was he. "I forgive you," he said with a grin.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek and then his jaw and then his neck. She couldn't resist her desire for him. She trailed soft kisses along his jaw feeling short stubble on her lips. She had to admit she liked the sensation.

He stroked her back, provoking her on. She sat up reluctantly and looked down at him, smiling beautifully. He pouted at her, trying to pull her back down on top of him. She laughed a melodious laugh.

"You're cute, you know that?" she playfully asked him.

Chris shrugged innocently and sat up to kiss her. He pecked her lips and smiled at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm, sure you don't." She looked into his brown eyes, "I'm going out for a small while, but I'll be back later."

He pouted again. "My, you're a busy lady."

Sheva giggled, "Time is money, you know!" She kissed his nose, "I made you dinner. It's on the stove."

Chris wasn't exactly the kind to like being pampered, but he couldn't help but love the fact she was pampering him. "Thank you," he said as he held her hand.

"You're welcome and sorry I woke you up," she apologized the second time.

He laughed and lay back down on the bed, still tired. "Now I'm going to be so excited to wake up every morning waiting for you to do something."

She laughed at him and stood. She leaned over him one more time and kissed his forehead. "I love you," she said with her lips still on his skin.

"I love you, too." He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her lips.

She pulled away and starting walking towards the door, "I'll see you soon."

He listened as she said goodbye to Sophie and heard as she slammed the front door shut. Chris stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his future—their future. He had heard her talking on the phone earlier. She was saying something and asked the person on the phone why they wanted to talk to him. Chris knew that he was the man that they wanted to talk to.

He rolled over on the bed onto his stomach and closed his eyes again. He knew that he was going to have to talk to whoever it was on the phone with Sheva earlier. He wasn't looking forward to it but he wanted to get it over with.

He felt something light and warm on his back, and then a second later heard a light purring sound in his ear. "Hey cat. You wanna talk to the BSAA for me?"

Sophie meowed at him and cuddled between his shoulder blades.

Chris sighed and forced the thoughts away. "Me neither."

**Author's note:**_ Sophie, the therapist. Such a considerate kitty! I hope you liked the chapter and uh, yeah!_

_In the next chapter, we meet up with Jill. She tells us what happened between her and Chris and how she feels about his and Sheva's new found love for each other. What do you think Jill's going to say?_

_See you guys on Saturday! Sarai._


	20. Chapter 20: Reconciliation

Chapter 20: Reconciliation

**Author's note: **_I was surprised to see how many of you said that Jill was gonna flip her shit and freak out about Sheva and Chris! Well, that's not exactly how I portrayed her, so I hope you all still like the chapter :)._

_To Justsomegirl17__: Pets are the best therapy! Besides chocolate and Céline Dion's music :O… Hope you're having a splendid day and I shall talk to you very soon :). Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: That happened to me too! I was at the mall and a woman who worked at a clothing store, her name was Sophie. I was so happy :P. Sophie is such a cutie pie! I will talk to you later, hope you're having a wonderful day!  
__To ShevaGiulia__: Thank you, my dear! You speak such kind words; it makes my heart warm :). I'm so happy you consider me one of your favorites, so thank you! Hope you like this update and I'll talk to you soon!  
__To Potiphar's Wife__: The last one was one of my favorites as well. The whole time setting and sequence in RE6 is pretty frustrating. But I liked the game overall, so I looked past it :P. The hurt will be coming soon, I promise. I feel like Chris would be overly protective when it comes to the love of his life, haha. Oh, and what's a DA account? Happy belated Valentine's Day!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: If Jill was pregnant, I'd backflip into the sun with you! That would be crazy! Glad to hear you liked the last chapter, talk to you soon!  
__To Fujisawa Loser__: All of the comments you left me made me laugh! I assume if you've read up to chapter 20 yet, so I just want to say: Thank you for all the compliments and motivational words and I hope you continue to read to enjoy the story :) It's true, there are a few misspellings and grammatical errors, but I am after all an amateur writer and I don't have an editor to fix these things for me. Also, I'm going back in forth with writing other things, so I get so mixed up and I end up making these mistakes. Nonetheless, I hope you can see past them and understand the meaning of it all :)._

_Also, the day I am posting this (2/16/13) marks one month I've been posting this story. So, Happy Anniversary to me :D! Hahaha. Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters mentioned in this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva had arrived at O'Keefe's to find it fairly busy. She looked around to the large bar and caught sight of a brunette woman sitting at a table alone, sipping on a beer. Sheva recognized her and made way in her direction.

Jill was looking off in oblivion when she noticed Sheva walking towards her. She stood and when Sheva was near enough, she pulled her into a hug. The friendly gesture caught Sheva off guard but hugged her back despite the surprise.

Jill let go of her and nodded toward the chair next to the table, signaling for her to sit down. "Hi, Sheva, what did you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having."

Jill walked off to the front of the bar and said something to the bartender. He handed her a bottle and Jill walked back over to the table she and Sheva were sitting at and took a seat across from her.

"Thank you," Sheva said while taking the beer Jill offered to her. "How are you? What have you been doing lately?"

"I'm doing a lot better now. I think I told you; the BSAA is letting me go on missions again and trusting me enough to train recruits. It's so much nicer than being monitored every two seconds and being told to sit-on-the-bench all the time, if you know what I mean."

Sheva nodded, "I see what you mean. I'm glad to hear that everything is good, Jill."

Jill smiled, "Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks. It's nice to be back home and yet I'm still trying to get used to calling NYC home. It's so different from Africa."

"I can't imagine. Have you talked to your friends back in Africa lately?" Jill asked while taking a sip from her beer.

"I haven't called in two weeks or so. So, I probably should get on that sometime soon," she said with a smile. "I miss them very much."

Jill held her hands together in her lap. "How's Josh?"

Sheva smiled lightly. She knew that she and Josh had partnered for a brief time during the Kijuju mission. They had fought the Majini and probably a lot of other things and once they were safe, found a chopper and went to find Sheva and Chris. Thus, saving them when they were fighting with Wesker and helping them destroy the madman once and for all.

Josh would ask about Jill once in a while. He was very smooth about it though. He'd be asking how America was and how Sheva was getting along with everyone. Then, very discreetly, he'd ask how Jill was doing. When Sheva would tease him about it, he'd just say he was interested in her well-being, nothing more. But Sheva knew better. She knew that Josh was attracted to the then-blonde American agent and he still was.

"Since the last time we talked, he was doing really well. He's still working for the BSAA and he's continuing his work as a Captain. His sister, Abeni, just got married."

Jill nodded and looked at her hands in her lap. It had become silent between the two and Sheva wondered if Jill was too shy to ask more.

"He asks about you, though," Sheva said. She knew if Josh was aware that she'd be telling Jill this, he'd lecture her and tell her to stop being so nosy.

She looked up to Sheva with eager and curious eyes. "He does? What does he ask about?" Jill shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "I mean, that's nice of him to ask about me."

Sheva couldn't help but giggle. She never saw Jill in such an awkward state and she had to admit she liked how antsy she was right now talking about Josh. "He asks how you're doing and what you've been up to. Don't tell him I said this, but he asked once if you were single."

Jill did her best to hide her smile, but she failed miserably and had a bright grin on her lips. She was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. After a second, she looked to Sheva. "What did you tell him when he asked if I was single?"

"I told him you were with Chris."

Jill's smile faded. She looked back to her hands. "Oh."

Sheva quickly sat straighter, slightly leaning over the table to get Jill's attentions. "I had to be honest with him. But, I admit, he was sad to hear it. I think he really likes you, Jill. In fact, I know he does."

Jill wouldn't look up, but Sheva could see a slight smile on her face. Sheva made a point to herself to never tell Josh what she had just told Jill. He'd be so embarrassed and demand her to tell Jill she was wrong; even though Sheva was completely right. It had fallen silent again.

Sheva was upset with herself for saying those things to Jill, fearing that they put her in a bad mood and state of mind. She took a gulp of her beer, hoping that the alcohol would make her nerves relax.

"We're not together anymore, you know."

Sheva was rendered speechless and repeated what Jill had just said in her mind, trying to wrap her mind around the words.

Jill noticed her hesitation and confusion. "Chris and I. We broke up a while ago. After Kijuju, it was just too hard for me to get back into the rhythm of a relationship again. We tried to stay together, but I just pushed him away. Over and over again. I could never say I loved him anymore. I know I hurt him so much and I was so angry with myself for making him feel so…unwanted."

Jill rested her elbows on the table and placed her face in her hands, hiding from the world. Sheva leaned further towards her and reassuringly rubbed Jill's shoulder, trying to console her. "It's okay, Jill. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

Jill chuckled in a defeated manner and pulled her hands away from her face, revealing watery eyes and a sad smile. "I know. You're right. It's just he was there for me, all the time, all the way through. I never was for him…not once." She sighed heavily and rested her chin in her hand.

Sheva stayed quiet, afraid she might say something stupid or wrong. She gently patted Jill's shoulder and pulled her hand away.

Jill sniffled and looked her in the eyes; her bright blue iris's standing out from the white and red surrounding the orbs. "Then, about a few weeks before he left on his mission to Edonia, we had a huge fight. He was tired of me constantly pushing him away and I was angry, claiming he was the one pushing me. The thing was he wasn't pushing me in any way shape or form. But I felt I had no good reason for the distance I was putting between us, so I blamed him. Ugh, I was such a bitch!"

Sheva nervously laughed, not sure whether or not that was a joke. She relaxed a bit when Jill chuckled.

"I yelled at him and he tried to calm me down, but I was just so tired of it all. I didn't want to, but I told him I couldn't do it anymore, that I couldn't love anyone. He just listened to me as I gave him a way too long of a list on why we shouldn't be together and why we were terrible together as a couple. He left then and I never spoke to him again." Jill had brought her hands back to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh God, Sheva, I was so stupid. Not because I ended it; really its best we're not together anymore. But it's the way I ended did it. I was so mean and rude and hurtful." She took a deep breath and peeked over her fingers to look at Sheva. "When you told me he'd forgotten things, I thought now was my second chance. Not at a romance but at a friendship. I just want us to be friends. I don't think I can be with anyone, like that really, for a while."

Sheva scooted around the table and wrapped her arms around Jill. Jill didn't hesitate and happily hugged her back. After a moment and after feeling a few pairs of eyes on the embrace, Sheva pulled away.

"I think he'd love to be friends, Jill. And don't feel so bad about what happened between you guys. I mean, I don't really know how close you two were, but I know it was an honest and happy relationship. It'll all work out. And I'll help all I can, if there is any way I can help, that is."

Jill smiled widely and sighed happily. "Thank you, Sheva. Really. I'm sorry I was always so cold to you over the years. But if it's alright with you, I want us to be friends as well."

Sheva laughed and playfully punched Jill's arm, "What are you talking about? We _are_ friends!"

Jill laughed along. She was so happy right now. She finally opened up to someone and she reconciled with someone she was happy to know. She watched as Sheva went back to her spot and took a sip of her beer. She studied her features and thought for a moment.

She then knew what she wanted to say next, "He always had feelings for you, though."

Sheva was once again speechless and at a loss for words.

Jill giggled, "I mean it. He wasn't obvious about it, but I know you were on his mind often. To be honest, I was slightly jealous. When we'd fight, he'd go to you and spend his time with you. I know now how silly I was for feeling that way, but I know he admires you."

Sheva smiled innocently and relished the idea of him always wanting her. She always wanted him and now that they had become intimate with one another, they both could express their longing for each other.

Jill stared at her with a smile on her face. She wasn't certain, but she had an idea that things had happened between her and Chris. Jill felt slightly jealous again. Not because Sheva had Chris, but because she was able to open up and love someone.

Jill tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and said, "I'm not too sure how you feel towards him, but I want you to know that I want him to be happy and I know that you can make him feel that way. I don't know if it matters or if it helps, but I'm not angry or against you two being together. It'd take some getting used to and it might be weird for me at first, but I know you guys would be perfect for each other."

Sheva couldn't hide the bright grin on her face. This whole time she was scared that Jill wanted Chris back and now she was giving Sheva her approval to be with Chris. She could jump and cheer bliss. But instead, she grabbed hold of Jill's hands and thanked her for her words.

The two girls talked for a long time. They both had a few beers and got a little tipsy, but nothing overdone. After about two hours they decided to go home and call it a day. They hugged each other goodbye and promised they'd call one another real soon. As they were about to part, Sheva handed Jill a small piece of paper that had small scribbles on it.

Before Jill could read it, Sheva kissed her cheek and waved goodbye, walking in the other direction. Jill watched as she trotted away and giggled confusedly. She looked down to the paper in her hands and smiled softly. The note read:

_Whenever you're ready, make the call._

And at the bottom of the small note, was a long distance number and under it read the name the number belonged to. It was Josh Stone's number.

**Author's note: **_I was actually really considering rewriting this chapter to make it semi-aggressive, but I decided against it because then I'd have to rewrite a lot of other stuff in future chapters. I hope it was still a good read, even though Jill was nice about it all!_

_In the next chapter, we head for the BSAA and meet up with a familiar face. Oh, and Sheva starts feeling something….dadadunnnn…nnn…nnn!_

_See you guys on Monday, buh-bye! Sarai._


	21. Chapter 21: It's Time

Chapter 21: It's Time

**Author's note: **_So, I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter. I had begun to write the first third of it and I just hated it and ultimately I stopped writing this story because of this damn chapter! Anyways, after probably a week (I'm not kidding, I usually write nearly every day!) and writing a lot of other stuff, I got back to this and finished it. In the end I'm still not sure how I feel about it but I'm just happy to finish this chapter and post it! Hope you all like it :)._

_To Sheva Redfield__: Hi there! Sorry that I couldn't update the night of Saturday. But like I said before, I'm starting to catch up with what I've already written and I need to go a steady pace with these :). For me, it seems like these updating days are coming faster and faster! I'm happy that Jill and Shev are still friends as well! I hope you like the chapter and what happens in it :D.  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Those two are really good to listen to at moments of need! Haha. Aw, Jill and Josh, cuteness! They're names are so alike :P. Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: I do remember that spaghetti monster! It scared the crap out of me as a kid! I would have been appropriate for Jill to turn into that monster though. Hahaha. And maybe we do see…SYMPTOMS!  
__To Fujisawa Loser__: I'm glad Josh didn't die either. I was reading on RE wiki that Capcom was going to kill him off, but then the co-op system was introduced and they needed Josh to fill in gaps. So he lived! When he showed up in the warehouse it was really suspicious! Why the hell was he the only who lived? I'd like to see him and lot of other people in RE7. But who knows? Hope you like the chapter!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters mentioned in this story. Capcom does. (Lucky b*tches :P)**

Sheva walked through her apartment's front door and locked it behind her. She took her shoes off and left them in their usual spot, walked into the kitchen and noticed that Chris ate the dinner she had made for him. She heard the shower running and guessed that Chris was in there. She was tired after her get together with Jill and wanted a bed to cuddle up in and sleep the night through.

The sun had fallen and now left was a dark city, illuminated by artificial light from the ever bright advertisements in New York City. She started stripping her clothing as she walked to her bedroom, ending up in her underwear. She threw the clothing in a small bin by her bedroom door and walked to the bed and jumped into it. She noticed Sophie laying on the edge of the head board above her. The cat stared down at Sheva, watching her curiously.

Sheva pulled the blankets around her and held onto one of the fluffy pillows, almost as if she was strangling it. She noted that the bed smelt like Chris's aroma and she loved it. She could feel herself shutting down and welcoming the idea of sleep.

She thought about her time out with Jill. She had given Jill Josh's number and she hoped it didn't scare Jill. Even more, she hoped Josh wouldn't scold her for trying to play matchmaker. She wanted Josh to be happy and she knew that Jill could do that for him. And Josh would be so good for Jill. She needed someone gentle and patient and Josh was that kind of person.

Sheva was falling asleep quickly but forced her eyes open when she heard the shower turn off. She held onto the pillow tighter, getting more comfortable. She thought if she should tell Chris about what Jill had said or if Jill should be the one to talk to him. Sheva decided to think about it tomorrow and just rest tonight.

Chris was drying his short brown hair with a towel and walked into the bedroom. He saw a small figure under the covers, clutching onto a pillow. He felt a smile on his lips when he saw her steadily breathing and clutching onto a pillow. He threw the towel to the side and crawled onto the bed. He could hear her giggle and he quickly wrapped his arms her tiny frame. He cuddled up behind her and kissed the top of her shoulder, leading kisses to her neck.

She gracefully managed to turn over in his tight embrace and looked in his eyes. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. She traced small circles on his jawline and then combed her fingers through his hair, studying his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked while kissing her palm and fingers.

Sheva smiled sensually. "Very good. I went to have a drink with Jill."

He gently placed her hand back on his cheek and pulled her closer. She started to pet his hair and trace her fingers on his ears and temples. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling over her soft touch. "How is she?"

"She's good. I think she's a little tired. The BSAA is starting to give her more work and I don't think she could be happier."

Chris nodded slightly, making sure not to push her small hand off him. "Sheva, I was going to ask Claire, but I just need to know. Jill and I aren't together anymore, right?"

Sheva decided that she be the one to tell Chris about his current relationship status with Jill. "No, you two aren't together anymore."

Chris smiled and sighed in relief. "Good."

Sheva wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her face onto his chest. His heartbeats were lulling her to sleep but she opened her eyes when he asked her another question.

"Shev, why does the BSAA want to see me so badly?"

She looked up to him, "You heard? To be honest, I don't know…Piers can't tell me anything over the phone, so I have to meet up with him sometime soon."

"Who is Piers?"

Sheva sighed and rested her cheek against his chest again, "He is your BSAA partner. He was with you on your mission in Edonia. He was actually asked first to go look for you, but he passed the mission onto me. He said I was the only one who could get you back."

Chris chuckled, "He was right. I don't think I would have given him the time of day."

"Well, you weren't exactly the most welcoming to me the first day, you know," she said with a smirked on her face.

"But I still let you in."

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, "Yeah, you did."

It was quiet for a moment. Chris wasn't sure if Sheva was still awake but he needed to tell her something. "Sheva?"

"Hmm?" She sounded so sleepy.

"I want to talk with Piers—to the BSAA."

Sheva slowly sat up and looked down at him, "Are you sure?"

He held her hand that was resting on her lap. "It's time."

She lay back down and cuddled up next to him. "I'll be with you the whole time."

* * *

It had taken a long time for Chris to fall asleep. Sheva had fallen asleep quickly and held onto him through the night. He had thought about what was to happen to him and how things would play out with the BSAA. He wasn't looking forward to talking to whoever this Piers guy was, but he had to trust him if Sheva did.

He kind of had an idea what they were going to tell him. They were probably going to tell him that he needed to come back and get back to work immediately. He knew that he had a job to do and he had a responsibility. He was ready to face his past and the challenges that came along with it. He had Sheva with him now and he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

After a while longer he had managed to get sleepy. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed a small feline above him. He could see Sophie on the head board staring down at him and watching for his next move.

"Go to sleep, Sophie," he said kindly to the small kitten.

As if she could understand him, she rested her head between her front paws and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep and soon Chris followed her lead.

When he awoke the next morning, he could hear humming coming from the kitchen. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. Sheva wasn't in the bed and Sophie was gone too. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Sheva was at the stove, humming a lullaby as she swayed back and forth slowly.

Sophie was playing at her feet, trying to catch them before they'd rise off the ground. But being so small, she'd miss and claw at air. Sheva looked down and giggled at the small cat.

"Good morning," Chris said in a sleepy voice.

Sheva turned around and looked at him with a bright smile on her lips that made her eyes glow. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, too tired to say anything and leaned against the counter top, watching as she pushed around eggs and bacon in a frying pan. She continued to hum and sway slightly and Sophie going back at work with her feet.

"I don't know if you're hungry, but I made some breakfast," she said while pulling plates out of the cabinet. She looked down at Sophie and pet her soft fur, "And your breakfast is right over there, little lady."

Sophie stared at Sheva for a moment, and then slowly turned her gaze to the bowl of food, filled to the brim. She happily trotted to her food and ate at it slowly.

"You spoil that cat, you know," he said as she walked passed him to the small table with two chairs next to the windows overlooking streets of New York.

"Someone's got to!" she said cheerfully.

She placed the two plates full of food on the table and sat down in one of the seats. He followed right behind her and sat across from her, watching her as she took small portions of eggs into her mouth.

"Are you gonna eat?" she said with her mouth full, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to eat with your mouth full?" he asked good-humoredly.

Sheva swallowed her food and giggled, "She's the one who did it in the first place!"

He laughed with her and started to eat his own food. They talked about anything and everything. She told him more about her memories with her mom and dad. He spoke about his memories of his childhood; fortunately he remembered most of his childhood. He remembered his parents died when he was young and he took care of Claire after that.

Sheva admired his love and need to protect Claire. She had always noticed how close the two were and how protective he was of her. She remembered when Claire would talk about Leon to her in front of Chris; he'd get all moody and whiney. It was cute, she always thought.

Before they headed out the apartment to go to the BSAA office, they decided they wanted to unpack all their things. As Sheva was putting her cloths away in her dresser, she felt pain in her stomach. Like nausea or something. She placed a hand on her stomach and stood still for a moment. She guessed that maybe she hadn't cooked the eggs or bacon through completely.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Sheva stood up straight and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Did you finish packing?"

Chris stared at her for a moment, not sure if he believed her. He closed his empty suitcase and placed it by the door. "All done. Are you sure you're okay?"

She waved her hand at him, "Don't worry, I'm completely fine. Just my stomach hurts a little, that's all."

He watched her and cocked his head, "Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Chris, I'm fine, really. I should be starting my period soon, they're just cramps."

Chris made a face and laughed, "To much information, Shev."

She laughed, "Get used to it. If you're gonna live here, then you'll hear about these things all the time."

"So, are you asking me to move in with you now?"

Sheva was surprised by his question. She was caught off guard but nonetheless knew her answer. She smiled at him and got down on her knees, looking at him. "Oh, Christopher Redfield, my love, will you move in with me? Pretty please?"

He looked down at her as she batted her eyelashes him. "Well, if you ask that way, I guess so," he said nonchalantly, playing with her.

She placed her hands over her heart and shut her eyes tightly, "Oh, thank the heavens, he said yes!"

He laughed at her sarcasm and watched as she stood. He waited for her to walk over to him and when she did, he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She giggled and hugged him back. "Well, if you put it that way," she said in a playful tone, "I love you, too."

Sheva finished unpacking and slipped indigo colored flats. She grabbed her keys that lay on her bed stand. "You ready?" she asked Chris who was already standing by the door.

Chris nodded and held his hand out for her, "Let's go."

They stepped outside and called for a taxi. Sheva gave him the BSAA address and the man driving nodded and started the meter to track the miles he drove. Sheva sat close to Chris as he held his arm around her, gazing out the window. The man driving had a thick Brooklyn accent and talked a lot. He would take his eyes off the road and look back at Sheva, trying to make small talk with her.

She politely talked back to him but she was nervous of his driving; the way he'd jerk to a stop and swerve around other cars and pedestrians on the road. Chris, on the other hand, was growing annoyed with the driver. He was flirting with Sheva and with him right there next to her. He was about to shout at him to do his job and just drive, but then they pulled to a stop in front of a big official-looking building.

"We're at your destination, my lady," the driver said as he stared at Sheva. She could feel his eyes roam over her chest.

Chris opened the door angrily and pulled Sheva with him. He left the cab door open and strode off quickly.

"Wait, Chris! I have to pay him!" she said walking next to him as he held her hand tightly.

"The douchebag will get someone else's money later. He'll deal."

They both could hear the taxi driver yelling at them to come back and pay, but he didn't bother to get out of his cab and follow them. He probably had dealt with this a few times. Soon they were out of ear shot and now at the doors of the BSAA.

Chris had loosened his grip on Sheva's hand and she could feel the blood rushing back to her palm and fingers. She was, to say the least, surprised by his attitude. She appreciated his protectiveness of her, but she wasn't too fond of the territorial feeling she was getting.

"What was that about?" she asked as they stepped inside.

He looked in her eyes, "I didn't like the way he was talking or looking at you."

Sheva pulled him to the side of the lobby to get somewhere more discreet. "You didn't need to pull me out of the cab, though. And the man deserved to be paid for his job."

Chris was irritated, but he understood where she was coming from. "I'm sorry. He was just annoying the shit out of me."

She squeezed his hand in hers, "It's alright. He was really annoying though."

Chris chuckled and looked around the BSAA lobby. "Well, where do we go?"

She pointed to a hallway with plenty of doors on the walls. "We go that way. We need to speak with Piers; he can tell us what's going on."

He nodded and followed her lead as she walked down the hallway, passing doors. She stopped about half way down the hallway and knocked on a door that had 'Piers Nivans: BSAA Operative' in white bold font written on the door.

"Come in," a voice was heard through the wooden door.

Sheva held onto Chris's hand and opened the door. Before she opened it fully, she peeked through the door and said a few hushed words. She looked back at Chris and smiled, and then she opened the door fully. The two walked into the quant, uniform office.

A young man, who looked to be in his mid-20's stood behind a desk. He looked at Chris and smiled at him friendlily. He walked around his desk and stood in front of his two guests.

He held out his hand for Chris to shake, "It's good to see you Captain."

**Author's note: **_Piers! Yay! Hahaha, I really like Piers, if you can't tell :). I'm so happy I get to include him in the story that's not over the phone._

_In the next chapter, Piers gets stern with Chris about his choices and questions Sheva about her relationship with Chris. Chris runs into a familiar face and Shev starts to feel more…'illness'. Ooooh :D!_

_See you lovely peoples on Wednesday! Sarai._


	22. Chapter 22: Deciding Upon A Mission

Chapter 22: Deciding Upon A Mission

**Author's note: **_Happy Hump Day! Haha. Hope you all are having a wonderful day and please read on! I really like this chapter :)._

_To Sheva Redfield__: Honestly, I find incredibly flattering that you want to read the next chapter right away! Thank you for continuing to read my story :). Bye!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Thanks! Oh, and don't worry about coming up with intricate reviews. Just that you type a few words are appreciative enough! Hahaha, I hope Sheva gets really sick, if you know what I mean ;D. Oh, that sounded really bad! Maybe it is Jill…hmmm, maybe she's hiding the time machine! Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: I agree. Every couple has to fight once in a while. How will they survive otherwise! With how much 'pillow fights' they did in Edonia, Shev better be pregnant. I mean really! Hahaha. Wedding bells? You can hear them, too?  
__To Fugisawa Loser__: You are correct. And they worked overtime! Haha.  
__To ShevaGiulia__: It's sweet how he needs her. I feel like that's the same way as well as in the game, too. She had to keep him in reality and she helped him the whole way through :). Thank you my love!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters in this story. Capcom does.**

Chris shook his hand tentatively. He didn't know the man in front of him, but the man knew him.

"So what's going on Piers?" Sheva asked while she watched the two shake hands.

Piers let go of Chris's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, things are happening in Lanshiang, China and it appears that the C-Virus might have been exposed there."

"Are you serious? Are you sure that this is happening?" Sheva asked rapidly, taking a step towards Piers.

Piers nodded sternly, "Positive. It seems a number of growing cases have affirmed that the C-Virus is playing a part with whatever these cases are. We need to get over to China quickly before the virus spreads. We called for Captain Redfield to come back, because he's dealt with the C-Virus before."

Sheva was about to say something but Chris spoke over her, "What? I don't even know what the C-Virus is and you want me to go to God knows where and fight? I'm sorry, but that's not happening."

"Captain, we need you there. The team needs you there," Piers said while looking into his eyes with assertion in his voice.

"I'm not going."

Piers growled under his breath, "You have to. For the team!"

Chris could feel his anger rising and his blood boiling. "I don't have to do shit."

Sheva stepped in front of Chris and placed a hand on his chest. She looked at Piers with an apologetic look, "If he says he won't, Piers, he doesn't have to."

"Don't tell me you're too scared?" Piers asked, belittling him.

Chris tried to take a step towards him but couldn't move with Sheva in front of him. "I'm not scared of anything! I'm being the smart one here and saying no. I'm not going to go out there and get another team killed."

Sheva looked to Chris, dumbfounded. "Killed? Chris, what do you remember?"

Chris suddenly was hit with flashes memories and images. He took a step back and rubbed his temples. In his head, he saw things that looked like cocoons that were yellow colored and looked slimy. Then he saw a man, a young man, reaching out to him. Then the images and memory cut out.

"Chris? Honey, what's wrong?" he heard a feminine voice calling to him. Sheva's voice slowly became clear and he looked to her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm alright. Just a headache."

Piers scoffed, "A headache? Do you remember me at all? Do you remember the team? Finn Macauley?"

Chris shook his head violently, trying to rid Piers' voice from the room. "Will you shut up already?"

Piers took a few steps towards Chris, "So that's it? You're just going to cower away and hide?"

Chris's anger was beyond controllable and he swung his arm at Piers. However, Piers caught his fist in his hand and stared into his eyes with such intense proclaim.

"What's it going to be Captain? Are you going to fight?"

Chris pulled his hand out of Piers' and looked to floor, trying to collect his thoughts then looked to Sheva. She was looking at him with concern and anticipation written all over her face. She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his bicep.

"You don't have to go, Chris. But it's up to you. If your gut is telling you to go, then follow it. But don't do it because you feel obligated."

He nodded and looked into her eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked at Piers. "I'll go."

Worry was the first thing to wash over Sheva. She was scared something might happen to Chris in China, something she can't control. She nodded to him, accepting his decision and decided for herself as well.

"I'm going, too," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, you're not," they said in unison.

Sheva looked at them both, angered at their response. "Yes, I am. I'm going to China with both of you."

Chris pulled her to the side of the room, "Shev, you can't. I can't have you there…I'd be worrying about you the whole time and I wouldn't be able to focus on the mission."

"I can fight for myself, Chris. I'll be fine."

The way Sheva was acting reminded Chris of the girl he had teased only a week or two ago, when she had said she was strong enough and could fight her own battles. Chris smiled at the memory. That was the first time he admitted to himself he liked her when in Edonia.

"Please, Sheva. I know you're strong, but I will screw everything up if I know you're fighting some monster and in danger."

"Chris is right, Sheva. You need to stay here. We need you to help with the research and rescue team for the mission here, so we can have contact to HQ," Piers said sitting on the edge of his desk.

Sheva could just slap and yell at them both and tell them she was going. But she wasn't in the mood to fight with two boneheads, who were claiming they were just trying to protect her.

'_Whatever,'_ she thought with attitude.

"Fine," she said with disdain in her voice. "But if either of you get hurt, it's your fault. And you will know, I could have been there to back you up but you told me to stay back."

Piers laughed and Chris nodded. They talked a little more about the details and Piers announced they'd be leaving very soon, within the next few days, possibly tomorrow. Sheva wanted to get out of there; she was still slightly angry and felt claustrophobic in the small office. She and Chris were about to leave when Piers asked if he could talk to Sheva alone. Chris said he'd be in the lobby waiting for her.

As soon as Chris left, Piers spoke up, "What's going on between you two?"

Sheva sat down in the chair in front of his desk, looking at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me, Sheva. There's something going on and you could get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble, Piers. We're not mission partners anymore. It's my personal life anyway, the BSAA can't do anything about that," she said while she sat back in the chair.

"Just be careful, alright? If either of you slow down a mission because of one another, then you could get demoted or something," he said.

"Piers, Chris and I are professional about everything we do with the BSAA. Neither of us will slow down anything and we'll keep our relationship out of the office."

Piers went back to his chair at his desk and puffed air from his lungs. "Fine. You can go."

Sheva stood and headed for the door, she was about to leave but she turned back and smiled at him, "Be safe on the mission Piers. And please watch out for Chris."

Piers nodded and waved her out of his office. Once he saw the door close, he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling. For a while now, he had had feelings for Sheva, basically a crush on her. He knew the BSAA wouldn't really do anything about hers and Chris's relationship as long as they kept it in their personal lives, but he was so surprised by the discovery of their new relationship. He admitted he was slightly jealous of Chris, because he got the girl. He was going to ask Sheva out when she got back from Edonia, but that idea was quickly shot. He really had no chance with her now.

He sat up in his chair and thought about what she requested from him. He was going to watch out for Chris, whether or not she asked that of him. But now, for sure, he was going to make sure the Captain avoided injury and he would have his back the whole time. He just hoped that Chris was ready to fight again and hoped that he wouldn't remember Ada Wong.

Before Chris had a chance to really walk into the lobby of the BSAA, he heard someone calling out his name. He saw a burnet woman smiling and walking towards him.

"Chris!" Jill stopped right in front of him and looked up at him, "How are you?"

"Hey Jill," he said her name a little too slowly, as if he was either hesitant or not sure if he was saying her name right.

Jill did her best to stifle a laugh, "Yeah, it's me Jill. How are you doing, Chris?"

Chris sighed in relief, glad that he remembered her name. "I'm good, how are you?"

She could feel the awkwardness rising, "I'm very well. How's your memory?"

Chris was surprised by her bluntness; however, he remembered her always being direct. "Uh, it's coming along, I guess. I can't really say how I'm doing, but I think I'm remembering a lot more."

"I'm glad to hear that. This is kind of weird, I have to admit," she said with an arched eyebrow. "Anyway, how's Sheva?"

"Shev is in Piers' office talking to him. But from what she tells me, she's good."

"Good. Sheva is a nice girl and I like her, so be good to her," Jill said frankly.

Chris just stared at her, "Yeah, I know, Jill. I'll always be good to Sheva."

Jill smiled widely, "You better! She cares for you a lot."

"Jill, I know. I care for her a lot too. What is this? I feel like I'm talking to some dad interrogating me about my intentions with his daughter…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just want to see the both you happy. Look, Chris, I'm sorry for everything I did and said to you before you went to Edonia. I've wanted to say sorry ever since you left, but then you went missing and, well…the rest is history," she said in a small voice.

Chris was silent. He wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't really know what she was talking about, but he said, "I don't know exactly what your apologizing for, Jill. But it's okay. Whatever it was is in the past, right?"

Jill nodded softly, "Right."

"And as for me and Sheva, we are happy. Thank you for worrying," he said while he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"I'm happy for you two. Really, I am." She looked behind Chris and waved with a warm smile, "Sheva, hi!"

Sheva walked over to them and hugged Jill, "Hi Jill, whatcha up to?"

"I was just talking to the oversized man here," she said as she nodded at Chris.

"Oversized man?" he asked in disbelief.

Sheva laughed, "He is pretty big."

Chris watched as the two went back and forth teasing him. He wished they'd leave him alone but he was pleasantly surprised by how well they got along. Chris cleared his throat trying to gain their attention, but they kept talking. He cleared his throat more rough and loud and finally they looked up at him.

"You're going to tear up your throat if you keep doing that you know," Jill said.

Chris scoffed at her. The two just laughed again and hugged.

"I guess someone's getting grumpy," Jill said while laughing. "I'll see you soon."

"I seems so," Sheva shot Chris a teasing look. "Bye Jill."

They said goodbye and parted ways. Sheva held onto Chris's hand as they called for a cab, neither really sure where they wanted to go. When they got into the back seat of the taxi, Sheva gave the driver directions to a place Chris didn't know. This driver was much more tolerable than the one before. He was quiet and didn't bother talking to them.

Sheva talked to Chris, but he wasn't really listening. He was too caught up in his thoughts; thinking about his next mission. He wondered what the C-Virus was and what kind of things would that be trying to kill him this time. He was glad that Sheva was going to be in New York where it was relatively safe and with Claire. He didn't know what would happen or what he would do if he knew Sheva was hurt.

The cab came to a stop on a busy street and Sheva made sure to hand the cab driver the cash before Chris opened the door. She said thank you and followed Chris out.

"I hope you're hungry, because I am and were going to this diner," she said while pointing at a small restaurant.

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'm hungry."

They walked into the small diner, their hands linked, and seated themselves at a small, two-person table. A waiter came by and they order waters. She was quiet and Chris thought that maybe he should have been paying more attention to her in the cab.

"You alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. She stared at her hands resting on the table. "Actually, no I'm not. Chris I want to go to China with you."

Chris sighed and reached over to grab her hand, "Shev, it's not a good idea. If you're there, possibly getting hurt, I wouldn't be able to focus on the mission at all."

"But Chris—"

"No buts, Sheva. You're staying here. If you got hurt or worse, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So, please, stay here with Claire and stay safe," he pleaded.

Sheva wouldn't look at him. Her stomach had been uneasy all morning and she felt dizzy. "But what if you get hurt?"

He held onto her hands tighter, "Sheva, look at me."

She looked into his eyes reluctantly. "Shev, I'm going to be fine. Granted, I don't know what the C-Virus is but I'll be on high alert, watching my team and my own back. Alright? I promise I'll be coming home."

She looked back down at her hands and nodded. "You better come home, Christopher."

"I will, sooner than you know it. And you better be ready for me," he said in a sensual tone.

Sheva forced out a laugh. She was still uneasy about him going to China and she felt even worse knowing that he was going to be an ocean away. She could feel her stomach tightening. She let go of his hand and excused herself. She didn't wait for Chris to say anything; she was up and headed for the ladies room. She burst in through the door and went to the first stall. She hunched over the bowl and heaved up her early breakfast. After a few moments, she gathered enough strength in her limbs to stand and wash her mouth out with water at the sink.

"Why do I feel so sick?" she asked herself.

"Maybe you've got a bun in the oven," a woman said as she walked out of a stall. She had light hair and bright eyes.

Sheva stared at the woman, "What are you talking about?"

The woman scoffed, "I mean, maybe you're pregnant."

"I can't be pregnant. Too soon."

"Never too soon, honey. You could be starting symptoms. But, who knows, maybe you're not pregnant."

Sheva turned back to the sink and washed her hands. She looked at her reflection and studied herself. She looked normal, maybe a little tired but that's because she had a lot on her mind. She couldn't be pregnant. She and Chris only slept together a week or two ago. It was too early to show any signs. She remembered they didn't use any condoms though…

She shook her head, waved at the woman and walked out the door. She saw Chris sitting forward in his chair, watching her come towards him. His face was written with worry and concern.

He stood when she was near, "Sheva, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She rubbed his arm and sat down, "I'm fine Chris, just a little sick. I think I lost my appetite though."

"Let's go then. We can go see a doctor."

"No, it's alright. Let's just go home," she said.

Chris put a few dollar bills on the table to cover the tip. He grabbed onto Sheva's hand and watched her carefully. He was worried about her. He worried that she was feeling sick because he was leaving her for a little while. He hoped that wasn't the case, because sadly, he couldn't do anything about it.

They made it home and Sheva plopped down on the couch. She held her stomach and curled into a fetal position, doing her best to get comfortable and ignore the pains.

'_I can't be pregnant. I can't. It's too soon to show signs and I take birth control. Oh, God, we need to start using protection,'_ she thought, not daring to speak aloud. She didn't want to scare Chris, especially now that he was going onto a very important mission.

Chris walked over to Sheva and kneeled by the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair while he studied her expression. Her eyes were closed and she held her knees to her chest, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chris. Stop asking."

He removed his hand from her hair and sighed.

Sheva opened her eyes and looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying, but I'll be feeling better really soon. I know it."

He just stared at her, not knowing what to say let alone what to think. He worried for her, but he knew she was strong. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"A blanket maybe?"

Chris smiled and slipped his arms under her. She made an 'oof' sound and held onto his arms, making sure not fall out. He held her and walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest," he said as he looked down at her.

She simply nodded and pulled the blankets tighter around her, "Thank you."

Just as Chris was about walk out, he heard Sheva's phone ring. It was in her pocket, so she sat up and pulled it out. She flipped it open and held it to her ear, "Alomar."

"Sheva, I need to talk to Chris," Piers said on the other line.

Sheva scoffed under breath. She reached the phone over to Chris, "It's Piers. He says he need to speak with you."

Chris grabbed the phone from her and held it to his ear, "Yeah?"

"Captain, we will be moving out at 900 tomorrow morning to head for China. Be ready."

"I'll see you then," Chris said then shut the phone. He placed the phone on the nightstand.

"What was that?" Sheva asked, obviously curious.

Chris sat down on the bed, "We're leaving for China in the morning."

Sheva sat up and looked at him. She knew he was leaving for the mission, but not so soon. "In the morning? Does it have to be so soon?"

Chris sat down on the edge of the bed and admired her beauty, "I know. I wish it wasn't so soon, but the sooner I can get it done, the sooner I'll be back home with you."

"You're right, but we just got back…"

He ruffled her hair playfully, "Yeah, I know."

She kissed his cheek and pulled the blankets off of her. She stood and walked towards the dresser and pulled open a drawer. She dug through clothing for a small while then she found what she was looking for. She closed the drawer and walked in front of Chris.

She opened her palm and inside laid a necklace with a silver chain and small pendant hanging from it. "It was my father's. He only wore it on special occasions, but it always looked nice on him. I want you to have it."

Chris watched her lips as she talked. He looked down to the necklace in her hand and said, "Shev, are you sure? It means a lot to you…"

"You mean a lot to me, Chris. Yes I'm sure." She unclasped the necklace and wrapped it around his neck. She leaned over him to see the clasps connect and lay flat on his neck and shoulders. She looked at the humble jewelry and ran her fingers along the chain. She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

Chris held her to him, "I care for you a lot, too Shev, so much. I love you."

She hugged him tighter, "I love you, too, Chris. Please be careful in China."

He lowered her onto the bed and pushed the blankets back on top of her. He brushed the bangs off her forehead and kissed her temple. If it was up to him, he'd make love to her all night before he left. But the moment was already perfect and she wasn't feeling well enough to roll around all over the bed and probably the apartment.

"I'll do my best. I'll be okay. Now get some rest."

Sheva soon fell asleep and her stomach had settled down slightly. It was still in knots but she knew that was from worry and stress for Chris. Before she slipped into slumber, she prayed to God that he protect her lover and friend and to please bring him back home to her soon.

**Author's note:** _What a wonderful present that was Sheva gave him :). I want to mention that the necklace exchange was ShevaGiulia's idea! She suggested I put it in the story and I loved it, so it made it in there :) Hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love if you could review and favorite/follow for me!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva confides in Claire about what she's feeling and Chris lands in China. If you've played RE6 or watched walkthroughs of it on YouTube, you know what goes down in China!_

_See you all on Friday, Sarai :)._


	23. Chapter 23: Confiding And Hunting

Chapter 23: Confiding and Hunting

**Author's Note: **_Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I just thought I'd let you all know that this story is getting closer and closer to the end :( But I'm happy you all are still reading!_

_Thanks to Mss. KB for favoriting and following the story and me as an writer!_

_To Justsomegirl17__: It would be like Jill to hide something like the time machine…hmmm. Haha. Poor Piers, it happens I suppose… Hope you enjoy the update and see you soon! Arrivederci, my dearest! Whenever I write 'arrivederci', I think of Romeo and Juliet. O.o  
__To Sivan IXXX__: That moment probably would have been a great opportunity for a fight… Sheva needs to prepare for the inevitable! You think she would be already with all the stuff she's gone through. Especially if she's pregnant! Anyway, she's got her support system around :).  
__To Sheva Redfield__: That lady in the stall totally had creeper status written all over her! But she sure did know what she was talking about. Chris has to be ecstatic for the possible pregnancy, right? I think so :).  
__To Guest__: I do love Piers! Even though Chris is my favorite and I'd hunt down Capcom if they killed him off, I understand where you're coming from. Of all the campaigns, they had to kill Piers off? Why?! I grew so attached to him and his scary arm… In my author's notes, I've pretty much given away why Sheva is throwing up and kittens are so cute it's uncontrollable! Thank you, I have noticed that too. I think it's because when I started writing this it was the first time I was really committing to writing something like this and now that I've gotten the hang of it, I've improved :) Thanks for noticing!  
__To ShevaGiulia__: Yes, I am very happy we got to collaborate! The woman in the stall was slightly odd :P. Thank you, love, I hope life is treating you fabulously in Italy!  
To Fujisawa Loser: Haha, John? Why John? I don't mention at all what's happening with Leon in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang, because that'd be a whole another story. But he does show up at the end :). I love Leon too much to just leave him out! Oh, thank you for favoriting and following!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE characters mention in this story. Capcom does.**

Chris could feel the helicopter jerking and shaking while he stood, holding onto a metal handle to keep his balance. He looked down onto the place where he was about to explore. The area by the docks in Tatchi looked calm, as if the virus hadn't made it there and really it hadn't. There were people walking and talking in their native tongue, unaware that a deadly disease was crawling through the streets.

But when they flew over more of the city, it was in shambles; explosions everywhere and fire engulfing vehicles and buildings. On a busy street, there were people running around, shouting foreign language and pushing others to get passed them. They looked as if they were running from something. That's when Chris saw the barricades, blocking anyone from gaining entrance to the other side of the street unless you had a badge.

"HQ to Alpha Team. No change in your mission," the talkies came to life on all the BSAA soldiers that were huddled into the helicopter. "Suppress the bioterror outbreak while proceeding to the Ace of Spades."

They hovered over a roof top and two men were throwing ropes down for the team to land on the roof without the helicopter actually having to land.

"Roger that. Preparing to drop on the Eight of Clubs," Piers replied. "We'll make our way to the Ace of Spades and find those U.N. workers."

Chris stayed silent, taking all of the atmosphere and mission in. He grabbed the rope, leading onto the rooftop and slide down with ease. He looked around and sighed inwardly.

'_Here we go,' _Chris thought.

* * *

Sheva was in her office at the BSAA headquarters in New York City, finishing typing out a report on her last mission on her small laptop. She was asked to write a full report about her time in Edonia, finding Chris. She thought it silly to write a report for just finding someone and for such a small mission. But being that Chris was a founder and a Captain for the BSAA, it was necessary.

Chris had had been gone for exactly 24 hours and Sheva was going nuts. She was worrying and stressing not knowing what was happening on the other side of the world where a mission was taking place. She was aware that they had most likely landed already and probably were already on the mission.

The BSAA told her once she was done with the report, she could have some time off; a week at the most. She had been going on so many missions before and then she went on one the lasted for a month. She was going to refuse the offer, to tell them she wanted to work. She thought it would get her mind off the idea of Chris getting hurt in China. However, she really did need some time to relax and get used to life in New York again. So she told her boss she'd take the small vacation and be back within a week.

She just finished her report and now headed for Claire's apartment. She called about an hour ago and Claire told her to come on over. Sheva's stomach had lightened in pain a bit, but yesterday morning and this morning it was there waking her up. The idea that she could be pregnant was eating away in her mind constantly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mom, especially when she and Chris had only started their relationship two weeks ago. She told herself it was way too early for her to be showing signs of pregnancy and that it had to be the flu or something.

The idea of having kids so young scared her, but she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to have Chris's kids. To see what he was like as a dad and a husband.

"Whoa, calm down, Sheva," she told herself. "It's way too early to be thinking these things."

She gathered her things and locked her office door behind her. She said goodbye to the secretaries at the front desk in the lobby and left the building. When she got to the busy street, she waved her hand for a taxi and one stopped immediately. She got inside and gave the driver Claire's apartment address.

Once there, she gave the driver his money and walked to the intercom for Claire's apartment building.

"Come on up, Shev, its open," Claire said.

Sheva knew she wanted to talk to Claire about what was going on with her body and wanted her advice to what was the matter and how to deal with it. She took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked to apartment '7'. After knocking, Claire opened the door right away and waved Sheva in.

"Silly, you don't need to knock. I gave you that key for a reason."

In all honesty, Sheva had forgotten all about the key Claire gave her. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'll remember next time."

Claire went to the couch in the living room and settled into it. She patted the cushion next to her for Sheva to sit down and that's what Sheva did. She plopped down and unintentionally sighed heavily. She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright, spit it out. What's wrong?" Claire asked in a serious tone.

Sheva pulled her feet onto the couch and looked to Claire, "I'm just really worried about Chris right now."

"Sheva, I'm worried too, but Chris is a strong guy. He can do this and still come back safe and sound. You know that."

"I know…it's just he doesn't remember everything. Who knows if he remembers how to fight? How to fend off enemies?"

"Will you stop talking like that? You're getting me all worried now," Claire said while looking down.

Sheva leaned over and placed a hand on her knee, "Sorry. You're right. He's strong and he'll be completely fine. I'm worrying about nothing."

Claire chuckled, "We sure are fun girls, aren't we?"

The two started to talk more openly and about more positive and happy things. Claire laughed and Sheva joked around. They were so close and they were the best of friends. Claire asked about how Jill was taking everything and how she reacted to the relationship she and Chris were now involved in.

"Oddly enough, she's encouraging it," Sheva said.

"What?! Seriously? I mean, that's great and all but I just thought she'd be a lot more, I don't know, angry about it."

"She told me that Chris needs someone to make him happy and told me I'd be the best for him."

"Well, she's right about that," Claire said while smiling.

"Haha, thanks Claire, I hope she was," Sheva said as she played with her hands.

"Hey," Claire hit her arm gently to get her attention. "You really are perfect for each other. Do you know what he used to say to me about you?"

Sheva looked at her and leaned towards her slightly, "No, what did he say?"

Claire giggled, "He'd say that you were so beautiful that he thought at one point he wasn't going to finish the mission in Kijuju—or any other mission, for that matter—because he couldn't stop staring at you."

Sheva burst out laughing, "He said that? I never noticed him staring."

"Mhm, he said it. Every time you two got back from a mission, he'd say it. And for you not noticing, that's normal. Chris is sneaky and knows how to get peeks in without people realizing. Before Edonia, whenever I saw you two together, I'd notice him staring at you. Well, he still does but more openly and not worried about getting caught."

Sheva sighed. "I was just always so scared to make any moves on him, you know? Jill had just gone through so much crap and she needed someone. I didn't want to be the other woman."

"Well, that's admirable, Sheva. It really is. But things between those two had crumbled and it was over before they even got back to America. They just stayed together because that's all they knew and it was safe. Finally they both realized nothing was there and broke it off. Or Jill broke it off."

Sheva nodded, "Yeah, that's what Jill told me. I'm trying to set her up with Josh. You remember me telling you about him, right?"

"Of course, I remember! You said he's pretty much like a brother to you and that you love him very much. You also mentioned that he was single," Claire said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Haha, I did say that. He's going to kill me if he finds out I'm trying to play matchmaker with him."

"Or he'll thank you for the rest of time," Claire said, finally letting out the laugh.

Sheva laughed along and sighed happily. Claire was speaking when Sheva felt a pain in her stomach and an itching at the back of her throat. She got up quickly and ran for the bathroom by the kitchen. She shut the door behind her, not wanting Claire to hear her upchuck. She leaned over the toilet and relieved her stomach of its natural acids. She heard knocking on the door.

"Sheva, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sheva coughed a little and stood to wash her mouth with water from the sink. "Sorry, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Claire opened the door without asking and inspected her appearance. "Bullshit you're fine. I haven't seen you ever get up and run for the bathroom to puke. Now tell me what's wrong."

Sheva grabbed the toothpaste from the cabinet behind the mirror and squirted out a small bit of it on her finger. She rubbed the toothpaste on her teeth and gums, trying to rid the terrible taste and residue of the acid. She spit out the remains of the paste and washed her mouth out with water.

"Claire, you can't say a word to anyone."

Claire's eyes widened and she made a crisscross motion over where her heart was, "Your secrets safe with me."

Sheva sighed and rubbed her temples, "Claire, I think I might be pregnant…"

"You're pregnant?!" Claire shouted a little too loudly. "Oh, sorry. You're pregnant? Shev, are you sure?"

Sheva shrugged, "I don't know if I am or not. It might be the flu or something. But when Chris and I…you know…" Claire nodded, mentally telling her to not give details about her sex life with her brother. "We never used protection. Ever."

"Hmmm…" Claire rubbed her chin as if she was thinking about something incredibly important. She walked out of the bathroom and Sheva followed pursuit. Claire walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and motioned for Sheva to sit across from her.

Sheva took a seat, "Well, what do you think?"

Claire leaned over the table and stared at Sheva. "I think I'd love to be an aunt."

Sheva laughed, "Seriously Claire. What I'm I going to do?"

"To start with, we need to get you a pregnancy test. Then we need to teach you how to use a condom."

"Shut up! I know how to use a condom. We were just so caught up in the moment that we just forgot…" Sheva said sheepishly. "But I don't think a test will help right now. If I am pregnant, then we'd have conceived two weeks ago or so. It's too soon for results to show."

Claire thought for a moment. "Alright, in two weeks, we're getting you a test. Until then, just relax and enjoy your time alone before big head comes back."

* * *

Chris and Piers looked down from the second floor through a huge hole in the ground showing the fiery mess that the Alpha team was trying to extinguish on the floor below them. Piers was impatiently pacing on the damaged floor, waiting for the team to finish so they could continue their mission. Chris was silent and kneeling while watching the lower floor with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to Ada Wong?"

Piers looked to his Captain instantly and gasped, "You remember!"

"Where is she?" Chris asked again with his teeth gritted.

Chris had just remembered everything. And all he could feel was anger. Anger towards this woman called Ada Wong and anger at himself for letting his team back in Edonia die.

He was Captain of the Alpha Team—like he always was—and they were following orders and continuing their mission in Edonia. They had just dealt with three large BOW's and then came out of nowhere this woman playing games with him and his team. She claimed she was a victim of guerillas working for Neo-Umbrella and told them she could help their team escape the building they were in.

However, she didn't help at all. In the end her intentions were revealed; she was fooling them the whole time. She caged Chris's now four-man-team in a small hallway and separated him and Piers from his team, being forced apart by metal bars.

She came into view and she said, "Thanks for the escort. Here's something to remember me by."

She threw a metallic sphere into the part where the four-man-team was and in midair, it dispersed needles and injected the men with the C-Virus. Chris and Piers were forced to watch the team mutate into the cocoons that they had seen too much of recently. Chris reached out for Finn, a rookie on his team, to grab his hand. But as Finn as reaching, he was forced still into the honey colored cocoon.

Then the bars were lifted and the now mutated Finn came charging for him. And Chris being in such a shocked state just stood still, dumbfounded. The monster grabbed ahold of Chris and slammed him against the wall, leaving Chris breathless. He was then thrown to the ground violently and his head hit first against the stone floor. That's when he passed out from the trauma to his head and Piers miraculously got both of them out of there.

After Piers got them out, Chris was admitted to the hospital and that's when it started. Chris snuck out of the hospital, freaked out from unfamiliar surroundings. Thenceforth he went into hiding, avoiding any contact with others. He didn't know who he was and had no intention of finding out. Then a little more than five months later, Sheva found him.

Now here he was. Remembering his past and all its happiness and sorrow. He wanted revenge on the woman that had killed his team in Edonia and he was going to get revenge. He was going to kill Ada Wong.

**Author's note: **_You do that Chris. Go ahead. I never really liked Ada. Well, she's not bad but she's definitely not my favorite. Still better than Ashley though! Hope you all liked it and please feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite this story!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva gets news about Chris and the Lanshiang mission. She and Chris have a talk that leaves her in an uneasy state and she realizes a loss. Also, not only does our Sheva get stern with Chris she also starts to search the cabinets for peanut butter…if you know what I mean…_

_See you Sunday! Sarai._


	24. Chapter 24: Except For One

Chapter 24: Except For One

**Author's note: **_Bonjour everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please read on!_

_To Sheva Redfield__: Good heavens, I hope they don't break up either! I'm sad the story is ending as well but it'll be a good ending :) Hope you like the chapter and see you next time!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Haha, 'I need my time machine, Jill!' I feel that's how she would react to pregnancy! Like she's fighting for the world to keep it safe and now she's bringing her own little baby :D. I loved that part and I was laughing while writing it! When Chris hit his head, it did look really painful :(. I like Ada better in the last game than the ones before, but I don't know. Carla reminds me of Excella kind of. It's peanut butter jelly time! Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: This story has gone really fast, I feel. But I'm happy with how the ending came out and I'm excited for you to read it :)._

_Much love and thanks, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE mention in this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva was about to crawl under the covers of her bed and noticed Sophie already fast asleep on the other side of the bed. The small kitten was a ball of energy and would run and eat all day, with the occasional bathroom break. Sheva was grateful for the small feline's presence. She felt alone for the past day and a half, except for when she spent time with Claire. But when she would get home, everything was quiet and empty. Then Sophie and her happy attitude was so contagious it instantly brightened Sheva spirits.

After talking to Claire about Sheva's possible pregnancy, she felt her mood and conscious lighten. Even though she was still clueless as to what exactly was causing her illness, it felt good to talk to someone about it and even better to receive the support Claire offered. She still worried that she might be pregnant but did her best to push the idea to the back of her mind and relax like Claire had suggested.

Sheva rubbed her flat and toned stomach and thought for a moment. If she was pregnant, she'd keep the baby; that was decided immediately. Even though Sheva understood why some parents chose to place their child in adoption or some who aborted the baby, Sheva never considered either. She always wanted children and she wanted to raise them. She even thought about instead of having her own, she might just adopt. But now that there was a chance that she was having her own baby and with Chris as the father, she couldn't help but get excited.

Sheva was lost in thought when she heard Sophie give an annoyed meow, complaining at the electric ringing coming from the night stand. She looked to her phone and found that that's where the noise was coming from and answered.

"Alomar," she spoke in the receiver.

"Agent Alomar, this is Norman Harrison, you're boss."

"I know who you are Norman, what's going on?"

A sigh came from him, "All of the men in Alpha Team are gone, except for one."

Sheva stopped breathing and her heart came to a stop. Terrible thoughts and worries came quickly to her mind. She immediately worried for Chris and worked up the breath to ask her boss a question that she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to be answered.

Sheva shut her eyes tightly and asked, "Who survived?"

"Captain Redfield is the lone survivor. I had gotten word only an hour ago and he said to give you a call right away and that he'll speak with you soon."

Relief like she had never felt before washed over her. "Is he alright? Is he safe?" she asked rapidly.

"He is perfectly fine, just shaken up a bit. Like I said, he'll give you a call soon," Norman said, trying to reassure her. He wasn't completely sure about the relationship between Alomar and Redfield, but he had an idea. From the time Sheva had arrived in America, working for this branch, he swore something was going on between the two. He just never questioned them, not wanting to imply something he wasn't sure of.

"Can't you give me the number he's using? I want to talk to him," she said.

"Miss Alomar, he's too busy right now, he'll call you soon."

"Please Norman, you have to understand…"

Norman rubbed his temple while sitting in his chair at his office at HQ. From what he had heard about the mission in Lanshiang, it was a traumatic one. Captain Redfield had lost his entire team, _again_,and from what the headquarters in China told him, the last BOW that he fought was nothing to scoff at. Apparently it was huge, one of the biggest that the BSAA had ever seen. But he knew that maybe speaking with Sheva would help him cope, so he gave in and gave Sheva the number to China's HQ and to the base where Chris was staying.

"Thank you, Norman. This really means a lot," she said softly.

"Don't mention it kiddo. I'll talk with you soon, goodbye."

Sheva hung up and dialed the number immediately that her boss gave her to contact Chris. After a few calls and transfers with the base in China, she finally heard his voice.

"Redfield," he said in a low, emotionless voice.

"Chris? It's me. Are you alright? What happened? I wish I was there," she said without taking a breath.

"Calm down, Shev. I'm fine," was all he said.

"I've been worrying so much over here…then Norman, my boss, called me and told me that you were the only survivor. Chris, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sheva. It was my fault anyway. I dug their graves for them," he said even lower.

"Chris, honey, they went with you on their own free will and they did a good thing. They will be remembered greatly and missed much."

"Don't say that," he said sternly.

Sheva was confused by his attitude and choice of words. She knew that Chris always cared for his team and did his best to protect them, but he never sounded so withdrawn. "You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault."

"I was the one who wanted to abort the mission and hunt down Ada Wong. Of course it was my fucking fault and I got all of them killed! Just like Edonia," he shouted into the phone.

Sheva pulled the phone away from her ear, his yelling harshly banging in her eardrums. When she heard him calm down, she brought the phone back to her ear. "But it's not Edonia. Don't take the fault for their decisions. They could have backed out and went on with the original mission."

"It's exactly like Edonia. My men are dead and I'm left alone to deal with the fact that I killed them."

"Chris, it's—"

Chris interrupted her, "I've got to go, Sheva. I'll talk with you later."

Then nothing. He hung up and Sheva was left alone with the silence and even though she knew he couldn't hear, she softly spoke in the phone, "It's not your fault. I love you."

She dropped the phone to the floor and sat on the bed. She felt like she was nonexistent. Gone. She thought that maybe this was a way too realistic dream and that she will wake up any minute now.

How could Chris act that way? Why did he just hang up on her and not even say he loved her? Why wouldn't he talk to her?

"Wake up, Sheva. Wake up," she told to herself.

She jumped slightly when she felt Sophie's cold wet nose on her arm. She looked down to the cat and looked into her drowsy green eyes. In the dim light coming from only a lamp on the other side of the room, Sophie's eyes looked a dull olive hazel shade. The color reminded her of someone. She stared into the kittens eyes and gasped. The color was similar to another pair of eyes; eyes that she had looked into only a few days ago, now feeling like a lifetime. The eyes that were on her mind belonged to Piers Nivans.

Sheva shook her head in disbelief. Norman Harrison said that the only survivor of Alpha Team was Chris, so that meant…

"Oh, God…"

Sheva could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she let out a sob. And then another and another. She had only known Piers for a year, but he had become her colleague and friend. And now…now he was dead.

Sheva fell over onto the bed, lying on her side. She pulled a pillow to her chest and buried her face into the plush cotton, sobbing for a friend that she didn't want to accept was gone. She wept into the pillow, dousing it in salty tears that weren't stopping. Sheva was more than happy that her love, Chris, was still alive. But now she understood why he was acting so weird and distant on the phone. She remembered she asked Piers to look out for Chris and knowing him and how he kept his promises, he did…to the end.

* * *

Sheva woke in a dreary state. She was in the same position she was when she fell asleep and Sophie stayed next to her the whole night. Her head felt heavy and her eyes stung but she forced herself to sit up and lay her feet on the carpeted ground. She rubbed her temples and opened her eyes slightly, looking around the room. The sun was bright, but it wasn't shining directly into her room. So that meant it was afternoon.

She groaned and slowly stood, trying to wake up. She felt so sick and her emotions were haywire. She felt her stomach growling angrily and stood to walk to the kitchen. She thought what she felt like eating and oddly she had a craving for pickles and peanut butter. She searched the cabinets in her kitchen and found the jar peanut butter. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and closed it with her hip. She popped off the lid on the jar and scooped some peanut butter and brought the spoon to her mouth. When she tasted the creamy food on her tongue she felt as if she could melt. She scooped more peanut butter and devoured it. She was about to get another spoonful when she stopped and realized what she was doing and what she was feeling.

"Cravings," she said in a defeated manner.

Great. First it was sickness and now she was having cravings. She put the lid back on the jar of peanut butter and put it back into the cabinet, as well as put the spoon in the sink. She rubbed her forehead and was not surprised to fell how cold and clammy her skin was. Her stomach was in knots and if she didn't know better, she knew that she would need to stay near a bucket or toilet. She went to her bathroom and started a hot bath. She needed to relax and think about what was happening in her life and how she was going to deal with it all.

She stripped her clothing off and stepped into the now full bathtub. If her body could talk, it'd be sighing in relief. She sunk into the water and laid back, feeling her bones and muscles relaxing as the hot water soothed her aching body.

She thought about Piers. She was going to miss her friend and mourn him often. He was so young and too brave for his own good. He always wanted to make everyone was happy and help as much as he could, even if it meant getting himself in trouble. She prayed to God that his death was fast and painless. She decided she didn't want to think about Piers or his death anymore.

Her mind went straight to the idea of being pregnant. She was sick and tired of thinking about it all the time, but how could she not? If there was a possibility of being pregnant, she'd need to prepare herself. She'd have to tell the BSAA and they'd give her time off before the baby came and she'd have to get an OB-GYN. She'd have to watch what she ate to make sure the baby was consuming only healthy and good things. But it wasn't like Sheva ate junk food all the time; just the occasional bag of chips and ice cream during that time of the month. She immediately thought of when her last period was and when the next one should start. She always started in the middle of the month, but now the month was about to end and she still hadn't gotten her period.

She rolled her head back onto the lip of the tub and sighed. _'It's obvious,' _she thought to herself.

It was time to accept that she was more than likely pregnant. She was 26 and she was going to have her first child. She knew the baby was going to be beautiful. No matter the gender, her baby was going to be perfect. Deep down though, she hoped for a boy. She loved baby girls, but she always imagined having a boy first. So that when she had a girl and when they both grew up, her brother would be around to watch over for her.

She thought if she was in fact having a kid, what her son would look like. She'd imagine he'd have tan skin like her own and dark hair. He'd have brown eyes and have strong bone structure that made all the girls bat their eyelashes. He'd be tall and broad. He'd have a wonderful sense of humor and be a compassionate person.

"He'd be just like his father," she said aloud, not really realizing what she had just said.

She sat up in the tub and looked around. Her mind went straight to Chris and what he was doing over in China. She wanted to talk to him, but he's acting so weird and distant. The more she thought about her conversation with him the night before, the more she became irritated. Why the hell did her blow her off like that?

Sheva sighed angrily and stepped out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to her bedroom to find her phone. She redialed the number she called last night and went through the same procedure to get to his phone line. After telling a few people Chris's name and her intentions were to talk with him, she finally was transferred to his line.

'_Why on earth is it so hard to reach him?'_ she thought.

After the third ring he answered. "Redfield," he said in the same emotionless voice he had last night.

"Chris, when are you coming home?" she asked heatedly.

"Sheva? Are you alright? You sound angry."

She bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. "Why did you hang up on me last night?"

A sigh came from the other line, "I didn't hang up on you. I said goodbye, didn't I?"

"A really shitty goodbye."

Chris was surprised by her attitude. He had never heard her sound so mad. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to talk at that moment. I was tired."

"Are you tired now?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"What—Sheva, what's wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Now when are you coming home?"

All that was heard was silence. She was becoming impatient and could feel her hand tightening into a fist without her even realizing.

"I don't know yet," was all he said.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?"

"Why are you so angry? Did something happen?" he asked in a quiet voice.

'_Did something happen,'_ she mouthed while rolling her eyes.

"I just want to know when you're coming home. I need to talk to you about something and it's too serious to talk about over the phone," she said quickly.

"What do you mean it's too serious? Shev, what's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you in person about it. So when are you coming home?"

Chris sighed again, "I don't know anymore."

"What don't you know anymore?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later."

Sheva could feel her blood boil. "Christopher Redfield, you are coming home. You get on the next flight to New York. No if's, and's or but's. You're coming home. Got it?"

"Got it," he said almost too quickly. "I'll get on the next flight."

Sheva smiled to herself. From the sound of his voice, Chris sounded surprised and possibly even slightly scared of Sheva's tone. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Good. I'll see you soon then," she said in a much more tame voice.

"Alright, Sheva, I'll see you soon too."

"And Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said gently.

She could her him sigh once more. "I love you, too, Shev."

**Author's note:** _It was about time Sheva got stern with him. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please comment, favorite, follow, whatever you feel like doing!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva needs solace. She can't take it any longer and buys a pregnancy test. She asks Claire to be with her and together the two discover the results. In all honesty, the next chapter is one of my favorites!_

_Talk to you guys on Tuesday, Sarai._


	25. Chapter 25: On The Count Of Three

Chapter 25: One The Count Of Three

**Author's note: **_The first person to comment on this chapter will be the 100th review! Crazy sauce, right?!_

_To Justsomegirl17__: Everyone and their grandma are getting pregnant lately! Haha, Excella sure was a horny lady :O! It was really sad and now Chris is still with the BSAA out of guilt…tears…not really, haha :). Haha, I thought of the song immediately when I read your sign off! It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Hahaha xD Arrivederci, my dearest!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: It was really sad :(. But he died an honorable death… Who would think? Death, honorable? Ha :P. You described the cutest baby! I feel like when races mix, the most pretty and beautiful babies are made :D. It's a weird mental image of Chris up late at night, burping a baby… Haha :).  
__To Sheva Redfield__: Someone sprinkled bitch in Chris's oatmeal and Sheva set him straight! Piers will be remembered :(… Her and Chris would have the sweetest babies, I'd imagine. Doesn't it seem that girls get more nicknames than boys? I don't have any nicknames for my name but I have other weird ones :O. Ouch! That cat that scratched and clawed you had some issues! I personally love kitty cats and I have of my own. Hope you had a splendid day! Bye!  
__To PoopyPants__: I was really considering writing 'To Guest' for this response :P. I'll make sure to look for you signature humor when reading guest comments :). I suppose you mean by 'cape on his jizz' you mean a condom? Haha, yeah, there is a story on here about Piers and Sheva. It's a good story and the few times I've talked the author she's been really nice. Well, I didn't update twice but at least there was one chapter this last weekend so I hope it served some entertainment for you while spending time with the family :). Happy Birthday to your dad!  
To : Aw, thanks! I'd imagine that learning you'd become a parent would be really scary! Especially if you fight monsters on a regular basis and now you're bringing a baby into to the world… Craziness! Thank you for reading and I'm glad to hear you like the story and my writing :).  
To Fujisawa Loser: Hahaha, I tried saying 'fine' the way to spelled it out and it sounded like some wilderness mating call coming from me :O. I shouldn't hate on Ada really. My problem is her and Leon's relationship. They just go back and forth all the time. It's been 15 years already! And even though I consider myself straight, Ada did look fwa-wine (my 'fine') in RE6, I admit :). It'd be weird to see Piers back and mutated...I suppose he'd be a villain? Good wilikers, the boss in Leon's campaign was a pain in the arse!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RE character mentioned in this story. Capcom does.**

Sheva carefully closed her phone. She wasn't sure why she got so angry so quickly while talking to Chris. She was always good about controlling her anger, but for some reason it just built up and she couldn't hold it back. The only time she would lose her grip on her emotions was during her menstrual cycle.

Sheva smacked her hand to her forehead. Another sign was shown. Mood swings were starting and they probably weren't going to stop anytime soon. She needed to get some air, so she dressed herself and went for a walk. As she was walking on the busy sidewalk, she passed a pharmacy. Her stomach was still aching and her mind was racing. She turned back and went into the pharmacy. She went to the feminine hygiene isle and looked for pregnancy tests. She wasn't sure if the test could give her an exact result. It was really too soon to know. She scanned the many boxes of tests, when she settled on one. It claimed that it could give an answer within two weeks of conceiving. It had her name written all over it. She picked up a box and went to the cashier.

"Did you find everything alright?" the cashier asked politely.

Sheva simply nodded. She didn't want to be here buying this. It was slightly embarrassing, to be honest. The cashier scanned the item and pressed a few buttons on the machine in front of him. He put the box in a brown paper bag and handed it to Sheva. He gave her the cost of the purchase and she gave him her debit card.

After swiping the card and giving it back to her, he said, "Good luck."

Sheva gave him an odd look and grabbed her bag and card and left the store. She wanted to get this thing over with. She felt she already knew what the test would say, but she was still nervous of the results. She waved for a taxi and told the driver the address for Claire's place. If she was going to do this, she needed someone there with her. She sent a text to Claire and told her she needed someone with her. Claire responded instantly and told Sheva that she had just gotten home and to come on over.

Sheva paid the driver and went to the front door on the bottom floor and used the key Claire had given her a while ago. Once she was on the fifth floor, she went to Claire's door and used the other key she was given.

Claire immediately appeared from the kitchen, "Hey, what's up?"

Sheva was going to say that she needed someone with her while she waited for the results to show on the test, but instead without getting the chance to say a word, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Claire acted quick and walked to her instantly and wrapped her warms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shev, don't cry. Come on, let's go sit down and you can tell me all about it," she said sweetly.

Sheva just sobbed harder into Claire's shoulder and followed her lead towards the couch. Once they were near, Claire grabbed a box of tissues by the table lamp and sat down, pulling Sheva with her. She passed the tissues to her and watched as Sheva pulled a handful out and buried her face in the soft white paper.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" Sheva asked rhetorically into the tissues.

"What's wrong? Did you want some tea or water?"

Sheva managed to slow down the sobbing and looked up to Claire, "Can I have some peanut butter?"

Claire gave her the funniest look, "Peanut butter? Uh, yeah, sure…"

She stood up, walked to the kitchen and grabbed the jar from the fridge and brought two spoons with her as she went back to the couch. She gave a spoon to Sheva and opened the jar and scooped some out for herself.

"Why peanut butter?" she asked with her mouth full.

Sheva dug the spoon into the jar and brought the spoon to her lips. Before she took a bite, she said, "I think I'm having cravings."

Claire swallowed and grinned from ear to ear. "That's terrific! Here have some more," she said as she pushed the jar into Sheva's hands.

Sheva took the jar and continued to eat small scoops of it. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with the back of your hand.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Claire asked softly.

Sheva sniffed and felt her eyes water a bit, "I lost a friend, I'm having cravings, I have mood swings and your brother is acting weird…" she said while doing her best to hold back the tears.

Claire scooted closer and rubbed her hands on her knees. "Let's start with the first one. What friend did you lose?"

"Piers Nivans. We worked together and I reported to him when I was looking for Chris. I told him to watch over Chris while in China." A tear fell from her eye.

"I'm so sorry Sheva…I had only met him once when I went to visit Chris at the BSAA office. He was a really nice guy."

Sheva nodded and ate another scoop of peanut butter.

Claire held back a giggle. Seeing Sheva crying and eating was sort of silly, but she wanted to comfort her friend so she went on. "When did the cravings and mood swings start?"

"I started having cravings this morning and I guess the mood swings started last night. When I realized Piers was dead, I cried for hours. I never cry for hours. I mean, maybe it was because I was really sad for him, but still. Just couldn't stop crying…like now."

"It's okay to cry Shev. Let it out."

Sheva smiled at her, "Thank you Claire."

She nodded and smiled back. "Okay, last but not least, why is Chris acting weird?"

Sheva could feel tears ready to fall over, but she inhaled hard through her nose and held them back. "I don't know…Well, he did lose his whole team while on the mission and I know that's what happened in Edonia, too. I think that might be it, but he won't even talk to me. I had to demand that he come home because he said he wasn't sure when he would come back. He said to me, 'I don't know anymore.' What does that mean?"

Claire squinted and stared at the deep blue couch they sat on, lost in thought. "Hmmm. I think maybe he's realizing what happened in Edonia. Chris has always been protective of his team and when he loses a soldier, he feels like he loses a brother. So if the same thing happened in China, then he's probably feeling sorry for himself and playing the martyr. He's coming back right?" Sheva nodded. "Then don't worry about a thing. He's just being moody. Have you told him about you possibly being pregnant?"

Sheva placed her spoon and the jar on the coffee table and leaned into the couch. "No. I told him I wanted to talk to him in person and that he needed to come home. He kept skirting around the question when I asked when he was coming back. But he finally gave in and he's getting the first flight back here. Once he gets back, I think I'll tell him."

"You have to tell him. If he's being as whiney and cranky as you say, then finding out that he's going to be a dad will lift his spirits and he'll never be sad again," Claire said matter-of-factly.

"But Claire, I don't even know if I am pregnant. That's actually the real reason why I came over here…"

Sheva looked around for the brown paper bag that held the pregnancy test. She looked over by the front door and saw it lying on the floor. She must have dropped it when she started crying. Sheva cursed herself for being so emotional. She stood up and walked over to get the bag and reached her hand inside and revealed to Claire the test.

Claire stood up, walked over to Sheva and grabbed the box from her hand. She examined the labels and flipped it over to read the directions. "It says it'll show you results within two weeks of conceiving."

Sheva nodded, "That's why I got that one. The possibility of me being pregnant is eating at me and I need to know. I need you here with me when I see the results."

Claire smiled widely and jumped up and down, "Let's do it now!"

Sheva watched as she ripped open the box and pulled out three sticks. "I'm glad someone's excited about this."

Claire giggled and read the additional information and directions on the small pamphlet that was inside of the box. "How complicated can it be? They give step by step directions. I mean, all you have to do is pull off the cap and pee on the stick; easy."

Sheva forced out a chuckle. She was trying to ease her nerves but they weren't having it. Claire noticed her uneasiness and elbowed her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, Shev. Hey, you wanna make a bet on the results?"

"Claire!" Sheva said surprised. She could feel herself calming down and was thankful for her friend.

"Kidding! Alright, do you want to do all three or just one?"

"I guess all three. That way I'll have a more reliable answer, right?"

Claire nodded happily. "And we can do best two out of three. If we get two positives: you're pregnant. If we get two negatives: you're not pregnant. Easy-peasy."

Sheva took a deep breath and grabbed the test from Claire. She walked to bathroom that she was only in yesterday and prepared herself. Claire followed her in but turned around when Sheva did the tests.

"I'm done," Sheva said as she stood up and washed her hands in the sink. The three stick tests were lying on the counter, all facing down. Claire snatched her phone from her pocket and set the timer to 5 minutes.

"Alright, in five minutes, we will know. This will be the longest five minutes of your life, Sheva."

"Thanks, Claire. That helps a lot," Sheva said sarcastically but still managed to have a small smile on her lips.

The two walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to pass the time. Claire talked about work and what was going on in her life. Sheva did her best to listen, but all she could think about were those stupid tests. They were calling her name, taunting and teasing her. Of course, this was all in her head, but still, games were being played on her.

She went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. She was filling it up with water when Claire's phone went off, announcing that the five minutes were over. She calmly placed the glass on the counter and turned to look at Claire.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked sympathetically.

Sheva looked to the ground and shook her head, "I don't know…"

Claire rubbed her arm and told her it'll all be alright. Sheva sighed and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Everything was echoing; Claire's words, their footsteps, the honking and beeping coming from the busy streets outside. Finally, after what felt like a year, she was in the bathroom staring at the three sticks facing down. She was frozen. She couldn't pick up the tests.

Claire rubbed her back, doing her best to comfort her. "How about you check one and I'll check one. Then the last we look together?"

Sheva nodded gently. Claire handed her one of the tests, making sure it was facing the ground. She grabbed one for herself and looked to Sheva, "Plus means positive, dash mean negative. Now on the count of three: one…two…three!"

They both flipped the tests over and read the small screens.

Sheva sighed sadly, "I got negative."

Claire nearly screamed, "I got positive!"

Sheva stared at Claire and felt like she was going to faint. "Just one more, that's it," Claire said as she readied the last test to flip over and reveal the result.

"One…two…three!"

Claire flipped over the last test and like a neon light the result appeared in front of them. Claire looked into Sheva's eyes, which looked nervous, tired, but ultimately and thankfully happy.

Claire smiled and said, "Positive."

**Author's note: **_Well, I hope you know why this was one of my favorite chapters :D! Now we know that Sheva's pregnancy is the real deal and it's time to be happy about it!_

_In the next chapter, Chris comes home and is full of worry; anticipating what Sheva wants to talk to him about. Sheva on the other hand is thrilled and is ready to tell Chris the big surprise ;D. The next chapter is—again—another one of my favorites. Oh, who am I kidding? The rest of the story is part of my favorites!_

_See you lovelies on Thursday, Sarai._


	26. Chapter 26: To The End

Chapter 26: To The End

**Author's note: **_As I write this note, I'm getting oil paints all over my keyboard and I know I'm going to hate myself later for making a mess. Oh well! Onward with the story!_

_Thank you lightsoldier297 for favoriting and following this story!_

_To Sivan IXXX__: Haha, that's a sweet little mental image :). I feel that their baby would be really heavy if Chris was the dad… Fall in love; check. Get pregnant; check. Get married; in progress. Haha.  
__To Justsomegirl17__: Dads and nerf guns are a funny sight! A baby at 75? Hmmm, sounds like it'd be a challenge! Haha, it seems like we do reference a song in reply's, not even realizing :P. I'm just as excited as Claire for Sheva's pregnancy, haha. I agree, everyone needs a 'Claire' in their lives :D! We need a bounty hunter for Jill… Arrivederci, sweet cheeks! Haha, sweet cheeks XP!  
__To Sheva Redfield__: Haha, if Chris knew you were coming after him, I'm sure he'd force himself to be happy! (Even though I think he will be.) Sheva and Claire are so cute together! I feel that they'd be the best of friends in the game too :D.  
__To Fujisawa Loser__: Haha, you really like that name! I'd like to see Piers again too. Maybe someone can clone him =/. 15 years is a long time and it seems that Jake and Sherry are going to go through the same. Thanks :)  
To Mss. KB: I bet Sheva did have to grow up quickly and Chris, too. But they've both grown into great people :). The pregnancy has come quick, yeah, but at least they've known each other for a long time! Hope you like the chapter :)._

_Much thanks and love, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: I do not anyone of the RE characters mentioned in this story. Capcom does.**

Chris was once again on a plane, heading for America. The BSAA must have felt bad for him or something, because they gave him a first class ticket. He sat in his soft leather seat growing impatient. He had been on this flight for nearly 16 hours and he wanted off.

After his call with Sheva, he had immediately requested flight times for Hong Kong to New York City. China's BSAA headquarters—which were in Hong Kong—had gotten back to him instantly and booked a flight for him. He had always heard that China's HQ was the fastest to get things done when it came to tasks and requests from their soldiers. And within two hours, he was on the plane.

So here he was, impatiently waiting to land. Ever since his call with Sheva he couldn't get what it was she wanted to talk to him about out of his head. And being on this plane wasn't making anything easier. It was so quiet in first class that it only amplified his thoughts. He worried something was the matter. She was sick when he had left for China in the first place, so maybe she was just feeling bad. But she got so upset with him and moody. He knew he deserved her anger, though. He had treated her badly the night before the last call and he was aware he hurt her. He wanted to take it back, but he really didn't want to talk to anyone at that point. He had just lost his team because of his doings and Piers had sacrificed himself for him.

Chris punched the arm rest and cursed at himself. Why couldn't Piers just stay where he was and let the massive BOW, Haos, hit him? Why couldn't he just listen to Piers and not go after Ada Wong? Why did he have to lose his team in Edonia _and_ China?

A small Chinese flight attendant walked to his seat and politely asked, "Can I get you anything sir?"

Chris shook his head, "No, thank you. But can you tell me when we'll be landing?"

"We should be landing in about 30 minutes or so, sir."

Chris nodded and said thank you and watch as the small woman walked off. He hated it when people called him sir. He was used to being addressed by either Chris or Captain. Sir just made him feel old.

His mind went back to Sheva and he hoped that she wasn't still angry with him. He would apologize for his attitude towards her and hoped she'd accept his pleas. He was nervous that maybe the reason she wanted to talk to him was the fact that she wanted to break up or something. The idea made him fear for the future like it never had before. But she had told him she loved him. But then again, maybe she was trying to soften the blow and pitied him. He prayed to whoever was listening that she wasn't going to break up with him. He couldn't handle that right now—he could never handle that.

Chris had called Sheva just before he stepped aboard the plane to tell her he'd be landing NYC at around eight in the morning. He told her he'd just get a cab to drive him home. She nearly yelled at him and told him she'd be at the airport waiting for him. Usually he'd be more than happy to hear she'd be waiting for him, except her tone slightly scared him. He didn't know where this anger was coming from, but he guessed it was because she was still angry with him. He again prayed she wasn't going to break up with him.

After a while of thinking and praying going on in Chris's area of first class, the intercom came to life and the pilot asked for everyone to buckle their seatbelts and announced they were ready to land. Ten minutes after the pilot had spoken, the plane was now landed and still on the runway. After another ten minutes, Chris was off the plane with his carryon duffle bag crossed over his chest. He went through the exit doors and started walking towards the terminal that had huge crowd waving for other passengers to notice them.

He easily spotted her. She was in front of the crowd, looking right at him. She had a look on her face that he couldn't decipher. He gulped and took a deep breath and walked to her. When he was close enough, Sheva stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Surprised at first, Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hello handsome, welcome home."

The fear of her breaking up with him was quickly fading. He hadn't realized how much he missed her and he lowered himself and kissed her lips tenderly. She responded quickly and kissed him back, her arms still wrapped around him.

"I missed you so much," she said against his lips.

Chris pulled away and looked down at her. "I missed you, too; more than you know."

"Oh really?" she asked smirking up at him.

He chuckled as he hugged her to him and started walking towards the baggage claim. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home, let's just get your luggage and we'll head home."

'_Tell me?'_ Chris questioned in his mind. So it wasn't really a talk, more that she wanted to tell him something? What did she want to tell him? And why was it so necessary to tell him in person and not over the phone?

Chris shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on the now. They collected his one bag and soon were off to find a cab. Once they were in and the cab started to move, Sheva leaned over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand and sighed. He loved when she did that and he never wanted her to stop. He wanted to rub her thigh, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't stop there. He'd get higher and higher until his hand was in her pants.

He could feel his jeans getting tighter around him and before he knew it, the taxi had come to a stop and Sheva handed the driver his money. They both got out and Chris collected his bag from the trunk. He patted on the now closed hood to signal for the cab driver he could go. The driver waved to him and drove off, looking for another customer. He felt Sheva's arm wrap around his and she tugged him along to their apartment. Once they were inside, Chris put his stuff in the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He was exhausted from the flight and what had happened in the last two days was finally catching up to him. He was quickly falling asleep when he felt a small hand on his back and then he huffed when Sheva jumped onto him. She hugged him from behind and rested her cheek on his shoulder blade.

Chris was trapped between Sheva and the mattress and had no desire to complain. Granted, he'd rather be lying on his back and be looking up at her, but he was so tired that he was content with this. He could feel her chest pressing into his back and again, his jeans were becoming tight. He pushed off the bed and Sheva crawled off him. She stood watching him as he ran a hand through his hair, sitting at the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand in his and studied her tiny fingers. She giggled and bent down to kiss his forehead. When he looked up at her, he was slightly surprised to find her expression serious.

"What is it, Shev?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to but…do you want to talk about it?" she asked while she intertwined her fingers with his.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and he really wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. "I don't know where to start…"

She sat down on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Start from the beginning."

Chris sighed heavily and rested his head on top of hers. "Well, after we landed in Lanshiang, we started clearing out a building in the Waiyip district and we found out that it was in amidst of an attack by Neo-Umbrella. We rescued the U.N. workers and made it out. Then I saw the cocoons. Just like the ones in Edonia. It all hit me then; all the memories came flooding back and all I could think about was my plan to get revenge on Ada Wong."

Chris realized he said all that in one breath and recovered his empty lungs with a deep breath. He felt Sheva rubbing his shoulders and back and he felt safe. He continued on with the story telling.

"We encountered Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller and covered them as they were getting attacked by swarms of J'avo—and get this—Jake Muller is Wesker's son."

Sheva gasped and looked at him, "Wesker had a son?"

"Apparently… Anyways, Piers wanted to escort the two, but I refused and told him we were going to continue on with the mission to kill Ada. So, we went on and after leaving Jake and Sherry, we were attacked by Iluzja; a giant fucking snake that could camouflage itself. It killed most of my men and all that was left was Marco, Piers and I. But Ada sneaked up on us and injected Marco with the C-Virus and he mutated. We had to kill him before he killed us."

Chris was now staring at the floor. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on with the story. Sheva kneeled down in front of him caressed his check, doing her best to comfort him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to gain the courage to tell her more.

"Piers said that we could have avoided some of their deaths if we just stuck to the mission. He said that he was glad Finn wasn't there to see me this way."

Chris continued on and told Sheva the whole story, but when he came to the part when Piers got hurt, he couldn't speak anymore. His throat closed up and his eyes watered. Sheva got closer to him and cradled his hands in hers. She raised her hand and combed his hair again. She knew he liked that and she wanted to make him feel better.

"It's my fault he died, Shev," he managed to mutter out.

"Oh, Chris, it's not your fault…please don't blame yourself," she begged him.

Chris took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "The Haos was about to hit me when Piers pushed me aside and took the blow. A piece of metal hit his right arm and crippled it. Haos grabbed onto me and I don't know…I think Piers was trying to save me or something, but he deliberately injected himself with the C-Virus and his arm…oh God, his arm…"

Chris brought his hands to his face and hid behind them. He forced the tears back. He didn't want to cry in front of Sheva, it would show how truly weak he was. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"We thought we killed the monster. I told Piers he'd be okay and told him we'd make it out of there, but really he already made up his mind. When we got to the escape pods, I was ready for us both to leave but he pushed me inside of one and locked me in. The look on his face… The escape pod launched and he was gone. I left him there…it's all my fault, Shev…"

Sheva acted quickly and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and held onto him tightly. She whispered into his ear that it wasn't his fault and that Piers already had his mind set. He hid his face in the nook of her neck and breathed carefully and deliberately.

"If only I could have been the one to have gotten hurt and take his place, he'd still be here..."

She loosened her grip around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you say that. Do you hear me? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me anymore, Chris. I don't think I could live all on my own without you."

Chris couldn't look her in the eyes. He was far too guilty and he just wanted to be relieved of it. Sheva cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"Piers was a good man and friend, but an even better soldier. He died an honorable death and he will be remembered with the highest respect. Really, I have to thank him. He kept you safe and made sure you came back home to me; safe and sound. So please, don't ever say you wish you could take his place. That was his fate and not yours. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

She hugged onto him so tight, she was positive she was strangling him. But he made no move to push her away. He hugged her just as tightly. She leaned back a little and kissed his temple gently.

"I love you so much, Christopher."

Chris sighed as she spoke loving words to him. "I love you more, Sheva."

She gently messaged his temples with her fingers and kissed kiss forehead. They stayed like this for a long time. Chris could feel himself growing tired again and yawned. She rubbed his arms and bent down to remove his shoes, then his shirt and his jeans.

"Now get some rest," she said as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Sheva?" he called for her in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

He moved higher up on the bed and plopped down in the center. "What is it you needed to tell me?"

Sheva completely forgot she needed to tell him the big surprise. "Oh, well, it's more of a question."

"Ask away," he said as he pulled the blankets over himself.

"Can you take me to my doctor's appointment?"

He looked at her standing at the foot of the bed. "Of course. Are you still feeling sick?"

Sheva walked around the bed and sat down on the edge, looking at him. "I feel better than I did. But it's more of a checkup and I need to get a test done."

Chris sat up and stared at her. "A test? What kind of test do you need?"

She smiled so brightly it lit up the whole room. "A pregnancy test."

The wind was knocked out of Chris as his jaw fell open. "A preg—Sheva, are you pregnant?"

She only smiled wider. "I am!"

This time the wind was knocked out of Sheva when Chris tackled her onto the floor into a bear hug. He held her tightly and rocked her in his arms.

"Sheva, this is wonderful! I'm so happy! Wait, we only had sex a few weeks ago. How can you be showing signs already?"

Sheva shrugged and sat up, "Claire says that some woman just start showing signs quickly and I took one of those at home tests and it came out positive. I'm going to the doctor in two weeks to get an official test done."

Chris pulled her to him and she sat in his lap. He rubbed her still flat belly and grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a father," he said softly.

Sheva held his hand and kissed his palm, "Yes you will, and I'm going to be a mom."

Chris rested his forehead against hers and sighed happily. "To my kids, too. I'm so lucky, Shev. Thank you."

She giggled, "You don't need to thank me, Chris. We both had a part in this."

"I mean thank you for everything, Shev. Thank you for finding me in Edonia, for helping me to remember my past. For loving me when I was a complete mess. For sticking by me when I needed you. Just…thank you."

She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "What can I say? We're partners. To the end."

**Author's note: **_Sweet, no? It seemed everyone was anticipating when Sheva was going to tell Chris about her pregnancy, so I hope I did it well for you all! I'm sad to say the next update will be the last for 'Refusing To Remember', but I'm beyond happy with how it came out and I think you all will be happy with it as well._

_I won't say what happens in the next chapter, because it's the finale and I want it to be completely fresh and a surprise. I'll see you on Saturday for the last chapter, Sarai._


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

**Author's note: **_I'm actually pretty sad as I write this last part. But like most good things, it must come to an end. As much as I will miss writing for this story, I'm happy with how far it has come and how it has concluded. Thank you to all my readers who have read this story; whether you started from the beginning or only today. Thank you so much for all your constant support! So, please, without further ado, enjoy the last part to 'Refusing To Remember'._

_My replies to everyone's reviews are in the second A/N because I just wanted it to be convenient and quick for you all so you could just dive into the chapter!_

_Much love and thanks to you guys, Sarai :)._

**Epilogue**

Claire was pacing back and forth, her shoes clicking on the linoleum. She was biting at her nails and if she had to wait on more minute, there would be no more nails left on her fingertips.

"Babe, will you please sit down?" Leon asked as he watched his newlywed wife go back and forth.

Claire shot him an annoyed look, "How can I sit at a time like this?!"

Just as Leon was about to answer her rhetorical question, a nurse came walking in looking at the two with a smile on her face. Claire walked right up to the woman and waited for her to say something.

"You can go in now, but please keep your voices down," the nurse said politely.

Claire nodded impatiently, "Yeah, yeah. I know. What room are they in?"

The nurse gave her directions to the destination and Claire nearly ran in the direction it was in. Leon followed but decided to just walk at a quick pace. Claire stood outside room B9 and slowly turned the handle. She opened the door slightly and peeked into the room. Her eyes saw a sleeping Sheva on the bed in the center of the room and she saw Chris with his back turned to Claire and it looked as if he was rocking back and forth on his feet.

Claire pushed opened the door fully and quietly walked to Chris. "Pst! Hey brother," she whispered her greeting. Leon closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair against the wall. He wanted to give the siblings some time alone together.

Chris turned around and smiled warmly to Claire. That's when she caught sight of the small infant in his arms. Her first nephew. She held her arms out for Chris to pass him over, but Chris shook his head.

"It's my turn to hold him. Sheva had him for the past hour and now that she's asleep, I get him."

Claire pouted at him but didn't argue. The baby was his son after all. She walked to his side and looked over his shoulder to see the infant in full view. His eyes were closed and he was wrapped tightly in a tiny blue blanket that had little rockets patterned all over it. She wanted to squeal from how cute he was but contained herself. She didn't want to wake the baby or Sheva.

"So, what's his name?" she asked. She hated that the whole time Sheva was pregnant they kept the name a secret. They had found out as soon as possible that they were having a boy and thankfully told her that much.

"Noah Piers Redfield."

Claire smiled widely, "What a perfect name. Leon, get your butt over here!"

Leon stood and made his way over to the two and stood next Claire. He looked down to the newborn and tried to decide which parent he looked like more. "Let's hope he gets Sheva's looks."

"Shut up," Chris retorted quickly.

Claire rolled her eyes at the two. She noticed her brother's left hand was wrapped in a bandage. "Chris, what happened to your hand?"

Chris furrowed his brows, "Shev has a firm grip."

Leon and Claire both covered their mouths, muffling their laughs. It was easy to believe that Sheva could break his hand while giving birth, but from the looks of it, she went on easy on him. After a while Chris finally braved up enough and handed Noah to his aunt.

"He's so…cute!" Claire whispered in excitement. "You are such a little cutie pie, Noah. Yes you are!"

"Don't wake him up Claire, he needs his baby sleep," Leon said as he looked over her shoulder, looking down at Noah in her arms.

Claire stuck her tongue out at him and went back to cooing over the baby. Meanwhile, Chris sat down in the chair by Sheva's hospital bed and made sure she was alright. He kissed her forehead and whispered words of love into her ears.

"Welcome to the family, little guy," Leon said softly, still behind Claire.

After about a half hour, Claire gently put Noah in his crib. She complained that the hospital should give the babies nicer and more personal cribs, instead of these tiny, plastic-sided ones. Leon patted her back and reassured her it was for the convenience of the medical staff and the baby. Claire pouted but nodded her head, understanding what he meant. Claire walked over to Chris, who was now asleep next to Sheva, holding her hand while they both slept. She kissed her brother's forehead and said she'll see him tomorrow. When he didn't reply, they decided that it was their cue to take their leave. As Claire was shutting the door behind her, she stole a glance at her family and felt nothing but happiness and love for the new parents and their newborn son.

* * *

Sheva slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand to rub her eyelids. But when she felt her left hand stuck in a grip, she looked down to find Chris leaned over in his chair and his forehead resting on their joined hands. She heard him softly snoring and as gently as she could, she sat up in her bed and brushed her free hand through his hair. He furrowed his brows and murmured in his sleep. She leant over him and kissed the back of his head. This time his eyes opened. He blinked a few times and looked up to the now awake Sheva.

He smiled brightly and got out of his chair to sit on the bed with her. She crossed her legs to give him more room and when he was comfortable, she leaned over to him a planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She could only imagine how bad she looked right now. She had just gone through childbirth, so she probably looked disheveled and gross. Nonetheless, Chris kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her gently, making sure not squeeze her too much.

He leaned back a bit and inspected her face and body, "How are you feeling, Shev? You look beautiful."

She blushed and giggled. She cleared her throat and smiled, "Much better. A little achy, but I can't feel it too much."

In all honesty, Sheva could feel slight pain all over her body. But she knew it wasn't serious, especially for the fact that she had just given natural childbirth only hours ago. From the beginning, Sheva wanted to have a pain reliever during birth, but Noah decided otherwise. After her water had broken, Chris rushed Sheva to the hospital, but Noah was coming so fast that the doctor and nurses didn't have enough time to give her an epidural. So, in the end, she gave natural birth and she had to admit, as painful as it was, she was happy that that's the way her birthing went. Honestly, she couldn't really remember the pain now. She was just so happy that she finally could hold her son in her arms and knew that she loved him from the first time she discovered she was pregnant.

She looked at the necklace Chris was wearing. It was the one that she had given him nearly nine months ago; the one that her father had worn himself many years ago and now Chris wore it every day. Whether it was hiding in the collar of his shirt or gloriously displayed around his neck for the world to see, he always had it on.

"Can I see Noah?" she asked.

Chris nodded happily and walked over to the crib he was sleeping in. He delicately picked him up and held him close. He walked back over to Sheva and carefully handed Noah to her. She pulled her son close to her chest and admired his precious beauty. She swept her forefinger over his sparse eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose. She quietly gasped when he opened his eyes to tiny slivers, trying to look at his mother. He was still too young to open his eyes fully, but the fact that he was trying to open them was the sweetest thing. He wiggled around in his blanket and yawned. Sheva slipped her finger into the tightly wrapped blanket and found his hand. She could feel tears of joy coming to her eyes when she felt his tiny hand and fingers wrap around her own.

"Chris, honey, can you get me the tissue box?" she asked him through sniffles. "Sophie's going to love her new little brother. She's going to be so protective of him."

Sophie the kitten was now Sophie the cat. She was fully grown now but she still acted like the small kitten she believed she was. Every morning Sheva woke up, she'd be greeted with bright green eyes and she'd press up against her leg. Sheva was right when she said Sophie would be protective of Noah, because when Sheva was pregnant and people would rub her belly, Sophie would eye them carefully and be on guard if someone was going to harm Sheva or the growing baby inside. At night she tried to get between her and Chris so she could cuddle up next to Sheva's swollen belly. She was going to love her new little brother and he was going to love her.

Chris chuckled and grabbed the box next to the bed and quickly became nervous as he handed her the box. He watched as she set the box down in her lap and pulled out a tissue waiting for her to notice the little surprise he had hid in the box earlier. She gave him a confused look when she felt how heavy the tissue was. He just smiled at her sheepishly and shrugged. She unwrapped the tissue with her free hand and gasped aloud when she saw what it was that was causing the weight in the tissue. She was frozen and couldn't move her hand to pick up the shiny object.

Chris noticing her state of shock picked up the silver ring that had fallen out of the tissue and grabbed her hand. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Sheva, I know we've only been together for 9 months and I know that it seems we're doing things backwards. But, I've never loved anyone more than I have you or Noah and I don't ever think I could thank you or God or whoever enough for you and my son. It's hard to believe how much we've gone through together; from when we fought in Kijuju, to when you found me in Edonia and I had no idea who you were, and to now. I'm the luckiest man to walk this earth. But Sheva Alomar, will you help me top that luck and be my wife?"

Sheva could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and she could feel herself hiccup every now and then. Suddenly, she felt no more pain in her body. All she could feel was butterfly's in her belly and her heartbeat quicken. She stared into Chris's eyes and parted her lips to speak but her mind was racing so fast that it was hard to say the one simple word. After a few deep breaths, she smiled so warmly and beautifully.

"Yes! I'd love to be your wife!"

She switched Noah to her other arm and made sure he was safe and secure in her right arm. She lifted her left hand to Chris and watched through tears as he slipped on the silver ring with one large diamond in the center and little diamonds lining the entire band onto her finger. The ring fit perfectly on her and once he was done, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I love you _so_ much, Shev," he said lovingly against her skin.

"Oh, good, I was beginning to worry," she said sarcastically. He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Noah's forehead. He looked at her and kissed her lips with all the passion and love he had in him. She broke the kiss and looked deep into his brown eyes, "I love you _so_ much, too, Chris. I love you and Noah more than life itself."

Chris stood and pushed Sheva a little forward on the bed and crawled behind her. He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his hands together.

"I think we make some pretty good-looking babies, wouldn't you say so Shev?"

Sheva chucked and rested her temple against his and stared down at the sleeping Noah, "I think you're right. We do make beautiful babies. I can't wait to see what the next one's going to look like."

**The End**

**Author's note:** _There you have it, my friends. In a way, I'm relieved I finished this! It's a major accomplishment on my part that I actually finished a project that was for fun and not work. Boo ya!_

_To Sheva Redfield__: I'm sorry I couldn't write more about their time with the baby, but I hope that what time we've seen that they've spent together was good! Thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing all the time :)!  
__To Mss. KB__: I'm so happy that I was able to convey the love and compassion that these characters hold and that you could feel it as well :). You speak such kind and motivating words! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a splendid day!  
__To Justsomegirl17__: If you could feel things for these fictional characters, then I did my job! Haha :). I'm happy and sad that it was the last, but I need to move on! Psh, haha. I was thinking the exact same thing about me and from what you've told me about yourself that we seem like the 'Claire' in friendships! We're the listener and advice giver but we're carefree and say inappropriate things at the oddest times! It's true. Having a 216 pound man tackle you might kill you, but if it was Chris, it'd an okay way to go! Hahaha. Arrivederci, my friend!  
__To Sivan IXXX__: Haha, a parfait? Yum! Haha. He did it! He popped _the _question! I'd love to read more of your RE stories when you get back to them :). Thanks for sticking with the story! Au revoir!  
__To Potiphar's Wife__: Hey, you're weird, I'm weird. Weird is a good thing. And thank you for your words. I feel as if I'm sailing off to another country and saying farewell to my family and friends. Well, not completely but it does feel like a big moment such as that or graduation. I won't lie, a few times I had to give some thought into your reviews to decipher what is was that you were saying, but I have always enjoyed reading them. I encourage you to finish your story, even if it takes a year or more! If other's continued their Creva's, then I'd personally take a break from writing to read them. But I always feel the need to write and I'm afraid I will never stop! Chris is my favorite male character as well, but Piers still should have lived. And I hope the mention of Sophie was enough for your favorite character in the story! I will take my bow, bite down on my rose and watch as the shadows of the curtains engulf me! À la prochaine.  
__To Fujisawa Loser__: As much as I'd love to continue writing this, I think it would just end up dragging on and on =/. Thanks for reading and I will miss your 'business time' comments!_

_I hope you all enjoyed my story and again, thank you so much. I had so much fun writing this and truly, I will miss it. I hope you all have a wonderful, super, fantastic, splendid, amazing day!_

_Oh, yeah, one more thing. I've written another story. I'll see you all in about a week, Sarai ;)._


End file.
